the clash of the hero
by Segovax
Summary: esta es la historia de dannirow que ella borro y la reformatie usando personajes extras de mi invencion espero sea de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos esta es la historia de dannirow–DN me toca continuar con su legado y quiero aclarar varios puntos como ya me dio permiso hare un reformateado a mi manera pero con el toque de danni**

**Primero: solo cambiaran algunas cosillas, por ejemplo los alter egos ya no serán ni hard, ni explosive, ni strong, los dejare en darks ejemplo dark brick, y respetare los personajes que ella hizo**

**Segundo: los personajes extras entraran ósea los que yo invente si quieren pueden verlos en esta cuent : / / . a r t / t h e – – – z – junten los espacios y verán mis trabajos por photoshop cs5 danni tiene una cuenta y yo coloreare sus dibujos que hizo.**

**Tercero: su historia no cambiara y la escribiré tal y como ella lo hace y valla que si escribía bien y por favor no me odien**

**Cuarto: dannirow-DN les manda muchos saludos y habrá un mini comic en mi cuenta yo les aviso para que si gustan lo lean a color digital**

**Capitulo 1.- Estudiantes de intercambio**

Un día en la dirección de la escuela de Tokio, la maestra Keane fue llamada por el director de la escuela a su oficina.

-Maestra Keane, aquí le entrego la lista de los estudiantes de intercambio que vendrán a esta escuela, son de la escuela de Kioto espero que los trate bien. -Dijo Director de la escuela: (Mientras sacó una lista)

-De acuerdo (Luego miró la lista y las fotos de los nuevos estudiantes, que eran tres) Estos chicos parecen jóvenes pero estoy segura que podrán adaptarse aquí- Maestra Keane

El director y la maestra Keane no sabían que una chica los había escuchado detrás de la puerta, luego ella se retiró muy alegre. A la mañana siguiente, un grupo de estudiantes estaba discutiendo en las afueras de la escuela de Tokio.

-¿Es cierto? Estudiantes de intercambio ehh? –dijo una chica fascinada

-Me pregunto si serán lindos –dijo otra chica

En ese momento un grupo de tres chicas y tres chicos eran Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, brick boomer y butch escucharon la conversación y decidieron ver lo que pasaba

-Que pasa aquí -dijo momoko

-Que no se dieron cuenta 3 chicos de intercambio vendrán hoy -dijo la chica

-yo ya sabia –dijo momotaro

-Y yo -dijo kaoretsu

-Me pregunto ¿quiénes serán? -Dijo Miyako Un poco curiosa

-A mí no me importa, serán simples chicos tontos -dijo Kaoru Desinteresada

En ese momento un enorme grupo de chicas formaron una gran fila, en ese momento tres chicos desconocidos pasaron por un lado de la fila como si les hicieran reverencia, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru querían ver pero no podían ver nada debido a la fila.

En ese momento apareció Princesa se les puso entre su camino a los chicos nuevos

-Alto ahí soy la princesa y exijo conocerlos mas

-¿Princesa? no sabia que había títulos de nobleza aquí -dijo un chico

-Y que hacemos ¿la ignoramos? -Dijo el otro chico

-No hay que ser maleducados, ella se molesto en hablarnos lo menos que podemos hacer es devolverle el saludo ¿no? -dijo otro chico su voz era muy suave

-Sale radica con el ejemplo -dijo el chico de ojos verde pistache

El chico rubio fue con princesa e hizo una reverencia –es un gusto conocerla princesa-san, mis amigos y yo nos quedaríamos conversando un poco mas contigo pero debemos ir ala dirección a pedir informes, lo siento –su mirada expresaba mucha ternura haciendo que himeko pusiera ojos de corazón

-Adiós -dijo el chico y se fueron con lo otros dos hacia la dirección

Luego, en el salón 3-A, todos los estudiantes estaban esperando con ansias conocer a los nuevos estudiantes. De pronto la maestra Keane ingresó al salón.

-Buenos días niños, hoy tendremos a tres nuevos estudiantes de intercambio ellos vinieron desde la escuela secundaria de tokio trátenlos bien por favor -dijo Maestra Keane:

Los chico nuevos ingresaban uno por uno

-Ahora pueden presentarse cada uno dijo la maestra kaene

Los chicos nuevos empezaron a presentarse:

Chico nuevo 1: (Era un chico pelirrojo con un gorro naranja y rojo, llevaba una camisa con rombos y un pantalón de mezclilla, Mi nombre es Momokade Matsuaka es un gusto he hizo una reverencia hacia la clase

Chico nuevo 2: (Era un chico rubio, que a simple vista se veía tierno llevaba, una playera con una estrella y pantalones negros sus ojos eran azul turquesa) Mi nombre es Mitsuki Batsugoto todos me caen bien.

Chico nuevo 3: (Era un chico moreno con una corta cola de caballo, llevaba un polo gris que tenia puesto el numero 1 y un pans guinda, estaba con los brazos cruzados) Mi nombre es Kotaro Motomatsu

En ese momento, momotaro, miyashiro y kaoretsu al escuchar sus nombres, se fijaron en esos chicos con una mirada de pocos amigos

-Díganme que esto es una pesadilla –murmuro momotaro

-No lo es –murmuro miyashiro

-No puedo creerlo esos idiotas están aquí -murmuro kaouretsu

-Es un honor ser un estudiante de intercambio y asistir en esta escuela, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para adaptarnos, espero que nos llevemos bien -dijo momotaro con seriedad causando que muchas chicas suspiraran de amor

Luego Momokade estaba viendo a todos los chicos del salón pero se fijó en uno de ellos, en Momotaro. En ese momento los ojos naranjas de Momokade se fijaron en los ojos rojos de Momotaro, en ese momento abos cruzaron miradas y se veían unos relámpagos

-momotaro, no tenia ganas de verte otra vez

-pues ya somos dos, momokade – se para de su asiento y se miran muy desfiantes

De repente alguien que estaba delante de momokade hizo su silla mas atrás empujando a momokade y ocurrió algo muy vergonzoso

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH NO ES VERDAD -gritaron muchas niñas llorando cómicamente

Los dos se besaron accidentalmente e inmediatamente se separaron con mucho asco

-que asco TENIA LA BOCA ABIERTA–dijo momokade muy asqueado sacando la lengua

-idiota, idiotaaaaa que vergüenza me las pagaras –dijo momotaro muy asqueado y sacando la lengua

-No es posible ese fue mi primer beso, AHHHHH MI PRIMER BESO SIEMPRE SERA MI PRIMER BESO QUE ASCO YA NO ME VOY A PODER CASAR –dijo momokade molesto

Mientras tanto las chicas se quedaban con la boca abierta no podían creeer lo que vieron

-Ehh que dilema verdad -dijo la maestra

-Este será un laaaargo dia, largo –dijo momotaro avergonzado cómicamente con cara azul

Después de ese suceso tan espeluznante (si muy espeluznante seria muy traumático que tu primer beso sea con la persona que mas odias) la Maestra Keane asigno a los chicos nuevos sus asientos

-Bueno ahora vayan a tomar sus asientos. (Luego se fijó en los asientos vacíos) Momokade-san, siéntate adelante de Momoko-chan; Mitsuki-san, tú adelante de Miyako-chan; y Kotaro-san, tú adelante de Kaoru-chan.

Los dos fueron sonrientes excepto momokade quien venia triste cómicamente

-Lamento lo que te paso -susurro Momoko:

-yo también lo lamento -susurro Momokade:

-no me imaginé que nos encontráramos en nuestra escuela -dijo momoko

-Yo tampocoes un gusto volverte a ver –dijo momokade

Mientras tanto en una casa abandonada, Mojo jojo estaba creando un nuevo robot para atacar la ciudad.

-hora si podre dominar el mundo con esto la creación definitiva –dijo mojo jojo

Al terminar de construir su robot recogió un frasco que contenía un frasco de polvo negro muy brillante

Mojo jojo: -Ya está completo! Con este nuevo robot es imposible que pierda.

De repente La tierra comenzó a temblar y del suelo empezó a salir un gigantesco robot, que no eran los típicos robot que sacaba Mojo, este era mas moderno, con mas tecnología y un diseño que tomaba forma de un animal (Gorila) parecido a un dinamo apex, media mas de tres metros y al pisar el suelo este retumbaba cada ves mas fuerte y mojo jojo hablo por el altavoz

-PPGZ Y RRBZ SALGAN A JUGAR

En el laboratorio del profesor Utonium; Peach, el perro robot del laboratorio, detectó el aura negra, Ken se dio cuenta.

Profesor Utonium! Mojo jojo ataca la ciudad! Peach:

Papá, Peach detectó aura negra en la ciudad, es Mojo, volvió a atacar la ciudad!. Ken:

Peach, llama a las chicas ahora! dijo el Profesor Utonium:

Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos! dijo Peach: (En voz alta)

En ese momento, los cinturones de las chicas empezaron a brillar, se dieron cuenta que era una emergencia.

Maestra Keane, mi cabello tiene fiebre –dijo momoko

-Y a mi me duele las botas -dijo miyako

-Mi gorra me esta hablando -dijo Kaoru

-¡Que horror vayan a la enfermería!- dijo la profesora

-Aquí vamos, gracias -dijo momoko salio corriendo seguida de sus amigas

**Y eso es todo por el primer capitulo espero me dejen reviews diciendo que es lo que piensan, si estuvo bueno, si apesto, en que puedo mejorar, dudas, criticas, consejos, mentadas de madre, amenazas lo que sea cualquier tipo de review es aceptado no cambiare mucho la historia de danni créanme lo hare como ella lo hace**


	2. Chapter 2

**El siguiente capitulo de esta gran historia, bueno comencemos**

**Capitulo.- 2 estrategia**

Las chicas salieron corriendo de la clase, se dirigieron al techo. Allí tocaron sus cinturones y cada una empezó a transformarse en su forma PPGZ.

Hyper Blossom!-dijo momoko

Rolling Bubbles! –dijo miyako

Powered Buttercup! –dijo kaoru

Powerpuff Girls Z! -dijeron las tres saliendo volando

En ese momento, los chicos se dieron cuenta que era una emergencia.

-Maestra Keane, disculpe pero que coincidencia, a mí también me duele el estómago -dijo momotaro

-A mí también me duele la cabeza. –dijo miyashiro

-Y a mí, bueno, donde les duele a ellos –dijo kaoretsu

Entonces los 3 chicos salieron a fuera mientras que momokade y los demás sele quedan viendo con una cara de wtf pero en ese momento captaban la indirecta así que momokade saco un dispositivo de su bolso

-Esta bien vallan ala enfermería -dijo la maestra kaene

-Oye kotaro sentiste eso verdad –dijo momokade

-Si -respondió

-Y tu mitzuki –volvió a preguntar momokade

-Creo que si –respondió

Mientras tanto, Mojo seguía destruyendo la ciudad.

- Jajaja! Soy invencible! – decía Mojo jojo feliz

En ese instante las PPGZ llegaron y empezaron a atacar al robot de Mojo.

-Yo-yo supremo -Dijo Blossom Mientras atacaba al robot con su yo-yo

-Burbujas gigantes -Dijo Bubbles Mientras atacaba también al robot con sus burbujas

-Golpe sónico -Dijo Buttercup Mientras golpeaba al robot con su martillo

Pero sus ataques no hicieron efecto en el robot de Mojo. Las PPGZ quedaron asombradas que un invento de Mojo podía resistir sus ataques.

-¿Qué les sucede, Powerpuff Girls Z? ¿qué les parece mi nuevo y poderoso robot? –dijo mojo jojo

En ese momento el robot empezaba a emitir una fuerte aura negra, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que el robot era muy poderoso debido a ese aura negra.

-¿Cómo podremos derrotar a ese robot? -Dijo Bubbles Muy preocupada

De repente apareceron los rrbz volando

-Es nuestro turno de atacar vamos chicos proyectil de fuego –dijo brick mientras atacaba al robot

-Anillos veloces –dijo boomer mientras atacaba al robot

-bumerang deslumbrante -dijo butch mientras atacaba al robot

Los ataques colisionaron pero no paso nada

-Queeeeeeeee -dijeron los rrbz sorprendidos

-Muajajajaja, ¿qué les pasa? ¿Es demasiado para ustedes?, reía Mojo mientras disparaba su arsenal a diestra y siniestra a los RRB

-No ha cambiado en nada tu modo de atacar, decía Brick esquivando los misiles en el aire

-¿Así?, entonces ¡PRUEBA MIS LASERS!, gritaba Mojo disparando rayos de los ojos de su robot directo a Boomer

-Sencillo -decía Boomer mientras corría a toda velocidad sin que lo tocara el laser

-Se creen tan superiores, ¡PRUEBA ESTO!, ahora su objetivo era Butch lanzándole un puñetazo

Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso, parando su golpe con una mano y lo avienta hacia atrás

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué no es suficiente?, se preguntaba Mojo

-Admítelo mono, estas condenado al fracaso -decía Brick mientras preparaba su ataque especial

Los otros chicos asintieron. Boomer empezó a generar dos anillos con sus varas nuevamente y los lanzó, Butch lanzó su búmeran el cual chocó contra los anillos y toda esa energía junta se dirigía hacia Brick quien los detuvo usando su cerbatana el cual absorbía todo ese poder.

-Bien chicos ahora déjenmelo a mí -Dijo Brick Mientras preparaba su cerbatana que tenía una enorme cantidad de energía en ella

Mojo empezó a atacarlos nuevamente, en ese momento Brick uso su súper ataque

Proyectil de fuego Fénix! –dijo brick

Brick lanzó de su cerbatana una enorme bola de fuego la cual tomó la forma de la legendaria ave (el Fénix), la cual parecía estar viva y se dirigía contra el robot.

No fallare esta vez –dijo mojo jojo mientras se cubría con su robot y hubo una gran explosion

-Phew Todo término, -decía Brick bajando su guardia pero unos misiles salieron de la nube del polvo, pero estos eran más veloces y seguían cada movimiento de Brick impactándose en el

-¡AHHHHHHH! Grito brick de dolor

-Me parece que primero debo acabar con el líder de los chicos -dijo mojo jojo

Blossom se dirigía a atacar al robot de mojo pero instintivamente el robot dispara un laser que impacta en blossom y ella grita de dolor cubriéndola en una nube de polvo

-te… detesto -decía blossom mientras salía del humo y estaba quemada cómicamente

-Ahhh y para los demás tomen –el robot saco una red que atrapo a los verdes

-no puede ser nos atrapo- dijo butch

-Rayos -refunfuño buttercup

-Aun no hemos terminado mojo burbujas explosivas -decía bubbles mientras atacaba al robot

-hoy el viento soplara a mi favor -el robot saca un fuerte ventilador y ataca a bubbles con una ráfaga de aire dejando inconsciente a bubbles con los ojos en espiral

-Falto yo aun toma esto anillos veloces –dijo bommer mientras atacaba

-Toma esto -mojo jojo disparo unos misiles pero boomer los esquivo rápidamente

-Otra vez con eso bahh -boomer corría rápidamente pero el robot dispara pegamento pegando los pies de boomer

-Ahh no es verdad decía boomer mientras sus pies estaban pegados

Jajajaja yo gano… a si es donde estaba aquí muy bien hijo mio perdón por esto pero es necesario decía mojo jojo mientras hiba a disparar un misil

-No puedo… moverme brick tenia mucho dolor

Toma esto mojo jojo disparo unos misiles que se dirigían a brick pero en eso…

-Jaja te patearon el trasero -Blake llego a tiempo salvando a brick de los misiles

-Uggh Blake que haces aquí -decía brick

-Pues teníamos curiosidad de ver como luchaban ustedes -dijo Blake

-nunca pensé que me alegraría verte -dijo brick

-Parece que el robot es fuerte a propósito quien es el rarito que conduce el robot –dijo Blake

-Es alguien fastidioso -decía brick

-ya veo… dijo blake tocándose la barbi

Mientras tanto mojo jojo se enojo por que su ataque fue frustrado

-Pero quienes son estos tontos -dijo mojo jojo

Butch y buttercup estaban luchando para zafarse pero no podían

-Maldición por que no se rompe –maldecía butch

-Espera un momento no se muevan -se escucho una voz

-Buck ¿eres tú? –preguntaba buttercup

-Si el mismo ahora permítanme, bumerang resplandeciente -buck ataco con su bumerang logrando liberar a buttercup y butch

-Gracias amigo -decía buttercup

-De nada -decía buck

Mientras tanto brad ayudo a bubbles a reponerse del ataque

-bubbles-san que bueno que estés bien -dijo brad contento

-no lo estoy mi cabello se arruino buaaaaaaa –bubbles lloraba debido a que se arruino su cabello

Blake y brick miraban al robot detenidamente

-alguna idea genio

-De hecho tengo como unas 200, pero antes que nada ve a ayudar a boomer

-Mi cerbatana ayudara en eso -brick se dirigió con boomer y corto el pegamento que aprisionaba sus pies

-Pagaras por esto mocoso toma -mojo jojo disparo un misil hacia Blake pero este no se movía

-grave error -Blake puso su cerbatana hacia el misil y lo absorbió haciendo que la cerbatana de Blake brillara de un intenso color naranja

- esto es tuyo, proyectil reflector -Blake soplo su cerbatana y sabio un intenso poder de energía naranja atacando a mojo jojo

-aaaaaaaaaaahhhh

-Chicos reúnanse tengo una idea -Blake y los demás se reunieron

-Díganme algo ¿en la edad media que hacían los guerreros de infanteria para vencer a caballeros ehh? -pregunto blake

-Todos se quedaron con una cara de what

-Oye Blake estamos luchando contra un robot –dijo blossom

-Es parte de la estrategia -dijo blake

-Yo se, derribando al jinete -dijo butch

-Pues eso es lo que haremos Boomer, brad corran alrededor de el a toda velocidad

- Ok

- butch, buck ustedes son muy fuertes sostengan los brazos del robot una vez que este mareado

- ya rugiste -dijeron butch y buck

-Bubbles envuelve a blossom y a buttercup en una de tus burbujas para que no les pase nada

-Con gusto

-Brick, tú y yo segaremos a ese mono disparando nuestros proyectiles al suelo creando una inmensa cortina de humo

-espero que sepas lo que haces -dijo brick

-Y nosotras que hacemos -dijo blossom impaciente

-Si que haremos -dijo buttercup impaciente

-paciencia chicas, brick ahora es nuestro momento ya -ordeno blake

-Destello de fuego -dijo Blake disparando una V de fuego al suelo

-Proyectil de fuego –dijo brick atacando hacia el suelo

Los ataques ocasionaron que se formara una cortina de humo

-buck butch su turno –grito Blake

-Si -ambos sostuvieron al robot haciendo que mojo jojo no pueda controlar el robot a su voluntad

Blossom dirígete hacia el domo de cristal que rodea a ese mono y rómpelo con tu yoyo

-Ok -blossom se dirige hacia el robot

-Esto es por lo de hace rato yoyo supremo –blossom rompió el domo dejando al descubierto a mojo jojo

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO -mojo jojo grito de desesperación

-Buttercup solo me queda decirte que APLASTALO -dijo Blake emocionado

-SERA UN PLACER estas frito mojo mazo sónico -buttercup golpeo muy fuerte a mojo jojo haciendo que este vuele por los cielos

-MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON -grito mojo jojo mientras volaba muy lejos por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Más tarde, los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban parados en el suelo mirando a los RRGHTBZ

-oigan saben que fue lo mas raro de todo esto –dijo Blake y se queda observando alas PPG

-Maestra Keane, mi cabello tiene fiebre, Maestra Keane a mi me duele las botas, Maestra Keane mi gorra me esta hablando… ¿es neta? –dijo Blake incrédulo

-Y saben que es lo mas raro que todavía la maestra se lo creyó rayos por que nuestros maestros no son como la señorita kaene –dijo buck sintiendo envidia

-Pues nosotras lo hacemos para salvar el día –dijo blossom

-A si es a si que no nos critiques y a propósito como se salieron de clases ehh –dijo brick

-Blake puso un dispositivo de animación suspendida, todos están durmiendo -dijo brad

-Bueno mejor nos damos prisa, o si no la escuela se acabará -dijo boomer

-Es verdad vámonos –dijo butch

Todos se dirigían a la escuela, una vez mas el día estuvo bajo control.

**Eso fue el principio, no se pierdan el siguiente episodio , gracias y dejen sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada debo agregar 2 cositas más 1.- feliz Halloween a todos, pero yo soy de México y no pierdo mis costumbres y por lo tanto yo le llamare día de muertos por hoy y por el resto de mi vida segundo danny felicidades por tu historia la he leído y esta genial como siempre te felicito eres una gran escritora y una gran persona, solo me resta decirles que disfruten este capitulo.**

**Capitulo 3.- súper humano primera parte**

En una mañana tranquila en la escuela secundaria de Tokio en este momento era la feria de ciencias y todo mundo ofrecía sus proyectos bueno casi ya que muchos chicos no les gustaba esto de la ciencia excepto a alguno que conozcamos, el maestro encargado de supervisar los proyectos estaba deambulando y explorando.

-Jared otra vez el melón con el foco -pregunto el profesor

-si pero esta vez el melón es sin semilla –respondió el estudiante

-Ahh ya veo… usted queda D-E-S-C-A-L-I-F-I-C-A-D-O –lo puso en letras grandes dejando al estudiante deprimido

-y ahora veamos… momokade matsuaka… ohh el estudiante nuevo de Kioto muy bien jovencito explícame que es esto

-acaso no es obvio profesor –respondió momokade

-pues lo que veo es un pescado mas corriente que común –dijo el profesor disgustado

-pues eso es exactamente –dijo momokade contento

-gracias por el dato hmp me voy

-No No No No se valla profesor espere, ahora es un pescado corriente sin valor nutrimental y por lo tanto si se lo doy a mi gatito pues no adquirirá los nutrientes suficientes… pero con este súper rayo lo convierta en un SUPER PESCADO y por lo tanto si mi gato lo come tendrá huesotototes musculotes y su pelo será mucho mas suave y brillante –dijo momokade entusiasmado

-¿enserio? esto se ve interesante a ver activa ese rayo –dijo el profesor con dudas

-con gusto profesor, iniciando el proceso agrandador ya –momokade se cubrió los ojos con unos lentes y un rayo color azul impacto al pescado haciendo que el pez corriente aumentara de tamaño haciéndolo un pez verdaderamente gigante

-IMPRESIONANTE ¿COMO LE HICISTE PARA ALTERAR EL PROCESO MOLECULAR DE ESE PEQUEÑO PEZ?

-Estudie varias teorías y bien que piensa ¿gane?

-MARAVILLOSO… EN MIS 28 AÑOS DE ENSEÑANZA VEO ALGO VERDADERAMENTE INCREIBLE POR PRIMERA VEZ ERES EL GANADOR –el profesor le entrega una medalla de primer lugar a momokade

Luego aparecen los chicos a felicitarlo

-bien hecho socio –dijo kotaro

-Eres grande –dijo mitzuki

-Felicidades momokade-kun –dijo momoko contenta

-Te luciste viejo –dijo kaoru

-Por que no me sorprende –dijo momotaro disgustado

-Me llevare el pescado y mis amigos y yo haremos sushi gustan cenar al rato -dijo momokade

-Nos encantaría, no es así chicos -dijo miyako

-Si nos gustaría –dijo miyashiro de mala manera

-woojo –fingió interés kaoretsu

-Los esperamos en nuestra casa alas 7 de la noche nos vemos chicos -dijo kotaro

-Con su permiso que tengan un buen dia -mitsuki se despide haciendo una reverencia y los 3 se retiran

Mientras tanto los momotaro, miyashiro y kaoretsu caminaban charlando los unos a los otros

-vamos a ir a cenar con esos tontos esto apesta –dijo kaoretsu molesto

-y que lo digas –dijo miyashiro

-me da curiosidad en ver ese rayo agrandador me cae que ese momokade hizo trampa –dijo momotaro

-En fin nos vemos al rato muchachos hasta luego -dijo momotaro y los tres se despidieron

Kojiro caminaba hacia su casa pero luego vio que 6 chicos grandes perseguían a un niño de 9 años y lo arrinconaron en un pequeño callejón

-hasta aquí llegaste idiota –dijo un brabucón

-No nos has entregado el dinero de tu almuerzo te daremos una golpiza –dijo otro brabucón

-no por favor déjenme en paz –dijo el chico asustado

Respuesta quivocado esta vez vamos ala parte de las costillas -dijo otro brabucon

Los 6 estuvieron a punto de golpear al pequeño pero kaoretsu les hace frente

-Hey bola de abusivos aléjense de el

-Por que no te ocupas de tus asuntos ehh imbécil

-Es exactamente lo que hago solo caminaba hasta que los vi a ustedes infelices pagaran por esto –dijo kaoretsu tronándose los puños

-Ya veo muchachos a el -dijo el brabucón lider

La pelea fue reñida kaoretsu peleo contra los seis saliendo victorioso pero también recibió muchos golpes

-esto no se a terminado mocoso iremos por ti -los 6 abusivos se retiraron

-Esos abusivos se lo merecían descuida niño no te preocupes

-Tonto por tu culpa me van a golpear mas te odio el niño -se fue corriendo dejando a kaoretsu muy confundido

-ok hice lo mejor que pude es mejor que me valla a mi casa –dijo kaoretsu

Tiempo despues los 6 chicos llegaron ala dirección mostrada por mokomade para cenar

-valla esa es su casa –dijo momoko

-se ve muy grande –dijo momotaro

Momoko toco la puerta y en seguida momokade fue a abrir vestia muy elegante

-muchachos me alegra que llegaran por favor pasen -dijo momokade

-gracias dijo buttercup

-tu casa es muy bonita dijo miyako

-Les agradesco porfavor siéntense que bebida les sirvo o prefieren un refrescoun refresco –dijo momokade

-Yo ire al baño –dijo momotaro

-por aquí chicos kotaro es barténder el puede hacer cualquier bebida, no es así socio grito momokade

-Claro que si

-de veras sírveme algo que tengas de tu repertorio pero no alcohol –dijo kaoretsu arrogante

-Ok esta es una de mis favoritas se llama laguna azul permíteme prepararlo -dijo kotaro

Kotaro preparo la bebida en menos de 10 minutos sirviéndola en un frasco el liquido era realmente azul de ahí el nombre de la bebida

-wow se ve muy azul seguro que no tiene alcohol –pregunto kaoretsu con dudas

-no soy maldoso como otros -dijo kotaro arrogante

-a ver que tal sabe –kaoretsu tomo la bebida y al parecer le gusto

-lo admito sabe sabroso –dijo kaoretsu sintiendo decepción

-soy un buen bartender –dijo kotaro satisfecho

-Súper yo también quiero

-Y yo

-Y Yo

-en un momento saldrá en sushi, mitzuki ya esta listo –pregunto momokade

-me falta poco porfavor ten paciencia enseguida lo traeré

Momotaro registraba cada rincón de la casa hasta que finalmente encontro lo que queria el rayo agrandador

-por fin esto será interesante

Tiempo después los 9 chicos se sentaron a comer el sushi que preparo mitsuki en realidad mitszuki cocinaba muy bien cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria de kioto minako (brat) siempre aprovechaba para chantajearlo e intimidarlo para que le hiciera su almuerzo, siempre la molestaba y tambien comenzaba a abrazarlo de una manera tan sofocante, ella llego a enamorarse de el por su manera de ser pero mitzuki no la veía como alguien especial sino como alguien intimidante y hacia lo que ella quería por una sola cosa: miedo

Sabe rico cocinas muy bien dijo momoko

-el ver que todos disfrutan lo que yo preparo me hace muy feliz -dijo mitsuki contento

En serio sabe muy sabroso verdad miyashiro

-Ehh si miyashiro se atragantaba con el sushi aunque no lo admitiera el le gusto lo que preparo

-Si quieres puedo cocinarles seguido -dijo mitsuki muy feliz

Despues de comer los chicos desidieron mostrales la casa a sus invitados

-y bien vienes tu momokade le dijo a momotaro acercandose a el -para que veas que no le hago algo raro a tu novia –esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro a momotaro haciendo que él se sonrojara

-ehh no me quedo aquí –dijo momotaro

-mas te vale que no toques nada o te matare jejejeje –momokade lo dijo en tono de broma pero lo dijo en serio

-Vengan les muestro la casa -dijo momokade alas chicas haciendo que ellas vinieran y kotaro lñes hizo un ademan con los dedos de _te estoy observando_

_-_ya se fueron los idiotas miren les voy a mostrar lo que encontré –dijo momotaro

Los chicos subieron ala habitación de momokade

-miren el rayo laser –dijo kaoretsu

-Y para que funciona –pregunto miyashiro

-hace mas grande los objetos –dijo momotaro

Los chicos se quedaron viendo el experimento, el rayo apuntaba directo ala cama de momokade.

─Parece que momokade quiere hacer su cama mas grande que huevon ─comentó Momotaro sonriendo, Miyashiro rió suavemente

─¡quiere hacer un king size!─bromeó Kaoretsu, señalando. Los tres se echaron a reír.

─Ah, me pregunto cuando vamos a salvar el día hoy...─dijo la pelirroja, pensando

─Y contra quien pelearemos agregó el rubio

─No me importa, mientras patee traseros ─sonrió confiado el moreno, que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de el disparador de rayo -o para pasar el rato deberíamos hacer la king size dijo kaoretsu bromeando

Entonces, Kaoretsu se apoyó sin querer sobre el botón de el disparador con su mano.

─¡CUIDADO, IDIOTA!─gritaron Momoro y Miyashiro, Kaoretsu se apartó pero ya era tarde

El aparato disparó un rayo azul, que se perdió en una dirección desconocida. Los chicos estaban paralizados cómicamente al ver eso.

─¿Qué he hecho?─se preguntó Kaoretsu, preocupado

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad el niño de 9 años estaba sentado en una banqueta llorando, tenía un moretón en la cara

-snif no puedo mas esos brabucones y de paso mi papa me golpea si tan solo fuera muy fuerte los pondria en su lugar pero no puedo soy debil

Sin darse cuenta el rayo azul impacto en el haciendo que gritara de dolor, en ese momento los músculos del niño comenzaron a aumentar peligrosamente su voz se engrosaba y enmanaba un aura azul

-ESTÚPIDA VIDA el niño golpeo un contenedor pero la fuerza del golpe tiro el contenedor lejos

-wow yo hice eso mi deseo se cumplió soy fuerte debo usar este poder para vengarme de todos ahora se arrepentiran de haber molestado a todd

El chico llego a su casa mientras que su padre estaba borracho y golpeaba salvajemente la puerta de una habitacion

-sal de ahí mujer o ya veras

-deja en paz a mi mama

-ahh mocoso maleducado te daré una golpiza para que te eduques –dijo el señor borracho

-YA NO VAS A MALTRATAR A MI MAMA

Todd sujeta de la garganta al hombre borracho y lo arroja hacia una pared dejándolo inconsciente y con muchos moretones

Mientras tanto en la casa de los rrghtbz, los tres rrbz estaban congelados cómicamente

-espero que tu gracia no afecte a nadie –dijo momotaro a kaoretsu

-yo también lo espero -contesto kaoretsu

-chicos mejor vámonos -dijo miyashiro preocupado

Los tres chicos se retiraron de la casa corriendo por temor a que fueron descubiertos, al día siguiente era sábado y todd salía de su casa y se dirigió al callejón donde se encontraban los bravucones que siempre lo golpeaban

-entréguenme su dinero o les parto la cara -les dijo todd a los abusivos

-que dijiste que nos vas a partir la cara… tienes agallas pero ahorita mismo te las voy a arrancar –dijo el bravucón lider

No tu serás al que le arranque su hombría –dijo todd

Todd golpea al brabucon con una muestra monstruosa mandándolo a volar hacia un basurero

-Ayyy pero desde ughh –no pudo contemplar la frase por que todd lo sujeto del cuello

Todd ahora es fuerte, todd va a aplastarte

Todd tomo de la pierna al bravucón y comenzó a azotarlo una y otra vez en el piso violentamente

-defiéndete abusivo todd azota en el suelo mal brabucon se enzioma sobre el y comienza a golpearlo en la cara

-todd furioso, todd te golpeara hasta que se case, toma esto maldito toma tomaaaaa –todd .le gritaba mientras le pegaba en la cara hasta dejarlo inconciente con la cara muy inflada y sus manos quedaron manchadas de sangre

-AHHHH LO MATO CORRAN CHICOS CORRAAAAAN

-ESE NIÑO ESTA LOCO

los 5 restantes fueron corriendo hacia un carro donde se subieron y abrocharon con seguro las puertas pero todd de un salto llego hasta el carro y conezo a golpearlo, cada golpe abollaba mas el carro

-salgan de ahí cobardes todd los golpeara a todos

-AAAAAAHHH AUXILIO QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE -gritaban los abusivos muy asustados

Todd levanto fácilmente el coche y lo voleo al revés

INCLÍNENSE ANTE TODD, INCLÍNENSE ANTE TODD, TODO EL MUNDO INCLÍNENSE ANTE TODD –gritaba el chico furioso

Mientras en el laboratorio…

-Profesor es mejor que vea esto -dijo ken muy asustado

-esto es malo peach llama alas chicas –dijo el profesor

**CONTINUARA… reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola como están amigos disculpen la demora **

**Capitulo 4.- Súper humano segunda parte**

Algo misterioso había pasado, el chico que fue golpeado por el rayo laser azul se comportaba muy violento, la estructura del rayo aumento su agresividad y actuaba como si fuera poseído por un demonio. Era el momento donde los chicos y las chicas debían intervenir antes de que sucediera algo verdaderamente terrible.

-arrodíllense ante todd –gritaba el chico furioso

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach se miraban

-Peach, ya sabes que hacer-dijo Ken.-Powerpuff Girls Z!, Rowdyruff Boys Z! Los necesitamos a todos!-dijo Peach en voz alta.

-Ahora que-dijo Kaoru. Pero en ese momento sus cinturones brillaron, ellas se miraron y asintieron, luego cada una se transformó en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

-Que sucede profeso dijo blossom

-Vallan de inmediatamente ala ciudad hay una persona haciendo destrozos –dijo el profesor alarmado

-Acaso fue infectado por los rayos negros –pregunto bubbles

-Sentimos decirles que los rayos negros no tienen nada que ver con el –dijo ken

-Que no ha sido afectado por los rayos negros entonces de que se trata –pregunto buttercup

-Para mayor información véanlo por ustedes mismas –dijo el profesor

Mientras tanto en la casa de los otros chicos…

-Lo sabia, traer a esos idiotas era una estúpida idea LO SABIAAAAA, _hermanito por que no organizamos una cena para llevarnos mejor con ellos_ dijiste, _hay que darles una oportunidad_ dijiste, _no hay que juzgar alas personas por lo que son_ dijiste y yo como imbécil haciéndote caso porque de verdad creía que podíamos llevarnos mejor pero no fue así, argh no te Cansas de equivocarte mitzuki –regañaba momokade

-Pero hermano yo no sabia que esto iba a pasar perdóname T-T –dijo mitzuki culpable

-Tocaron mi rayo… sabia que ese resoplido azul no me lo imaginaba, SABES QUE CONSECUENCIAS HABRA POR ESE ACTO INCONCIENTE quien sabe que consecuencias habrá…. Y si infectaron a un animal más grande o peor aun, una persona -Momokade comenzó a imaginarse el caos que traería su nuevo invento DETENIDAMENTE

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. HAY QUE DARNOS PRISA RAPIDO, QUIERO ASEGURARME DE QUE NADA MALO PASE, KOTARO…. KOTARO ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS? –momokade ya estaba totalmente histérico

-Aquí estoy no grites –dijo kotaro fastidiado

-NO entiendes lo que pasa verdad –dijo momokade molesto

-Que si algo llegara pasar solo debemos pelear –dijo kotaro muy tranquilo

-Hgummm nunca cambias kotaro, chicos hora de la acción hay que darse prisa dijo momokade

Los 3 chicos se transformaron en su forma RRGHTBZ

-súper Blake –dijo momokade

-wizard Brad –dijo mitzuki

-master buck –dijo kotaro

-Rowdyright Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

Los rowdys estaban viendo por televisión el caos que se había desatado por que kaoretsu cometió su estupidez del día

-KAORETSUUUUUUU –dijo momotaro molesto

-Ya sé que fue mi culpa no me lo restriegues –dijo kaoretsu molesto

-chicos mejor nos damos prisa

-Si hay que corregir la estupidez de kaoretsu -dijo momotaro

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

-De prisa chicos no esta tan lejos de aquí vamos –dijo brick y se fueron volando lo mas rápido que pudieron

Mientras tanto las ppgz habían llegado donde se encontraba todd haciendo sus desastre

-los destruiré a todos aargh –todd volvió a levantar la camioneta

-Válgame dios –dijo blossom

Que fuerza dijo buttercup

-eso es lo que debemos detener verdad me da miedo -dijo bubbles

-Chicas esperen –las ppgz voltearon a tras y vieron a los rrbz

-debemos detenerlo antes de que lastime a alguien mas los 6 juntos –dijo brick mirando a butch con cierto enfado

-Agh ya te dije que…. Esperen conozco a ese ¿chico?

-Que lo conoces de que hablas –dijo buttercup confundida

-Ire a razonar con él no me tardo

Todd estaba a punto de lanzar la camioneta hasta el infinito y mas allá por suerte llego butch a tranquilizar un poco las cosas.

-niño espera puedo hablar contigo –dijo butch

todd volteo a ver molesto a butch

-LARGATE

-no te enfades solo vengo a saludarte Como te llamas

-Todd

-Ok todd crees que podamos charlar civilizadamente por favor –dijo butch

-…..

-Bien de seguro estas vengándote de ellos verdad –pregunto butch

-TU no sabes lo que me han hecho pasar esos tipos siempre me golpeaban me quitaban mi dinero y no me dejaban vivir tranquilo ahora yo les estoy haciendo lo mismo DEBEN PAGAR –dijo todd molesto

-Si ya lo se niño yo vi como abusaban de ti, y si son unos imbéciles pero no son súper humanos como tu, ¿entiendes? mira un gran poder conlleva una gran… -butch no termino de decir la frase debido a un puñetazo de todd que lo envió lejos dejándolo inconsciente

-TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS

-Es un maldito vamos tras el -brick se molesto por que todd golpeo a butch, los dos rowdys se lanzaron a atacar

-Oye imbécil toma esto, proyectil de fuego –grito brick

-Anillos veloces –dijo boomer muy molesto

El ataque de los RRBZ alcanzó a todd ocasionando una fuerte explosión

-les daré una paliza -dijo la voz de todd, los brick y boomer vieron que algo se movía en la nube de polvo de la explosión, todd se sentía normal, no le había hecho efecto los ataques de los RRBZ. Los RRBZ estaban sorprendidos por la resistencia de todd

-¡No puede ser, nuestros ataques no le hicieron daño!-dijo Boomer sorprendido

Instantáneamente todd corrió directo a boomer y trato de golpearlo pero boomer lo esquivo

-eres muy lento –dijo boomer confiado

-nadie se burla de mi -todd junto sus dos manos y aplaudió tan fuerte mandando a boomer a volar estrellándose contra un edificio

-BOOMER - grito bubbles preocupada

-no es verdad tan poderoso es el rayo que invento ese estúpido de Blake maldición –dijo brick

-chicas hay que ayudar vamos –dijo blossom

-Blossom rápido hay que hacer nuestro ataque dúo –dijo brick

-Estoy lista –dijo blossom

-Yoyo supremo plus –dijo blossom lanzando su yoyo

-Proyectil de fuego plus –dijo brick lanzando su ataque de fuego hacia el yoyo de blossom

-Gran yoyo ardiente –gritaron brick y blossom ala vez el yoyo comenzaba a envolverse en llamas ya no era rosado si no era un yoyo totalmente de fuego y el ataque fue a impactar hacia todd el yoyo causo una gran explosión de fuego que se llego a ver por toda la ciudad

Mientras tanto en la otra parte de la ciudad

Los rrgtbz estaban volando

-Blake a veces eres muy paranoico no hay nada –dijo buck

-No nos iremos de aquí hasta no estar completamente seguros de que nada paso -dijo Blake

-Chicos que fue eso -dijo brad señalando una enorme explosión

-Oh no esto no tiene buena pinta vamos hacia allá rápido -dijo Blake

Los tres fueron volando rápidamente dejando a su paso unas estelas naranja azul turquesa y verde pistache

-Creo que esto se termino -dijo blossom

-ojala –completo brick

-Woa que ataque tan genial –dijo buttercup

-urra –dijo bubbles

La celebración duro muy poco ya que desde el humo salía todd un poco lastimado con algunas quemaduras y se veía bastante molesto

-Las ppgz y brick estaban muy sorprendidos y preocupados al ver que el ataque dúo no funcionó tampoco. -¡Nuestro otro ataque no funcionó!-dijo Brick preocupado

-YA ME TIENEN HARTO NO LOS QUIERO VER MAS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH –todd comenzaba a emitir una energía azul intensa

Todd se dirigía hacia ellos muy furioso. -los destruiré a cada uno!-dijo todd bastante enojado y decidido a hacerles daño, las chicas y brick estaban aterrados al no saber que hacer

-ese momento todd voló contra las ppg y brick muy rápido dándoles un mortal golpe a cada uno, y los chicos se estrellaron al suelo debido al ataque, después de esto todd se dirigía hacia brick tomándolo del cuello, se disponía a darle el golpe final pero blossom alcanzo a reaccionar débilmente

-Yoyo su… su..pre..mo blossom lanzo su yoyo en un intento por protejer a brick de la ira de todd pero no funciono

Todd solto a un debilitado brick y se dirigio hacia blossom, tomo del cuello a blossom para darle un golpe mortal

-suelta..me –dijo blossom debilmente

-Todd se encargara de que no fastidies nunca

Todd estuvo a punto de golpear a blossom pero rápidamente fue rescatada por brad que a una gran velocidad se la llevo lejos de todd

AUN HAY MAS

-llegue a tiempo blossom-san –dijo brad

-brad-kun eres tu –dijo blossom

-Buck usa tu súper ataque –grito blake

-Toma esto fuuton rasen bumerang –buck lanzo su bumerang de viento que colisiono contra todd haciendo una enorme explosión

-LO LOGRE, LO LOGRE –grito buck contento

-Oye buck deja de ver tantos animes quieres –dijo Blake con una gotita en la sien

-JAMAS –dijo buck

-En lo que el ataque surge efecto debemos aprovechar en llevarnos a los demás lejos de aquí andando -dijo blake

-Estoy listo -dijo brad

Buck, blake y brad se llevaron a los 6 chicos que estaban inconscientes hacia el laboratorio del profesor

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban en diferentes camillas y se estaban despertando poco a poco

-que bueno que llegamos a tiempo lo hicimos pudimos salvarlos -dijo Blake contento

-Que paso –dijo brick

-Pues el rayo agrandador altero la estructura molecular de una persona y eso aumento su fuerza rapidez y parece que también su agresividad -dijo Blake serio

-Escucha tengo que decirte que –dijo brick

-Si Ya sé que ustedes invadieron mi cuarto hurgaron mis cosas y por idiotas dispararon el rayo pero eso lo arreglaremos después lo importante es que ustedes están a salvo era lo que mas importaba que alivio

-Blake donde estamos –dijo blossom despertándose

-En el laboratorio del profesor -respondió blake

-Hay que ocurrió -dijo butch despertándose

-Hay maldito niño juro que esta vez lo voy a derrotar –dijo buttercup despertándose

-No puedes derrotarlo ninguno de nosotros puede derrotarlo -dijo Blake muy serio

-Como sea queremos una revancha con el -dijo brick

-No seas imprudente quieres suicidarte el temperamento de ese niño es muy volátil e inestable te acabaría en cuestión de segundos –dijo blake

El profesor ken y peach entran al cuarto

-Valla están bien que alegría, por cierto Blake me contó todo -dijo el profesor serio

Y que haremos –dijo bubbles despertándose

-Blake y yo estamos haciendo un antídoto lo mejor es que ustedes descansen y se recuperen de su batalla dijo el profesor muy serio

Blake y el profesor estaban trabajando sin parar en buscar un antídoto para volver ala normalidad a todd

-Estoy muy exausto ire por algo ala cocina

-Yo me quedare trabajando en esto -dijo blake

Brick y blossom entran al laboratorio de químicos para ver si ya estaba lista la formula

-Blake ya tienes el antídoto -pregunto brick

-Argh aun no es inútil la estructura del antídoto no alcanza orbitales bajos de energía

Blossom por pura curiosidad prueba el antídoto de blake

-Mmm sabe acido ya lo intentaste con azúcar –dijo blossom

-Blossom Por favor este no es un problema que pueda resolverse con…. Eso es _azúcar_ (Blake dijo la palabra azúcar con el mismo tono que lo hace Celia cruz) eso eres un genio blossom el monosacárido ayudara a establecer la solución –dijo Blake mientras vaciaba azúcar al antídoto y este brillaba de un intenso color verde

-si ya lo se soy muy lista imagine que necesitaba el saca monos árido –dijo blossom orgullosa

-Lo hice el antídoto esta completo PROFESOR UTONIO LO HICE VIVA YUPIIII –gritaba Blake contento mientras Blake iba ala cocina

Ala mañana siguiente los chicos estaban listos para volver a enfrentar a todd

-con esto lo volveremos ala normalidad lo llamo el antídoto alba –blake saco una pequeña probeta con el antídoto brillando

-No fallaremos esta vez –dijo blossom

-Dalo por hecho –dijo brick

Los 9 chicos salieron para resolver el problema de un a vez por todas

Todd estaba destruyendo otro edificio y seguía aterrorizando ala gentey los 9 chicos decididos a detenerlo se pusieron enfrente de el

-todd tus fechorías terminan aquí y ahora beberás este antídoto pronto –dijo brick

-Revertirá los horribles efectos secundarios del rayo agrandador esta solución te volverá ala normalidad –dijo blake

-Para que sea normal y vuelvan a abusar de mi ni soñarlo me gusta ser grande -todd aplaudió con fuerza mandando a volar a los 9 chicos

-Como lo pensé esta fuera de control a sus posiciones hay que abatirlo -dijo brick

-Ese tonto me debe un golpe toma esto bumerang deslumbrante butch ataca a todd con su bumeran pero todd lo repele con su mano, en seguida butch salta hacia todd y le da un puñetazo en la cara, pero butch pone una cara de traumatizado como si tuviera diarrea

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy me dolió –dijo butch lloriqueando por su mano todd vuelve a golpear a butch dejándolo tirado en el suelo

-Ya te lo dije no pueden derrotarlo por medios físicos no seas necio –dijo Blake serio

-¡Grr! -Gruño buttercup atacando con su martillo a todd pero, todd lo detuvo con una sola mano esta vez todd uso un grito sónico que mando a volar a buttercup hacia un edificio

-Por que nadie me escucha –dijo Blake molesto

-Todos juntos usemos nuestro super ataque especial –dijo brick

-AAAAAAALTOOOO AHIIII grito blake muy molesto

-lo que Blake quiere decir es que repetiremos el ciclo de nuevo -dijo buck serio

-Y que sugieres ehh -dijo brick molesto

-Someterlo impedir que se mueva y a si le inyectamos el antidoto y asuntoarreglado -dijo Blake serio

-Muy bien entonces hay que inmovilizarlo butch activo sus poderes salvajes haciéndose 20 veces mas fuerte

-Taladro deslumbrante –butch ataco a todd pero el resiste el ataque saliendo un poco lastimado

Jejejeje no me perderé la diversión buck activo sus poderes salvajes también haciéndose 20 veces mas fuerte

-Taladro resplandeciente –buck ataco a todd aprovechando que estaba débil por el ataque de butch

-Butch ahora sujetémoslo –dijo buck

-Suéltenme idiotas –dijo todd mientras eran sujetados por butch y buck

-Que están esperando inyéctenselo –dijo butch

Brick le arrebato el antídoto a Blake lo pone en su cerbatana y sopla la capsula que le dio justo en el cuello de todd

-NOOOOO MIS PODERES –todd estaba encogiéndose mas y mas hasta que volvió a ser ese pequeño niño de ocho años

-otra vez soy el de siempre oh no los brabucones me volverán a golpear dijo el niño temeroso

Butch desactivo sus poderes salvajes

-Hay que cobrarnos por lo que nos hizo lo voy a desnucar -dijo buttercup acercándose amenazadoramente al niño

-espera yo cause este problema y lo resolveré ven -todd acompañaba todd siguió a butch

Butch le dijo algo en el oído de todd y los dos fueron con los brabucones, Butch se arrojó a si mismo en la pared

-Porfavor niño no me tortures soy muy joven para morir NOOOOOO –dijo butch fingiendo lloriquear como una niña

-Lárgate antes de que cambie de opinion -dijo todd siguiendo el juego

-chicos no lo hagan enfadar o si no los va a matar –dijo butch haciendo que los brabucones temblaran de miedo

-aléjate de nosotros fenómeno -dijo el brabucón líder y los otros se echaron a correr como gallinas

**Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy gracias por leer ¿reviews?**

**rowdyright boys z**

**h-t-t-p-:-/-/-x-e-l-s-i-o-r-4-5-6-.-d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t-.-c-o-m-/-g-a-l-l-e-r-y-/-#-/-d-5-g-w-e-a-u junten los espacios**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola traigo el siguiente dentro de poco se pondrá bastante interesante y muchos dirían que por que tanto protagonismo a los chicos de mi invención bueno en algunas veces el ser humano llega a dudar de quien es realmente su identidad su afiliación por x problemas, y ellos tendrán mucho que ver en esto**

**Capitulo 5.- escuela deportes y trabajo… esperen ¿trabajooo?**

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

-esto se ve interesante creo saber cuales van a ser nuestros sirvientes reales no te parece onee-chan –se oía una voz femenina muy linda

-jejeje, tranquila aun no es momento para eso pero dentro de poco nos traslademos a esta escuela pero por ahora hay que observar detenidamente, si estiman que valen la pena iremos por ellos –dijo otra voz femenina y sensual

-seducirlos ehhh me gusta tu idea hermana ya quiero poner mis labios en uno de ellos –dijo una tercera femenina voz bastante lujuriosa

-será mejor observarlos mas

-hermana mi paciencia no durara mucho…

-una vez que tengas a tu sirviente podrás hacer las cosas sucias que se te vengan ala mente pero por ahora solo ten paciencia

**En la escuela…**

-a ver jóvenes quien puede explicarme la solución de este muñeco de nieve –dijo el profesor mostrando el muñeco que tenia varios radianes y ecuaciones

-no se…

-yo tampoco…

-hmmmm

Ningún alumno podía contestar la pregunta difícil que les planteo el profesor ni siquiera las fabulosas e increíbles power puff girls zni los varoniles y rebeldes rowdyruff boys z hasta que n alumno promedio levanto la mano para responder

-si tú el niño del gorrito ponte de pie por favor –menciono el profesor y momokade fue directo al pizarrón para responder

-en realidad debemos responder primero las ecuaciones que tiene dicho muñeco, para eso simplemente cambiamos el termino literal a un cociente y el sustraendo lograra el cociente deseado, ahora tenemos que añadir los radianes y una vez que se resuelvan las ecuaciones difíciles solo quedaran los radios la nariz de zanahora no es necesario saberlo solo el volumen del cuerpo –dijo momokade anotando quien sabe cuanta cosa en el pizarrón dejando a los demás con la boca abierta

- correcto señor puede sentarse –dijo el profesor

-gracias –dijo momokade

-es que acaso ¿tendrá vida social? –murmuro momotaro pero esto paso a oídos de momokade

-por supuesto viejo y te aseguro que es mejor que la tuya –dijo momokade

-bien muchachos ya se acercan las vacaciones y les dejare trabajo especial -dijo el profesor y en seguida los gritos de los alumnos inconformes se hacían notar

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-NO ES JUSTOOOOOOOOOO

-¿DE CUAL SE FUMO PROFESOOOOOR?

-NO SE EMOCIONEEEEEEEEEEE

-SILENCIO YO MANDO AQUÍ Y USTEDES TIENEN TAREA QUE HACER ya que esto contara para el 60 porciento de su calificación final me oyeron –dicho esto el profesor se fue

Los 9 chicos salieron solo que iban en dos grupos uno de 6 (ya saben quienes) y otro de 3

-hermano que clase nos toca después -dijo mitzuki

-según este horario dice que nos toca deportes y luego talleres optativos

-SIIII OJALA Y HAIGA COSTURA n_n –dijo mitzuki

-pero debemos elegir que deportes habrá no –dijo kotaro

-tal parece –dijo momokade

-la educación que recibimos de aquí es bastante diferente que cuando estábamos en Kioto –dijo kotaro

-Bueno vamos a cambiarnos chicos –dijo momokade

-Si n_n –dijo mitzuki

-Yo te sigo –dijo kotaro

Mientras en el grupo de 6…

-a veces son raritos –dijo kaoru

-Nah ¿en serio? Respondió kaoretsu

-ya se a quien debo pedirle que haga mi tarea –dijo momoko con una cara siniestra

-me das miedo –dijo momotaro asustado miyako y miyashiro rieron solamente

Todos los alumnos salieron a clases después de un rato se escucho un silbato que el entrenador tenia todos dejaron de estirarse entre ellos y se acercaron.

-muy bien chicos es el tiempo libre- todos comenzaron a aplaudir excepto tres chicos

-¿a que se refiere con eso?- pregunto momokade

-es el momento de esta clase en el que puedes hacer cualquier actividad que tú quieras, excepto sentarte a platicar jaja- le explico kaoru mostrando como había diferentes tipos de aparatos y muchos equipos de personas jugando deportes distintos

-ya veo muchas gracias Kaoru-san –dijo mitsuki y fue hacia el equipo donde había alumnos que trotaban

-Lo que quiera ehh, mmm eso se ve muy emocionante –momokade fue con unos tipos rudos y corpulentos que jugaban jockey

-Ojala haiga basquetbol –dijo kotaro y fue como loco a buscar a ver con quien jugaba

-Atención tienen 15 minutos y después a las duchas- les indico el profesor, todos formaron pequeños grupos y se dirigieron a la actividad que mas les gustara, o en la que fueran mejores

momokade fue hacia los que jugaban jockey

-hola chicos puedo jugar –dijo momokade sonriendo

Los chicos lo miraron bastante feo pero a momokade no parecía inmutarse

-a si que el niño quiere jugar –dijo un jugador muy rudamente

-a si es n_n

-de acuerdo primero debes pasar una prueba y después podrás unirte con nosotros –el jugador se reunió con los otros 6

-deberás dejaras que juegue ehh

-Relájate no dejaremos que entre un insecto como el, háganlo sufrir y después verán como ira llorando con su mami –dijo el capitán del equipo imaginándose como momokade va llorando tras recibir una paliza

-esta bien tienes que meter un gol pero deberás jugar contra nosotros 6

-esta bien hagámoslo –dijo momokade sosteniendo un palo de jockey

-Perfecto -el capitán sonrió macabramente

En la pista de carreras...

-¿hola hay alguien?- pregunto Mitzuki ya que solo vio a miyashiro en posición

-descuida algunos me dijeron que no valía la pena ni intentarlo –dijo miyashiro

-¿porque? –pregunto mitzuki

-no lo se- miyashiro se encogió de hombros y se puso en posición

En cuanto se escucho el disparo miyashiro salió disparado como un rayo -tal vez porque soy el mas rápido de todo el instituto- grito orgulloso.

-Ya veo entonces no me contendré miyashiro-san -dijo mitzuki

La carrera era bastante rápida miyashiro confiaba en su habilidad pero en eso mitsuki paso al lado de él, le sonrió

-hola miyashiro-kun -dijo saludándolo con una mano y avanzo mas rápido

-adiós miyashiro-kun –mitzuki dejo completamente atrás a miyashiro hasta llegar a la meta miyashiro freno en seco mirándolo atónito y con la boca abierta al igual que todos los demás que miraban (eso incluye al entrenador)

-es cierto lo que dices eres muy rápido, ¿otra carrera?- mitzuki estaba cansado pero sonreía

En la cancha de básquet…

-Esta es la cancha de basquetbal –pregunto kotaro a unos chicos y tres chicas de buen físico

-No es de futbol que se juega con las manos –dijo un chico burlándose de kotaro

-Ya entendí sarcástico

-y a que vienes ehh –pregunto una chica mirandolo presumida

-A jugar ¿puedo? –pregunto kotaro

-Claro si aguantas el ritmo respondió el chico que se burlo

-no hay bronca –dijo kotaro muy orgulloso

En eso los chicos hicieron equipo y a kotaro lo dejaron con las chicas de buen busto

-solo no me estorbes –dijo una chica que al parecer no le gusto la decisión

-descuida anotare muchas canastas –kotaro le guiño un ojo

El juego empezó los demas corrieron a quitarse el balón en eso kotaro habilidosamente agarro el balo y burlaba con facilidad al equipo contrario estaba a punto de anotar pero el chico que se burlo de el no lo dejaba

-de aquí no pasas –dijo el chico

-esta bien como tu digas –kotaro encestó el primer tiro

-Hmp suerte de principiante

-deberías saber que tengo mucha experiencia en esto jeje

El juego siguió esta vez el capitán intento anotar una canasta pero kotaro lo impidió y enseguida fue a anotar otra con facilidad y así siguió el juego hasta que quedaron todos cansados

-hmp y se hacen llamar atletas ehh, bueno no esta tan mal buen juego chicos –dijo kotaro e hizo una reverencia

Ahh ahh ya me canse –dijo momoko despues de jugar

Igual yo –dijo miyako

-Aun quedan 8 minutos –dijo Kaoru

-Maldito mitzuki corre como endemoniado –dijo miyashiro

-Competiste contra el y perdiste no me lo creo -dijo kaoretsu en eso 2 chicos llegan con ellas

-Oigan muchachos saben donde esta momokade –pregunto mitzuki

-Yo se donde esta esta en… espero llamen a una ambulancia Kaoru señalo que momokade tal vez se haiga metido ala boca del lobo

-Tenemos que ir rápido -dijo kaoru -en eso los 8 chicos van ala cancha de jockey y se sientan a ver el partido

-¿Estas listo?

-Tráela –dijo momokade

El partido comenzó los 6 chicos corpulentos iban con intensiones de lastimar a momokade

Lo tengo –momokade avanzaba rapidanemte pero en un instante u jugador negro y muy gordo taclea a momokade mandándolo a volar el se estrello en el suelo y se lastimo bastante

-perdóname no te vi viejo –dijo el chico obeso burlandose

-de acuerdo –dijo momokade que estaba que le dolía el brazo

-No es cierto lo hiciste a propósito juega bien idiota -grito kotaro muy molesto

momokade se paro en seguida y miro seriamente al tipo obeso, tomo su palo y se pudo en posición,

-tengo que anotar cueste lo que cueste –dijo momokade

Uno de los otros jugadores tenia el pock y momokade fue directo hacia el se lo quito con suma facilidad a lo que el jugador se molesto y puso su palo causando que momokade se callera en el duro suelo de concreto

-fíjate donde pisas viejo –dijo el otromtipo burlon

-momokade estaba en el suelo pero volvió a levantarse de nuevo –ya vi –dijo momokade mas serio

Se puso de pie tomo el pock y otra vez fue ala portería con intensión de meter gol pero en eso dos tipos obesos lo taclean uno por debajo y el otro por arriba haciendo que momokade cayera por tercera vez, mitsuki se asusto mucho

-esos tipos van a mandar a mi hermano al hospital –dijo mitzuki muy asustado y a punto de llorar

-MALDITOS LES DARE UNA PALIZA -kotaro se puso de pie pero momokade hizo con su mano un ademan de que no lo hiciera

-Jejejejeje -se reían los jugadores

-son unos tramposos –dijo miyako molesta

-No tienen honor –dijo momoko molesta

-INFELICES LO QUIEREN LASTIMAR –dijo Kaoru muy molesta

-JAJAJAJAJA esto es divertido, estoy mas feliz que un diputado recibiendo su aguinaldo –dijo momotaro y comiéndose unas palomitas de maíz y momoko le da un coscorrón

-si tiene cerebro se retirara de ahí -dijo kaouretsu como si nada

-Veras kaoretsu-san a veces momokade es bastante terco no se ira –dijo mitzuki preocupado

Momokade se levanta débilmente

-bien vamos por alguna anotación –dijo momokade

-Chicos reúnanse esta vez mándenlo al hospital sin piedad me oyeron –dijo el capitán

Los jugadores gordos se fueron hacia momokade con no muy buenas intensiones

-de acuerdo llevemos esto al siguiente nivel –dijo momokade y se fue con los jugadores obesos

Hábilmente momokade uso el palo de jockey para golpear al jugador negro en la cara haciendo que se tropezara con otro , en seguida el capitán iba a taclearlo pero en una voltereta momokade pateo al capitán tirándolo al suelo, otro tipo gordo intento golpear a momokade con su puño pero hábilmente lo esquivo y se subió encima de su cuello y de un movimiento de lucha libre tiro al jugador quedando inconsciente aprovechando la obesidad mórbida del jugador momokade usa su panza como un trampolín brincando muy alto

-BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I –momokade estaba a punto de caerle enzima al ultimo jugador

-ay mama –eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que momokade le callera enzima

-GRACIAS VIEJO n_n –momokade dejando al jugador con ojos de espiral, fue hasta la portería y de un tiro metió el tan ansiado gol

-esto es un fraude quiero mi dinero de vuelta –dijo momotaro molesto y arrojo sus palomitas de maíz

Los integrantes del esquipo de hockey estaban lamentándose por no haber enviado a momokade con su mamacita

-que divertido es jugar jockey no es así chicos –dijo momokade alegre

-ayy

-me duele

-mamaaaaaaaaaa

RING~ (Fin de clases)

Los chicos y las chicas estaban a punto de irse a sus casas mientras los rowdys y las chicas conversaban kotaro y mitzuki platicaban sobre como que les fue, haciendo que miyashiro mirara de reojo a mitzuki

-Maldito seas mitzuki practicare mas para vencerte –refunfuño miyashiro

-Bueno muchachos por aquí me voy adiós –dijo momokade despidiéndose de los presentes

-ahora por que esta tan sospechoso -dijo kaoru

-de seguro esta trabajando otro de sus experimentos de inadaptado social –dijo momotaro sin interés

Que harán en la tarde chicos ya es fin de semana -dijo miyashiro con mucho entusiasmo

-Vamos a comer en un restaurante muy bueno quieren ir -dijo miyako entusiasmada

-Si por que no será divertido

-Cuenta conmigo –dijo momoko

-Si ustedes invitan iremos –dijeron Kaoru y kaoretsu ala vez

-_Esto es una estúpida idea_ -pensó momotaro

Mas tarde los chicos llegaron al restaurante que parecía muy elegante pero de cosplays momoko muy feliz toco la puerta y al momento en que sucedió eso alguien bastante conocido recibió a los presentes de una manera tan educada

-bienvenida mi ojou-sama la llevare a su mesa – el chico tomo la mano de momoko muy caballerosamente y ella se sorprendió muchísimo

Momotaro vio de quien se trataba y se puso rojo de la ira

-VOY A HACER MERMELADA DE NARANJA CON EL –grito furico

-mo….mo…kade-kun –tartamudeo momoko y el chico reacciono

-hay… dios…san…to –momokade se congelo

**Hola amigos eso fue todo por hoy cuídense que les valla bonito ¿reviews?**

**blake**

**h-t-t-p-:-/-/-x-e-l-s-i-o-r-4-5-6-.-d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t-.-c-o-m-/-a-r-t-/-b-l-a-k-e-i-n-h-m-m-m-w-h-a-t-i-s-t-h-e-b-e-s-t-m-o-v-e-3-4-0-2-9-4-2-6-0 quiten los espacios y juntenlos**


	6. Chapter 6

**les mando un abrazo a todos los que leen mi historia, les deseo mucha felicidad y prosperidad y ojala se cumplan sus sueños .**

**Capítulo 6 .- Un regalo para brad**

_**Fragmentos…**_

_Los rowdyruff boys corrían dentro de un castillo dorado con muchas puertas y emblemas que mostraba una corona y dos águilas, con una tira de oro que decía dinastía suzutsuki._

_-Rayos brick estás seguro que nuestros amigos están aquí_

_-Por supuesto _

_-Tengo una idea separémonos y encontrémoslos –dijo butch_

_**Brick**_

_-donde estas maldito idiota, donde te escondes por donde –brick corría de un lado a otro hasta que vio una puerta con una águila dorada y un contorno de un hermoso naranja al instante la abrió de golpe_

_-al fin después de tanto tiempo te encontré –dijo brick a una silueta que parecía un chico de su edad_

_-hmp, llegaste… sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerías, estaba empezando a aburrirme,–de las sombras aparecía un chico de cabello naranja pero sus ojos mostraban odio con una pupila de un intenso color amarillo (como los sith de star wars) _

_- no puedo creerlo has cambiado bastante-dijo brick muy impresionado_

_-y tu pareces ser el mismo idiota de siempre verdad idiota, y a que se debe tu placentera visita-dijo el chico con una expresión entre seria y enojada y con un característico toque de puro sarcasmo_

_-Vengo a llevarte conmigo a casa, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas -dijo brick decidido _

_-Jeje, lo sabía no has cambiado mucho, usas ese tono de voz que hace hervir mi sangre, no lo soporto, crees que puedes venir aquí a invadir propiedad ajena ehh, entonces finalmente te matare y a si le ahorraré el trabajo a esa basura de hizaki –dijo el chico con su mirada que daba miedo_

_-Maldición jamás pensé que sentiría una gran impotencia en enfrentar a un camarada mío pero aun así hare lo que deba hacer –brick invoca una katana, y en ella apareció mucho fuego_

_El comentario de brick pareció que hizo enfurecer más al chico_

_-otra cosa de la cual me hace enojar de ti es que crees que puedes ganar todas las batallas, ¿que es lo que quieres demostrar?.. que eres bien guay O SOLO ERES ESTUPIDO,ME TIENES HARTO, TE HARE POLVO COSMICO, BRIIIIIICKKKKK–el chico también invoco una katana pero esta era rodeada de poderosos rayos y con una furia ciega corrió hacia brick con su katana de rayos_

.

.

.

.

-como te atreves a tocarle la mano a momoko de esa manera MALDITO IMBECIL hasta aquí llegaste –momotaro echaba fuego por la boca e iba a golpear a momokade pero en eso…

-aléjate de momokade-kun maldito bastardo –dijo una chica de pelo azul y ojos morados dándole una patada karateca a momokade

-itaaaaaaaaaaiiii –momotaro ya hacía en el suelo con la marca del zapato de la chica en su rostro con una expresión cómica

Los demás observaron la escena con una cara de _what the fuck_ mientras la chica tomaba a momokade por el brazo

-te encuentras bien momokade-kun -dijo la chica con un cambio radical en su voz

Momokade no sabía por dónde esconder su cara de vergüenza, pero aun así supo guardar la compostura

-gracias por su ayuda mi ojou-sama por favor pase adentro, no quiero que pase frio –dijo cordialmente pero un tic nervioso se hizo presente en el

-KYAAAAA TE AMO MOMOKADE-KUN –dijo la chica con ojos de corazón y se volvió a meter al restaurante

-porque a mi, PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE –momokade lanzo un grito perturbado hacia el cielo se pudo escuchar por toda la ciudad

**5 minutos después…**

-Escojan su mesa los atenderé en seguida -dijo momokade algo fastidiado

-te falto decir mi ojou-sama jajajajaja –kaoru se burlaba de el y kaouretsu junto con miyashiro se rieron menos momotaro

-no…. Presionesssssss –dijo momokade rodeado de un aura asesina poniendo nerviosas a miyako y a momoko pero Kaoru no se inmuto

-uyyy que genio jajajajajaa –se siguió burlando Kaoru

-me duele mi cara maldita chica –momotaro seguía molesto por la patada que le dieron

-no te quejes tu empezaste, dime estabas celoso –dijo momoko con ansias de molestarlo

-NO, JAMAS –dijo momotaro aun molesto

Momokade se encontraba en la cocina tratando de manejar las cosas para con sus clientes recién llegados

-ok mi niño ya sabes la frase siempre debes agregar mi amo por que los clientes son los que mandan ¿verdad que puedes hacerlo corazón?

-en serio es necesario que diga eso jefa –dijo momokade deprimido

-a si es mi niño la amabilidad sobre todo, suerte querido

Momokade tomo los pedidos y fue donde estaban los chicos y las chicas para llevarles su comida

-y en eso metí el gol todo el público enloquecía –kaoretsu estaba platicando de su gran partido de soccer pero al parecer aburría a todos

-ya lo sabemos por qué debemos escucharte ehhh –dijo Kaoru molesta

-ehmmp anticuados

-chicos miren quien viene –dijo miyashiro

-disc….disc…discul…pen la tardan…za mis…. Mis…. –momokade se volteo un momento -_Vamos momokade tu puedes, si puedes darles de comer a tus hermanos con 6000 yenes a la semana puedes con lo que sea _

-Lamento la demora amos míos –dijo momokade con un rubor en sus mejillas

-tardaste mucho –dijo kaoretsu desinteresado

-tonto –dijo momotaro a un molesto por la patada

Todos por fin se sentaron a comer en el dichoso restaurante

-rico estas patatas fritas están en su punto –dijo Kaoru contenta

-wow se ven deliciosos estos waffles –momoko le brillaban los ojos

-fileteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee –grito kaoretsu

Todos comían y platicaban felices de sus pasatiempos y una que otra estupidez de adolescentes

Momotaro vio que momokade fue al baño y se levantó hacia la misma dirección, una vez dentro momokade parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia de momotaro bueno eso era lo que creía el pero en un instante momokade descubrió que momotaro lo seguía y lo encaro

-que es lo que quieres, ¿acaso vas a molestarme de nuevo?, quieres pelear, saca tu cinturón, transformate y arreglemos nuestras diferencias –dijo momokade mientras mostraba su cinturón blanco estando a punto de transformarse en Blake pero momotaro no hizo nada

-bajale de espuma a tu chocolate ¿quieres? guarda tu cinturón solo vengo a hablar contigo –dijo momotaro serio

Momokade guardo su cinturón y se tranquilizo

-ok te escucho viejo de que quieres hablar

-seme sincero ¿te gusta momoko? La verdad la forma en que tomaste su mano no me agrado nada me molesto mucho

-discúlpame en serio, solo hacia mi trabajo es todo, y con respecto a tu pregunta a momoko solo la veo como una amiga, aun no estoy listo para enamorarme –dijo momokade tranquilo

-Y otra pregunta por que una chica me pateo esa patada me dolió mucho –dijo momotaro enojado cómicamente

-Veras es algo complicado recientemente que trabaje aquí a muchas chicas parece ser que se enamoraron de mi e iniciaron un extraño club llamado SSMS, esa chica es una de las vice presidentas se llama shizuka

-¿SSMS?

-a si es me parece que las siglas son _Shooting Star Momokade-Sama_ algo asi mmm… si son esas

-tienes fans wow dios en verdad existe

-extrañamente no me molesta me agrada ese club solo que cuando a veces salgo a trabajar me persiguen como fieras, esa noche recuerdo que me arrinconaron en un callejón y eran como unas 6 chicas, al final de eso Salí con mi ropa rasgada, unos cuantos rasguños y besos pero fuera de eso no me molesta

-trabajas por que vives solo verdad

-quieres saber porque trabajo

-dime

-si te ríes te mato, en realidad ya mero es navidad y brad vio unos de esos peluches de ositos llamados pigle babies que son algo bastante como de niña pero a mi hermano le gusto y quiero comprarle uno, pero valen caros y esto juntando para el regalo de mitzuki

-no es adorable, el motivo por el que trabajas tan duro es la razón por el cual eres muy lindo –dijo una señorita que era el gerente del lugar pero vestía como una maid

-jefa..

Mientras tanto momotaro estaba aguantándose la risa

-a mitzuki le gustan… los peluches jeje

-Te estas riendo bastardo te matareeeee

-no…. no me estoy riendo jejejeje no es eso bueno gracias por hablar con migo nos vemos

-eres alguien extraño –dijo momokade

Al dia siguiente momokade estaba algo cansado por su jornada de trabajo pero aun así pudo ponerse al margen con sus apuntes miro de reojo a mitzuki

-Hola chicos que tal su dia -dijo mitzuki con su típica y tierna sonrisa a los demas

-_aunque es algo agotador sé que valdrá la pena –_se dijo a sí mismo y sonrio

Momokade salio a comer pero vio un club que llamo mucho su atención, y sin nada que perder entro a ver

De la nada alguien conocido recibió a momokade

-bienvenido momokade-kun que te trae por aquí –dijo la chica alegre

-hola miyako pues dice que aquí puedes hacer tu propio regalo ¿verdad?, por desgracia ayer me entere que los pigle babies se agotaron y no habrá más –dijo momokade muy triste

-Que lastima pero ven pasa te enseñare de que se trata este club

-Me encantaría miyako –dijo momokade haciendo una reverencia y pasó con ella al salón

-puedes hacer lo que tú quieras desde una bufanda hasta un peluche con tus manos, aquí decidí hacer un acompañante para pulpi mi mejor amigo –dijo miyako alegre

-¿que clase de persona se llamaría pulpi? –pregunto momokade extrañado

-es pulpi mi pulpo de peluche–dijo miyako feliz

-Ahjajajajaja ya veo con que de eso se trataba jejeje –dijo momokade riéndose nerviosamente

-Estas listo para hacer tu propio regalo momokade-kun –dijo miyako muy alegre

-Me esforzaré mucho por favor enséñame –dijo momokade muy optimista

Pasaron varios días hasta que finalmente llego la noche buena todos estaban reunidos en el laboratorio

Feliz navidad a todos ustedes este año fue muy interesante tenemos a nuevos integrantes que se unen ala familia verdad

-muchas gracias por invitarnos –dijo mitzuki muy feliz

-y ahora la parte favorita de todos los regalos –dijo el profesor

los RRBZ sacaron sus regalos y se les enseñaron a las PPGZ, -No... malinterpreten esto... ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Momotaro entregando su regalo a Momoko. -Espero... que... te guste... tu regalo... Miyako-chan-dijo Boomer un poco sonrojado entregando su regalo a Miyako.-Adelante, si no... te gusta puedes... devolvérmelo-dijo Kaoretsu entregando su regalo a Kaoru un poco molesto

Las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas al ver que los chicos les tenían unos regalos para ellas.-Bueno... etto gracias-dijo Momoko un poco sonriente.

-Por cierto chicos, parece ser que las chicas también tienen regalos para alguien-dijo Peach, las chicas estaban un poco nerviosas.-Peach, no tenías que dar los detalles-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta.

-Se supone que era un sorpresa-dijo Miyako un poco triste.

-Bueno chicos, los regalos que teníamos son para ustedes, como muestra de nuestra amistad-dijo Momoko. Los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos al saber que las chicas le tenían unos regalos para ellos también.

Las chicas sacaron sus regalos y se los entregaron a los chicos.-Este regalo es para ti-dijo Momoko entregando su regalo a Momotaro.

-Este es para ti, Miyashiro-kun-dijo Miyako contenta entregando su regalo a Miyashiro.-Toma tu regalo, si no lo quieres no lo tomes-dijo Kaoru con pocas ganas entregando su regalo a Kaoretsu.-Bueno... gracias-dijo Momotaro un poco sonriente.

-Y ahora momokade quiere compartirnos algunas palabras vamos momokade se que quieres –dijo el profesor

-Ok- momokade suspiro –chicas gracias por ser nuestras amigas por estos meses, es bonito pensar que puedes llamar hogar donde se encuentren personas que se preocupen por ti, blossom aunque tengas una fuerte obsesión con los dulces y te enamores de cualquier chico que se te cruce en el fondo eres una gran amiga y gran compañera de equipo el estar contigo hace que los días pesados sean amenos te estimo, pero recuerda esto la persona ideal que estas esperando puede ser que la tengas frente a ti.

-momoko se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso y sonrió

-miyako, gracias por ayudarme a hacer mi regalo, el verte ayudar a las personas que más lo necesite te hace ser una chica muy linda y especial que jamás traicionaría a sus camaradas, se que siempre contare con tu a poyo y tu contaras con el mío, pase lo que pase siempre seremos amigos

-muchas gracias momokade-kun dijo miyako

-Kaoru, tu personalidad temperamental me intimida un poco, pero se que también eres una amiga incondicional que siempre está para ayudarnos, aunque seas agresiva es la manera en que tu muestras que eres única e inigualable, tu estas para ser una líder nata cualquier chica que tenga tu espíritu es una verdadera mujer valiente noble y muy hermosa

-jeje no me avergüences tarado –dijo Kaoru con un leve sonrojo

-Momotaro se que eres un completo idiota y me caíste mal desde la primera vez en que nos conocimos, te odio y siempre te odiare por el resto de mi vida…

-Descuida el sentimiento es mutuo –dijo momotaro los dos se miraban desafiantes y les salía un pequeño rayo por los ojos poniendo a los demás nerviosos, después de eso momokade continuo

-pero hay una cosa en que si te reconozco te preocupas por tus amigos y por los demás en el fondo eres un buen muchacho así que puedo confiar plenamente en ti, por alguna razón a veces me siento inseguro de mí mismo y sobre quien soy, y quiero que si alguna vez llegamos a ser malos o intentamos hacerles daño prométeme que harás lo que tengas que hacer necesito una medida de seguridad y esa medida eres tu –dijo momokade

-Lo prometo –dijo momotaro muy serio en el fondo sabía que es lo que se refería momokade

Todos se quedaron en silencio un silencio que mostraba nerviosismo pero después se calmaron las cosas

-No digas tonterías ustedes nunca llegaran a ser malos lo sé -ndijo momoko alegre

-Y finalmente mis hermanos ahh siempre estamos en las buenas y en las malas me he divertido mucho con ustedes desde hace más de un año que fuimos creados y protegimos a ese pueblo juntos, derrotamos alas powerpunk girls z juntos, vamos ala escuela juntos, y defendemos a esta ciudad juntos, en verdad los quiero mucho y daría la vida por ustedes kotaro, mitzuki por eso me e ezforzado mucho para hacerles este regalo –momokade saca dos regalos

Toma este es para ti kotaro –que será que será me muero por saberlo

Mitzuki esto lo hice con mis propias manos espero te guste

-Woah son los kunais de colección de la serie de naruto shippuden GENIAAAAAL mi colección esta completaaaaaa

-KYAAA que bonito lo hiciste para mí es muy bonito hermano este es el mejor regalo que me han hecho el regalo era un bonito oso de felpa de color café y ojitos negros

Y como vas a llamarlo ehh mitzuki dijo kotaro feliz

-kuma-chan por que es un osito muy adorable

-Bueno bueno, es bueno que les gustara sus regalos ahora celebremos la navidad-dijo el profesor

-Celebremos la navidad como una familia que somos –dijo miyako contenta

-FELIZ NAVIDAD dijeron todos con un brindis

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy feliz hanuka chicos reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hey! ¡hola!, Bueno yo aquí nuevamente, volví de nuevo pero esta vez con una historia va teniendo más agarre...lo pensé mucho y quise poner un nuevo concepto, además ya estamos en el 2013 y por lo tanto nuevo año nuevas técnicas y aquí está un capitulo y nuevo. Además como me he ordenado un poco (dije un poco xD eso constaaaa), puedo separar las horas entre el trabajo y el internet me di tiempo de imaginar este capítulo que lo disfruten

**Fusión reborn: los rowdyruff boys z y rowdyright boys z se unen**

En lo más recóndito de la ciudad de tokio se encontraba un misterioso chico que estaba aburrido y lógicamente para poder divertirse debía de hacer alguna travesura muy estúpida había una joyería y para poder deleitarse siempre molestaba al joyero. Entro a la joyería pero lo que vio fue algo inusual

-una gema negra que brilla mucho –dijo el ingenuo chico -me pregunto si… -el chico tomo la gema pero al hacerlo una muy poderosa energía oscura lo rodeaba y cambiaba su cuerpo totalmente

-AAAAAAGGHHH ALGUIEN AYUDEMEEEEE….

Todo se vio envuelto en una energía muy oscura.

Hehehe la gema de Osiris finalmente fue tomada me pregunto qué efectos ocasionara –decía una chica cubierta por una capa mmhp eso esta por verse hehehehe

**Casa de los Rowdys**

-los chicos y las chicas estaban sentados en el living se reunieron para pasar más tiempo como amigos pero el ambiente no era muy adecuado

-siento una presencia bastante poderosa - Dijo miyashiro temeroso

-Pues, debe ser un moustro común y cualquiera no - dijo kaoru

-No creo, es bastante poderosa incluso más que la del mismísimo him –dijo preocupado momotaro

Bueno, bueno veamos la Tv -Dijo kaoretsu prendiendo la Tv -para asegurarnos

"Queridos televidentes, noticia de último minuto -decía una señora en la Tv – ES UN DEMONIO parece que ha llegado nuestro fin , les pedimos a las Powerpuff Girl y a Los Rowdyruff Boys Z que nos ayuden. Por favor -Dijo la señora alterada

Lo sabía esto no era mi imaginación -menciono momotaro

-Iremos contigo –dijo momoko

-No -dijo momotaro secamente

-Pero porque siempre eres grosero conmigo ehh POR QUE SIEMPRE TE MOLESTA QUE… -momoko no termino de hablar por que momotaro la abrazo

-no quiero perderte -solo dijo eso y se dirigió ala salida dejando a todos boquiabiertos –que esperan vámonos

-Oye momotaro no te preocupa mi vida ehh –dijo kaoretsu molestándolo

-No seas un llorón vamos –dijo momotaro

Miyashiro miro a las tres chicas y se fue con ellos

-Ultra brick –dijo momotaro

-dashing boomer –dijo miyashiro

-fortified butch –dijo kaoretsu

The rowdyruff boys z dijeron los tres con una pose y salieron a la ciudad

Mientras tanto estaba un chico de ojos crises azulados con una pupila rallada piel gris palida''' unas alas negras de demonio y una guadaña causando desastres, sonreía malvadamente y parecía que disfrutara todo lo que hacia

-Alto ahí –dijeron los chicos

-Jejejeje –rio el demonio

-AAAAAAAAARGH -el demonio grito para expulsar sus poderes oscuros dejando traumados a los chicos

-Tiene un poder abrumador -dijo butch asustado

-Jajajajaja kiyaaaaa -el mostró agarro un pedazo de concreto tranformandolo en una espada y ataco a los rrbz

-woahh es veloz -dijo brick pero no puedes con esto

Proyectil of fire –brick ataco al mountro pero con su mano detuvo la bola de fuego

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Brick debemos atacar en equipo –dijo boomer

-Es verdad –menciono butch

-Ok todos juntos –repitió brick

Los RRBZ se dirigían contra el demonio mientras usaban sus ataques.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacando.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando. El ataque de los RRBZ alcanzó a su rival ocasionando una fuerte explosión

-Jajajajaja -se reia el maldito demonio parecía que los ataques de los rrbz no funcionaron el semblante del demonio cambi a uno muy enojado

-Grrrrr –de sus manos saco varios fragmentos de cristal oscuro lastimando gravemente a los rrbz

Debemos hacer lo que sea para detenerlo hagamos el super ataque andando chicos -dijo Brick.

Boomer generó dos anillos de energía con sus varas y luego los lanzó, Butch sujetó su búmeran llena de energía y los lanzó contra los anillos de energía, y luego todo ese poder combinado Brick lo recogió en su cerbatana.

Pero aunque brick estuvo a punto de lanzar el súper ataque el demonio hizo un conjuro mágico en donde aparecieron los reflejos de los rrbz haciendo todo lo anterior y los chicos que creo el demonio lanza un fénix de fuego color verde

-No es posible -dijo brick aun con el poder retenido en su cerbatana –el fénix los alcanza y los chicos gritaron de dolor por el ataque del fénix verde

Los chicos yacían el en suelo lastimados y el demonio se acerco a ellos estando a punto de darles el golpe final

Con sus manos el demonio creo una barrera de cristal oscuro he hiba a lanzar un poder oscuro pero en eso recibió una patada por parte de alguien muy conocido

AAAAARGH –el demonio salio volando hacia el edificio

-estas bien pregunto el chico que estaba en el humo

-ugh Blake? –dijo brick débil

-levántate derrotista no te puedes rendir así de fácil –dijo Blake serio y detrás de el aparecieron los otros dos

-Lo sentimos llegamos tarde –dijo brad algo triste

El demonio salio de los escombros y parecía bastante enojado

Vamos a atacarlo juntos dijo Blake

Espera detente

Ala carga

Blake preparo un ataque sorpresa pero el demonio se hizo intangible haciendo que el ataque de Blake no lo tocara y después de eso el demonio tomo a Blake del cuelloy puso sus dedos en su estomago

-Que vas a hacerme -dijo Blake asustado ya que prácticamente levitava pero era por el cunjuro del demonio

El demonio sonrio malvadamente y de sus dedos se escucho un sonido algudo haciendo que Blake recibiera un poderoso ataque y de su espalda salía humo

-Blake estaba fuera de combate parecía no moverse

-Maldito imbe… -buck no termino la frase por que unas estacas negras se enterraron en sus espalda dejándolo inconsciente

-No mis hermanos -dijo brad molesto

Después el demonio apareció detrás de el y estuvo a punto de enterrarle una estaca oscura pero por suerte brick apareció salvándolo

-estas bien –dijo brick

-Esto si –dijo brad muy asustado

Brick huyamos, debemos pensar en una estrategia para detenerlo dijo butch muy malherifo pero cargando a buck y bommer apareció en ese mismo estado cargando a un inconsciente Blake

El demonio estuvo a punto de disparar una bola de energía oscura pero de pronto un portal se abrió de ellos salvándolos del devastador ataque.

Al ver que no hizo nada el demonio grito de furia

Los rowdyruff boys aparecieron en lo que parecía un laboratorio

-Donde estamos -dijo brick bastante débil la enegia oscura del demonio actuaba como veneno quitándole vitalidad

-Se acercó un sujeto más o menos alto pero brick no pudo mas y colapso los demás chicos también lo hicieron

Tiempo después brick estaba acostado en una cama y despertó poco a poco

-¿D-Donde estoy? -Pensó al ver una habitación desconocida

-Acaso fue un sueño -dijo momotaro

-No lo fue -apareció un mono pero no era mojo jojo

-Mojo jojo? –grito momotaro sorprendido

-¿Mojo? quien es ese, yo soy jomo momo bienvenidos a la ciudad de Kioto –dijo el mono científico

-Pero cuando…

-Levantate y come algo rápido –dijo jomo momo y se fue del cuarto

Cuando llego a la cocina miyashiro y miyako se encontraban alli

-¡Hey, hola! -Dijo momotaro levantando la mano

-Ehhh por fin despertaste -dijo moyashiro alegre

-Crei que morirías estaba preocupada -decía momoko quien estaba en la cocina también

-Que fue eso como es que no pudieron derrotar a ese moustro -dijo Kaoru preocupada

-No lo sabemos -dijo kaoretsu

Momotaro se acerco al refrigerador y tomo la comida que había ahí y se empaco como un verdadero cerdo

-WAAAAHH un moutsro en mi casa toma esto moustro dijo momokade dándole una patrada en la pierna a momotaro

-AAAAHHH cual es tu problema estúpido imbécil -dijo momotaro enojado

-Ahh con que eras tu -dijo momokade desinteresado

-TU TE LO BUSCASTE TE PATEARE EL CULO -grito momotaro muy enojado

Basta de peleas –jomo momo entro ala cocina acompáñenme ustedes 6 en la parte de arrina dijo jomo momo muy serio

2 horas después…

Y asi la jema de osciris es muy peligrosa por eso no puedieron derrotar al moustro la gema actua conforme haiga maldad en la persona –dijo jomo momo

Y que debemos hacer padre –dijo momokade inquieto

-Entrenar más para volverse más fuertes –dijo jomo momo

-OIGA MONO no tenemos tiempo para eso ese demonio esta destruyendo la ciudad jamás lo lograríamos –dijo momotare molesto

-con que quieren volverse mas fuertes en muy poco tiempo ehh por supuesto que pueden y yo les diré la pauta para hacerlo pero deben prometerme que me obedecerán en todo lo que les diga -sentencio jomo

-Está bien lo haremos –dijo kaoretsu

-El método es simple ustedes deben realizar la… danza de la fusión –dijo jomo momo

-La que.. pregunto miyashiro confundido

Fusionarnos pregunto momokade incrédulo

-NI DE BROMA –dijeron los 6

-No me fusionare con este imbécil que esta aquí a mi lado –dijo momotaro molesto

-Ni yo

-Jeje crei que dijeron que me harían caso pero bueno ese demonio poderoso está haciendo un caos total pero no pueden detenerlo porque ustedes son chicos que tienen orgullo los entiendo quédense con su orgullo observen como destruyen todo lo que ustedes aman –dijo jomo momo retirándose

-Espere por favor -dijo miyashiro

-¿Si?

-De acuerdo lo haremos, salvaremos a la ciudad aunque eso signifique que me tenga que fusionar con el –dijo miyashiro señalando a mitzuki

Los demás asintieron

-Excelente así me gusta ahora les mostrare las poses –dijo jomo momo

-LAS… poses pregunto kaoretsu sintiendo escalofríos

-Para realizar correctamente la Danza de la Fusión, los usuarios deben crear una imagen perfectamente simétrica de la otra. Ustedes son más que perfectos son sus contrapartes

-Entonces presten atención –dijo jomo momo y los seis chicos lo miraron atentamente

Jomo momo saca unas diapositivas que se veían que era de la era edo

-Como verán esta es una danza mística que lleva mas de mil años de antigüedad

Paso 1 Se colocan lado a lado con los brazos orientados en sentidos opuestos, hacia afuera y paralelos al suelo con las piernas extendidas. Estos deben formar un Angulo recto con respecto a los pies. De lo contrario, la fusión no se realizara

Paso 2 Se acercan dando tres pasos mientras sus brazos efectúan un semicírculo que los coloque en la dirección opuesta mientras gritan "Fu".

Paso 3En un brusco movimiento, cruzan una pierna sobre la otra formando un ángulo recto con el suelo mientras extienden sus puños hacia fuera mientras gritan "sión".

Y paso 4 Estiran su pierna exterior (el talón de la otra no toca el suelo, solo los dedos) mientras que extienden uno al otro los dedos índices de ambas manos, que se deben tocar perfecta pero sutilmente y gritan "¡Ha!".

Todos se quedaron con una cara de póker face

-POR QUE DEBEMOS DE HACER ESAS IDIOTECESSS –grito kaouretsu avergonzado

-Si hacemos esos pasos pareceremos retrasados mentales –dijo momokade molesto

-Los pasos son muy ridículos –dijo kotaro

-Ni loco hago eso –dijo miyashiro avergonzado

-Yo tampoco –acoto mitzuki

-No reprochen y háganlo es la única manera para que ustedes derroten a ese demonio pero antes quiero que se transformen para que puedan ejecutarla –dijo jomo momo

-ok dijeron los 6 de muy mala gana

Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

-súper Blake –dijo momokade

-wizard Brad –dijo mitzuki

-master buck –dijo kotaro

-Rowdyright Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

-Bien ya nos transformamos y ahora que –dijo brick

-Igualen su poder –dijo jomo momo

Los 6 chicos tenían el mismo nivel de aura gris ya estaban listos para hacerla

-Y ala una, a las dos y a las tres brick Blake COMIENZEN –dijo jomo momo

-Fuuu –dijeron brick y Blake pero sus movimientos no estaban muy coordinados ni siquiera pudieron tocarse los dedos

-Oye pon tu dedo bien -dijo Blake tratando de tocar las yemas de los dedos de brick

-No tu hazlo bien –dijo brick tratando de hacer lo mismo

-ESO ES ANTISINCRONIZACION, deben trabajar en armonía para que lo hagan –dijo jomo momo molesto

-A ver ustedes dijo jomo momo

-Oki doki esforcémonos boomer-kun –dijo brad alegre

-Hagámoslo –dijo boomer con un sonrojo de vergüenza

-Fuuu –boomer y brad parecían que ejecutaron bien los pasos -sion haaaaa

-asi no, deben estar más rectos, pero van por buen camino -dijo jomo momo

-Y finalmente ustedes –dijo jomo momo

-No quiero -dijeron buck y butch a la vez

-Dios santo esto será complicado -jomo momo se tocó la frente

Los rrb bajaron ala cocina transformados

-¿Por fin ya son mas fuertes? -pregunto momoko

-No… lo que nos enseñaron fue pura basura –dijo brick molesto y se fue a la cocina por algo de comer

Boomer y butch estaban sentados en la mesa

-Por que debemos hacer esos pasos ridículos –dijo boomer avergonzado

-ni de broma hare esos pasos –dijo butch

Los chicos no terminaron de comer porque un terremoto sacudió la ciudad entera

-chicos que pasa -aparecieron los rrghtbz

El demonio los encontró y succiono a los 6 dentro de un ajugero llevándolos a una ciudad de tokio muy destruida

-Papa donde estas –grito brad

El cinturón de los chicos sono

-chicos el demonio los llevo a su dimensión la única forma en que lo puedan vencer es ser uno trabajen en armonía todos, visualicen como se unen dos ríos para ser uno solo todo dependen de ustedes por favor –después de eso la señal de jomo momo se perdió

-escúchenme todos por primera vez trabajemos en conjunto por el bien de todos –dijo Blake seriamente

-estoy de acuerdo –dijo brick

-Confió en ti brick –blake le dio la mano a brick y los dos la estrecharon

-Jejejeje -el demonio los diviso y fue a atacarlos pero en eso Blake saca un dispositivo

-Rápido denme la mano dijo Blake y los demás los sostienen e inmediatamente se teletransportan a otra parte lejos de ese demonio

Todos aparecieron en una cueva

-Recuerdan los pasos verdad no tenemos tiempo para equivocarnos –dijo brick mientras se ponía en posición

-Ok -dijeron los azules poniéndose en posición para ejecutar la danza

-Argh que idiotez –dijo butch poniéndose en posición

Antes de que todos hicieran el baile los lideres se adelantaron por mucho

-FUUUUSION HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –dijeron brick y Blake en eso se ve una explosión de poderes

Los 4 restantes se quedaron viendo con ojos como platos por lo que vieron

El demonio se dio cuenta y diviso un chico bastante bajito y con una tremenda panzota

-Oye tu detente te mandare al infierno -dijo el chico

-Jajajajajajajajaja -butch y buck se rieron del chico que formaron brick y Blake

-¿Esa es la grandiosa fusión? Dijo boomer con ojos blancos

-Ya verás el gran blaze te dará una lección kyaaa -blaze se fue corriendo hacia el demonio pero tropezo torpemente y el demonio quedo con cara de what the fuck

En seguida el demonio comienza a atacar de una manera cómica a blaze y de una patada mando al obeso blaze hasta unas rocas

-ayayayayay lo haces muy bien pero… esto no se quedara así -dijo blaze lastimado cómicamente el demonio continua atacando pero blaze se defendía con flatulencias de su trasero

-a este paso los van a matar –dijo brad preocupado

-deberíamos ayudarlo -dijo boomer

-Esta… bien jajajajajajaja –butch y buck se aguantaban la risa por ver a ese patético gordo recibiendo una paliza

El demonio comenzó a perseguir a blaze como si se tratara un juego de las atrapadas los movimientos torpes y cómicos del chico gordo le permitían seguir con vida.

Llego un momento en que blaze estaba con varios moretones.

-por que me caes bien te daré una oportunidad pero no quiero más maldades ¿de acuerdo? aaaaaayyy –blaze se fue corriendo hasta esconderse en un montículo de roca

-Grrrrr -el demonio fue a buscar al chico obeso mientras que blaze estaba muy cerca de el pero sudaba de nerviosismo

-Que no me encuentre o será mi fin –dijo blaze

El demonio toma una piedra y la transforma en una espada estando a punto de matar a blaze pero en eso

-Kyaaaaa boomer y brad patearon al demonio y butch junto con buck cargaron al chico gordo y llevaron lejos a una cueva

-tiempo despues blaze se separó conviertiendose de nuevo en brick y en Blake

-OYE Ese mono bananero nos mintió la fusión es estúpida fuimos mucho más débiles que cuando estábamos separados -grito brick muy enojado

-tu eres el imbécil -se escuchó una voz por el cinturón de Blake, Te equivocaste no extendiste el dedo bien a demás ustedes dos se adelantaron se suponía que los seis debían fusionarse -dijo jomo momo molesto

- y pensar que dijiste que si todos recordábamos los pasos –dijo Blake

-Ok hagámoslo de nuevo para terminar con esto de una vez por todas –dijo boomer

-De acuerdo esta vez juntos y sincronizados –dijo Blake

-Fuuuu –dijeron los 6 pero una esfera de energía negra los interrumpió

-Rayos –dijo brick molesto

El demonio estuvo a punto de atacarlos peron en eso llega un yoyo gigante y lo ataca mandándolo a volar

-Chicas –dijo brick sorprendido

-rápido es su oportunidad hagan esa fusión pero ya –dijo buttercup molesta

-Gracias chicas bien Blake ven aquí –blake asintió y los 6 chicos se alejaron a una distancia considerable

-Prepárate monstruo muy pronto te darán tu merecido, al ataque chicas –dijo blossom decidida

Mientras tanto los seis se posicionan para ejecutar la danza están en tres puntos formando así un triángulo cerraron los ojos y se concentraron

-Toma esto demonio burbujas gigantes, yoyo supremo mazo sónico –los ataques alcanzaron al demonio y hubo una explosión, pero de la nada aparece el demonio y golpea violentamente alas chicas tirándolas al suelo

-Chicos por favor dense prisa –decía blossom mientras el demonio le pisaba la cabeza

Los 6 estaban concentrados se llegó a visualizar un gran rio, finalmente alcanzaron la armonía y dejándose llevar por el viento hicieron la danza

-FUUUUU….SIOOOON… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –los 6 chicos se tocaron las yemas de sus dedos y hubo un brillo inmenso, ese brillo inmenso se transformó en un gran tornado de colores, rojo, azul fuerte, verde oscuro, naranja, azul turquesa y verde pistache

Buttercup estaba en el suelo muy herida pero sonrió al ver que la fusión fue un éxito

_Believe in yourself rental mágica opening_

_Believe in yourself_

_Be who you want to be..._

-chicas gracias por su ayuda en seguida las vengaremos por lo que les hizo ese maldito demonio –dijo un chico de gorra guinda y uniforme negro sus ojos eran de color guinda

_I will shed no tear,_

_I will face my fear _

_all alone_

El demonio voltea a ver a los nuevos chicos muy molesto

_All the doubts in mind,_

_I will leave behind_

-Arggggg -el demonio vuelve a expulsar su inmenso poder

-Yo soy blaze –dijo la fusión hecha por brick y Blake era un chico alto de gorra con ojos de color guinda con un mechon muy largo de cabello

-Yo soy blade -dijo la fusión hecha por buck y butch era un chico con ojos de color verde muy oscuro tenia el pelo suelto uy una coleta le curbria el ojo

-Y yo blaster -dijo la fusión hecha por boomer y brad sus ojos eran de color azul marino oscuro su cabello estaba suelto y tenia una apariencia agradable pero ala vez imponente

-Somos los rowdyrock boys z y nuestro deber es exterminarte maldito engendro

_Lost in the dark,_

_seek for the light_

_hold out my hand _

_into the endless night_

El demonio se lanza al ataque pero blaze fue capaz de interceptarlo y le da un buen codazo en su espalda hacienda que se estrella en el suelo

-esto fue por blossom –dijo blaze muy enojado

_To get through the time in strife _

_in my life_

_I tell myself over to never give in_

El demonio se levanta bastante molesto por el golpe, desaparece en forma de cristales y aparece detrás de blaze, estando a punto de golpearlo pero blaster le pega una Buena patada mandándolo al suelo

-esto fue por lo que le hiciste a bubbles –dijo blaster muy enojado

_Feel your heartbeat inside you_

_Don't be afraid_

_Keep the faith_

_That's the key to all the doors ahead_

_Open up your way with the brighter hopes for today_

_The sun will rise upon your way_

La criatura estaba muy furiosa por esos golpes que al parecer lo lastimaron bastante, de su labio corría un hilito de sangre morado

-grrrrrr –se levanta débilmente para seguir con la lucha no sedería por nada del mundo

Rápidamente aparece blade al frente y le da un super puñetazo en la cara estrellándola en el suelo

-esto fue por buttercup bastardo –dijo blade muy enojado

_Believe in yourself_

_You're not alone_

_Believe in your strength_

_You'll find your way_

El demonio lanza dos poderosas ondas de energía oscura pero blaze de una patada las desvía hacia otro lado

-predecible… este es un verdadero ataque –invoca un arco de flechas y su mano es envuelta en llamas

-dark fire arrows –blaze dispara tres poderosas flechas de fuego que impactan en el, haciendo que la criatura gritara de dolor

_My weakness inside is something i can't hide_

_from your eyes_

_So fragile and fair, so much i can bear_

_Breaking the chain that binds you from pain_

_Through gentle rain,you're free once again_

_Searching for truth and love in my life_

_'Till i find my own i will never give up_

-No finjas demonio estúpido eso no te hizo daño pero esto si lo hara -dijo blaster

-energy shoots –blaster saca dos revolver y dispara simultáneamente balas de energía azul oscuro que impactan en el dejándolo severamente herido

_Listen to the voice in your heart_

_Deep in your soul_

_Keep the faith_

_Let it work a miracle in your life_

_Never look back on sorrow and let go of your pain_

_The light of love shines upon your way_

Ese demonio se le dificultaba mantenerse en pie por los poderosos ataques que recibió por parte de los rrkbz pero aun asi le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando

-valla pero que necio eres, hmp ahora mismo vas a seguir siendo castigado –dijo blade

-deathly chackram –dijo blade invocando un filoso chackram que al impactar sobre el su cuerpo quedo con muchas cortadas

_Feel your heartbeat inside you_

_Don't be afraid_

_Keep the faith_

_That's the key to all the doors ahead_

_Open up your way with the brighter hopes for today_

_The sun will rise upon your way_

-Jamás te perdonaremos por lo que has hecho demonio estúpido –dijo blaze molesto

-pagaras por todo el sufrimiento que causaste –dijo blaster

-y serás destruido -termino blade

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG el demonio expulsa todo su poder oscuro preparándose para un último ataque

-bien chicos es hora de acabar con el -dijo blaze

_Believe in yourself_

_You're not alone_

_Believe in your strength_

_You'll find your way_

_-_blaster lanza dos balas de energía mientras que blade lanza su poderoso chakram todo ese poder se quedó en el arco de blaze este brillaba de un inmenso color blanco y su mano volvía a encenderse de poderosas llamas pero ahora eran blancas

El puño de ese demonio tenía una gran cantidad de energía oscura pero blaze estaba preparado para ejecutar su técnica final

GOAAAAAAAAGH –

-final move destroyer soul –blaze disparo la flecha de fuego blanco que impacto en la criatura, parecía que no surtio efecto pero cuando apenas ese demonio había logrado golpear a blaze en la cara comenzó a desaparecer -entanemnte gritando de dolor

-AAAAAAAGHRRRRR –la gema oscura comenzó a romperse en pedazos hasta que fue destruida completamente dejando al chico que fue afectado por esa gema

Ehh pero donde estoy ahh –el chico mira a los rrkbz que lo miraban con algo de enojo, asustado se fue corriendo de ahí, al final los rrkbz sonrieron

Que paso con esa criatura etto –blossom se sonroja violentamente al ver a blaze

-ahhyyyyy PAPASITOOOO –suspiro blossom muy enamorada

-hola blossom, -dijo blaze sonriendo

-Wow ustedes son increíbles dijo buttercup

-Ya lo sabemos -dijo blade satisfecho

-Nuestro tiempo se nos está acabando muy pronto nos iremos -dijo blaster

-Volveremos a verlos -dijo bubbles esperanzada

-Probablemente –dijeron los rrkbz mientras poco a poco estaban envueltos de luces hasta que se separaron los 6 chicos

30 minutos después

-Jejejeje, hay brick -Blake sonreía

-Ni creas que me volveré a fusionar contigo te quedo claro –sentencio brick

-jeje nos veremos después –blake se retiro volando hacia un lugar desconocido, mientras brick continúo contemplando el horizonte

**reviews**

**rowdyrockboys z h-t-t-p-:-/-/-x-e-l-s-i-o-r-4-5-6-.-d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t-.-c-o-m-/-a-r-t-/-t-h-e-r-o-w-d-y-r-o-c-k-b-o-y-s-z-3-4-7-0-0-1-5-3-6**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Bromas pesadas **

-Bien chicos les dejare un proyecto que contaran como 80% de su calificación júntense en equipos de 9 personas, pueden hacer una maqueta, un cohete o una maqueta con un cohete lo que sea pero tiene que ser hecho por ustedes–decía el profesor de geografía

-Buuuuu -refunfuñaba kaoretsu

Ahora sin más preámbulos tengo la lista de los equipos y las fechas en que deberán entregarlo 1er equipo

-momotaro akamatsu –en susodicho volteo a ver interesado

-que me toque con momoko –pensaba el

-Momoko akatsutsumi –momoko sonrió

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –grito eufórico momotaro todos lo vieron como un gran estúpido

-Momokade matsuaka

-puta mierda –rezongo momotaro

-hmp –momokade se limitó a decir algo y permaneció con su semblante serio

-Miyashiro gotobatsu –el susodicho se puso atento

-miyako gotokuji –miyako se alegró mucho

-awwwyy me toco con miyako-chan –sonrió miyashiro como un imbécil

-Mitzuki batsugoto

-Grrrr otra vez junto a el – miyashiro dijo con molestia mientras mitzuki sonrió

-Me toco con mis dos mejores amigos –dijo mitzuki alegre

-Kaoretsu matsumoto -el susodicho presto atención

-Kaoru matsubara

-YESSSSSS –dijo kaoretsu mientras que Kaoru rodo los ojos molesta

-Y kotaro motomatsu

-POR QUE MIERDA ME TIENE QUE TOCAR CON EEEEEEEEEEEEEL –grito kaoretsu enojado

-Porque eres un imbécil con mala suerte -respondió con simpleza kotaro

-QUIERES QUE TE PARTA LA CARA IDIOTA -kaoretsu se puso de pie

-DESCUELGATE IMBECIL, ENTRALE ¿NO QUE MUY VALIENTE? - kotaro totalmente enojado y se puso de pie he hizo una señal con su mano de que lo estaba esperando

-A ver jóvenes más le vale que se comporten O LOS SACO Y LOS REPUREBO A LOS 9

-Queeeee -gritaron las chicas

-profesor no puede hacernos esto –dijo momoko molesta

Kaoretsu ya bájale o te golpeo –dijo Kaoru molesta

Y como alma que lleva el diablo momokade se paró rápidamente y sujeto de la chaqueta a kotaro y a kaoretsu uno con cada brazo

-escuchen par de idiotas mi historial académico es de 10 y quiero que se quede así por muchos años más, si saco un 5 por sus idioteces les partiré la cara a los dos ¿fui suficientemente claro? –dijo momokade con aura asesina color naranja haciendo que kaoretsu y kotaro temblaran de miedo

-De acuerdo –dijo kaoretsu temblando de miedo

-s-si, lo haremos ya cálmate hermano –dijo kotaro temblando de miedo

-me alegro que ya se haiga arreglado las cosas, lo ve profesor la gente se entiende hablando –dijo momokade con una sonrisa mientras que el salón entero lo miraba nervioso

-bien alumnos como les decía… -mientras continuaba con su lista

**Tiempo después…**

RING~ (sonido de campana) hora de la comida

-hmp estúpidos chicos por que se metieron en esta escuela argh como los ODIO –dijo momotaro molesto

-Si pero últimamente han interferido en nuestros actos heroicos -dijo miyashiro inconforme

-Tanto así que nos rebajamos a fusionarnos con ellos… MIERDA–dijo kaoretsu molesto

-Ya sé lo que debemos hacer, hagámosles una broma suprema –dijo momotaro con malicia

-me agrada, jejeje me agrada –sonrió con malicia kaoretsu

-si hay que darles una lección –agrego miyashiro

-jajaja prepárense mocosos idiotas –dijo momotaro

**Hora de comer…**

-está listo chicos la broma pesada –decía momotaro mientras traía un boqui toqui

-Bien a mi señal activas la trampa decía miyashiro a kaoretsu por el boqui toqui

-recibido –contesto kaoretsu

Mientras momokade y los 2 chicos se acercaban a sus casilleros

-que trajiste de comer momokade-san –decía mitsuzki feliz

-nada… comprare alguna porquería de la cafetería -dijo momokade como si nada

-Y tu kotaro-san

-domplings se me está haciendo agua la boca –decía kotaro felizmente abriendo su casillero

-Que bien –comento mitzuki alegre

Los tres estaban a punto de abrir el casillero hasta que…

-Ahora -momotaro dio la señal y miyashiro y kaoretsu presionaron un botón de un control remoto salpicando de pintura a momokade mitzuki y kotaro

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAASHHH

-Jajajajajajajaja

La risotada de los alumnos se escuchaba en toda la escuela mientras que los rrb reían felices por su broma, los rrghtbz estaban con la cara de pintura azul pero extrañamente no estaban avergonzados si no con un semblante de decepción

-hmp pintura en la cara ¿es neta? –dijo momokade con la cara azul

-Eso no fue gracioso fue grotesco -–dijo mitzuki con la cara azul

-y carece de originalidad que fraude –dijo kotaro con la cara azul

-RAYOS hasta ustedes arruinan una buena broma –dijo kaoretsu fastidiado

-jajaja estudiábamos junto a las ppnkgz, esto que ustedes nos hicieron es nada comparado con lo que nos hacían ellas –dijo kotaro presumido

-no me lo recuerdes minako-san es un demonio –dijo mitzuki muy asustado

-bueno chicos admito que fue una gran broma, pero si de verdad quieren humillar a alguien, esto es lo que deben hacer –momokade dio una señal y los 3 sacaron tres pistolas laser de sus casilleros

-Preparen, apunten, fuegoooooooo -momokade dio la orden y los tres dispararon rayos láser que impactaron en los rrbz

Después hubo una enorme cortina de humo después de que se disipo hubo confusión en los rrbz

-ayy pero que mierda nos hicieron…. Ohh no- dijo kaoretsu asustado

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA –gritaron los rrbz al darse cuenta de que algo importante les faltaba

-Estoy desnudo mi ropa donde está mi ropa –grito momotaro cubriéndose con sus manos la parte de abajo

Jajajajajajaja los alumnos presentes se reían a más no poder

-Jejeje esto no me lo puedo perder –kotaro saca un celular de su pantalón

-CLICK

-una para mi –kotaro les tomo una foto

-CLICK kotaro agarro un poco de pintura azul y salpico a los rrbz en la parte de abajo

-y otra para internet jajajaja –kotaro les volvió a tomar otra foto

-Vámonos de aquí chicos rápido- los rrbz se fueron lo más que pudieron del pasillo a esconderse donde no hubiera tanta multitud

-Jajajaja oye momotaro lindo lunar –dijo momokade burlón

-CALLAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE –se escuchó el grito de momotaro a lo lejos

Los rrghtbz seguían con la cara de esa pintura azul pero aun así se seguían riendo bueno menos uno

-jajajaja eso les pasa por idiotas –reía momokade

-esto… chicos –decía un muy apenado mitzuki

-que pasa mitzuki -pregunto momokade

-no creen que fuimos muy duro con ellos

-no digas idioteces ellos empezaron –dijo kotaro con algo de enojo

-pero es que…

-pero nada…

Ellos debieron pensarlo antes de hacernos esa broma bueno hay que quitarnos esta pinche pintura –dijo momokade yendo al baño

-Yo te sigo brother

Mitzuki solo los vio algo preocupado y se fue con ellos al baño para desmancharse la pintura

Mientras tanto en un salón…

Los rrbz llevaban otro tipo de ropa gracias a un contacto que, según ellos les debe favores

-son unos hijos de… -dijo kaoretsu muy enojado

-Tranquilízate kaoretsu esto aún no ha terminado –termino momotaro

-si no ha terminado esto es la guerra –dijo miyashiro molesto

**En la mañana siguiente…**

-WOOOOW se siente bien hacer ejercicio por las mañanas no es así muchachos –dijo momokade enérgico

-y que lo digas –respondió kotaro

-es cierto –dijo mitzuki muy alegre

Los rrbz los observaban con odio

-rápido acompáñenme es hora de nuestra venganza –dijo momotaro y los otros dos asintieron

Después ellos llegaron a unos vestidores donde los alumnos se cambiaban de ropa

-jejeje ups se me callo este letrero –dijo momotaro quitando el letrero que decía niñas

-oh no debemos acomodarlo en su lugar –dijo kaoretsu tomando el letrero que decía hombres poniéndolo en la puerta de los vestidores de chicas

-creo que esto va por aquí –miyashiro puso el letrero de chicas en la puerta de vestidores de hombres

Rápido ahí vienen esos idiotas –momotaro y los otros rowdys se escondieron mientras que los rrghtbz llegaban a los vestidores. Los rrghtbz entraron al vestidor de chicas mientras que los rrbz pusieron seguro para que ellos no pudieran salir

-ayyy rápido quiero el agua calientita –dijo kotaro quitándose la playera

Mitzuki noto algo diferente en los vestidores así que se adentró a investigar pero lo que vio no le hizo nada de gracia. Las chicas que estaban en los vestidores se dieron cuenta de los rrghtbz

-oh por dios esto, chicos –mitzuki estaba aterrado

-no me digas… esos imbéciles cambiaron los letreros de los vestidores –dijo momokade algo perturbado

-Aja-dijo mitzuki asustado

-iré a abrir… demonios –kotaro fue a la puerta pero no abría

-Y eso hay que agregarle que nos encerraron con seguro para que las chicas nos golpearan cierto

-aja –dijo kotaro resignado

Las chicas las observaban molestos Mientras que otras gritaban. (Pobre de ellos no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos XD)

-Que hacemos hermano –mitzuki se asustaba más cuando las chicas poco a poco se acercaban a ellos

-en momentos como este solo nos queda cerrar los ojos para no sufrir tanto –dijo momokade resignado

Kotaro se tapó los ojos con su playera

-Ahí viene muchachos –dijo momotaro con malicia

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA PERVERTIDOS –

**PUM **

**POW**

**CUAS**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-NO NO NO, EN LA CARA NOOOOO

-NOOO CHICAS NO ME LASTIMEN PORFAVOR

-AUXILO QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDEEEEEEE

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja tomen idiotas -los rrbz estaban cagados de risa por su otra broma

**Más tarde después del incidente con los vestidores:**

Los rrghtz se encontraban muy golpeados

-eso fue horrible… -dijo momokade traumado con marcas de mano en su cara moretones y rasguños

-tantos Rasguños tantos golpes, y ni un beso juro que hasta alguien me mordió -dijo kotaro con tantos rasguños moretones y hasta un chipote en la cabeza

-Viéndolo el lado bueno las chicas de kendo no nos golpearon tanto -dijo mitzuki con moretones en la cara y en los brazos

-Malditos rrbz esta vez pagaran con creces –refunfuño momokade molesto

Después de ese accidente infortunado los rrghtbz estaban en el cuarto del conserje

-Bien chicos esto es lo que haremos –momokade saca las pistolas y presionando un botón las ropas de los rrbz cayeron al suelo

-Cada quien se disfrazara del enemigo y nos cobraremos lo de los vestidores –dijo momokade satisfecho

-momokade-san no crees que nos estamos rebajando a su nivel -interrumpió mitzuki

-SILENCIO HASTA CUANDO VAS A DECIR INCOHERENCIAS –grito furioso kotaro

-Pero es que… -intento explicarse mitzuki

-pero Nada les haremos la broma y punto final ¿entendiste? –dijo kotaro amenazante

-Aja… T-T –mitzuki se resigno

-dios te bendiga kotaro, ¿dónde me quede? ahh si usaremos esta ropa para después disfrazarnos de elloS y así devolverles lo de los vestidores –dijo momokade mientras se ponía la ropa de momotaro

Después de un rato momokade salió con un look distinto

-Y bien que piensas momokade salió con una polera roja pantalón café tenis y hasta una bandita en la mejilla

-Jeje eres un genio… oye no se vería raro el color de tus ojos -pregunto kotaro

-no te preocupes lo tengo resuelto que esperan chicos háganlo ustedes también –indico momokade

-Rayos tenerme que vestir como ese baboso de kaoretsu mi coleta me gusta donde esta -kotaro se despeino y volvió a acomodarse la coleta pero esta vez fue como lo hacía kaoretsu

-listo ya me vestí –brad también se salió desordeno su cabello pareciéndose mucho al de boomer

-ok te ves bien "_kaoretsu" –_dijomomokade haciendo comillas con sus dedos

-De nada_ "momotaro"_ -dijokotaro haciendo comillas con sus dedos

-Muy bien rrbz recuerdan el plan verdad –dijo momokade

-chicos esto está un poco intenso no lo creen –dijo mitzuki

-Guarda silencio y apégate al plan no lo arruines "_miyashiro-kun" –_dijo momokade en lo último con un evidente arremedo

-uuy casi lo olvido usen estos -momokade les arrojo una cajita a sus hermanos

Después de eso los tres "_rowdyruffboys z"_ salieron del armario y se separaron por caminos diferentes

-ahora solo me falta un pequeño detallito -momokade saca 2 pupilentes rojos de una cajita y en ese momento lucia igual que momotaro

-lalalalalala –momoko cantaba feliz mientras cargaba sus libros

-Jejeje perdón por esto momoko-san no lo tomes personal -"_momotaro_" saca una patineta y se impulsa yendo hacia momoko

-OYEEEEE QUITATE, ABRE PASO ALA JUVENTUD YIJAAAAA -"momotaro" se dirige a toda velocidad con su patineta hacia momoko

-momotaro cuidado vas a atropellarme –dijo momoko alarmada pero "_momotaro_" no tenia intenciones de detenerse

-ENTRE MAS TONTAS ATROPELLE MAS PUNTOS PARA MIIII "momotaro" choca con momoko tirando sus libros y su helado que se estaba comiendo

-momotarooooo te pasaste de la raya –dijo momoko con sus ojos en sombra y un aura asesina

-JAJAJA y que vas a hacer al respecto ¿golpearme? pues no puedes te digo por que. Porque eres tonta y no piensas jajajaja – se burlaba "_momotaro_"

-Tonta tontaaaaaaaa- "_momotaro_" se pegaba en el trasero provocando a momoko y después de eso se fue corriendo rápidamente hasta llegar a un salón, hábilmente saco su pistola y presionando un botón "_momotaro_" volvió a ser momokade.

-jejeje plan 1 ya, plan 2 en proceso –dijo momokade y enseguida se fue a buscar a momotaro

Momokade astutamente se salió del salón sin que nadie lo viera y se fue directamente hacia momotaro donde tomaba agua del bebedero

-MOMOTARO ven deprisa tengo malas noticias –dijo momokade que venía corriendo parecía agitado

-jaja me quieres hacer una broma verdad bastardo –dijo momotaro incrédulo

-te digo que esto es en serio, un idiota quiso propasarse con momoko incluso LA TIRO AL SUELO Y COMENZO A BESARLE EL CUELLO Y QUIEN SABE QUE CUANTAS PERVERSIONES LE ESTE HACIENDO AHORA, que vas a hacer quedarte parado sin hacer nada ehh? –pregunto molesto momokade

-¿que hizo? QUEEEEEEEE. YA VERA ESE TIPO DESEARA NO HABER NACIDOOOO –grito molesto momotaro

-¿DONDE ESTA ELLA? –

-en el pasillo del fondo RAPIDO DEBES SALVARLA –momokade fingió sentir pánico

-ALLA VOY –momotaro puso pies en polvorosa

-ni siquiera yo soy capaz de detenerme, bueno ahora a observar la función, tercera llamada comenzamos jajaja –rio maquiavélico momokade

**En el pasillo…**

-Maldito imbécil cuando lo vea voy a hacerle cosas ilegales grr –momoko recogía los libros que estaban tirados por doquier

-MOMOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –se escucho el grito de momotaro a lo lejos después de eso momotaro se acerca a ella que esta cabizbaja

-Momoko que te paso donde esta ese imbécil –dijo momotaro preocupado

-MOMOTAROOOOOOOOOO –momoko se levantó con un aura asesina

-Espera.. que te pasa –dijo momotaro aterrorizado

-Aaaaayyy aaaaa, no me pegues yo no te hice nada AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH

-Jajajajajajajaj -momokade a lo lejos observaba como momoko le daba una paliza a momotaro

-ESO MOMOKO-CHAN DALE DURO enséñale a respetar –grito momokade a lo lejos

Mientras tanto en la cancha de futbol…

"kaoretsu" caminaba seductoramente buscando a una persona en específico Kaoru, hasta que por fin la encontró, estaba jugando futbol

-perfecto mi objetivo está listo, más me vale que no me descubra o será mi fin –pensó "_kaoretsu" _con nerviosismo, después de meditar bien su estrategia se acercó a la cancha donde Kaoru ya había terminado de jugar en eso saca la cajita que le dio momokade y se pone los pupilentes

-Uff fue un buen partido -decía Kaoru mientras bebía su cantimplora de agua en eso alguien masculino se acerca a ella

-hola lindura

kaoru reconoció a esa persona y se enojó por lo que le dijo

-como me llamaste imbécil –dijo koru molesta

-Tranquilízate chiquita uyy me encanta tu aroma –dijo "_kaoretsu" _seductoramente

-maldito pervertido te enseñare a no meterte conmigo bastardo infeliz –kaoru iba a golpear a "_kaoretsu" _

Pero, en ese momento "_kaoretsu" _esquivo el golpe y hábilmente la tomo de la cintura y la beso profundamente después de eso Kaoru retrocedió muy roja

-Da..te por muerto –kaoru estaba mas enojada que nunca

-Te diré como me puedes matar preciosa, asfíxiame con pechos que me quiero morir apachurrado, estas más buena que mi hermana -"_kaoretsu" _acerco su cara hacia los pechos de Kaoru (diablos que acto tan suicida)

Kaoru muy furiosa comienza a golpear a "_kaoretsu" _pero el vio que el entrenador pasaba por ahí a sí que grito por ayuda

-AUXILIO ENTRENADOR ESTA LOCA ME QUIERE MATAAAAAAAAAAAAR -"_kaoretsu" _gritaba por que ya estaba en el suelo con una endemoniada Kaoru intentado golpearlo hasta mas no poder

-Kaoru déjalo en paz –dijo alarmado el entrenador

-NO SE META EN ESTO ESE INFELIZ MORIRA –decía Kaoru encima de "_kaoretsu"_

-Jovencita queda castigada póngase a limpiar la cancha –sentencio el entrenador

-Pero

-HAZLO NO QUIERO MAS EXCUSAS

-GRRRRRRRR -Kaoru gruño de furia

-jaja nos vemos mamacita -"_kaoretsu" _se retiró triunfante, después de eso se fue hacia el baño de chicos y saco la pistola presionando un botón "kaoretsu" volvió a ser kotaro.

-Vientos ahora el paso 3 –kotaro se dirigió de nuevo a las canchas de futbol

-Holaaa alguien quiere jugar, Kaoru amiga que tal como te va quieres jugar un partido –pregunto inocentemente kotaro (ahora se hace el muy santo solo le falta una aureola XD)

-GRRRR ESTUPIDO KAORETSU –dijo Kaoru muy enojada

-Qué te pasa por que estas molesta cuéntame somos amigos ¿no? –kotaro sonrió

-Es ese imbécil de kaoretsu el muy pervertido me beso y se atrevió a tocarme LOS PECHOS –dijo Kaoru totalmente roja y muy enojada

-QUEEEE no es posible, pero como se atreve, esa es una falta de respeto muy grande

-LO SE Y SE SALIO CON LA SUYA EL MALDITO INFELIZ grrr

-Bueno y supongo que quieres vengarte ¿verdad?

-Si tan solo lo tuviera frente a mi spash –kaoru azoto su puño con su palma

-Eso puede arreglarse te ayudare a darle su merecido a ese degenerado sin escrúpulos para que veas que soy cuate

-de veras

-por supuesto no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados después de que se haiga metido con MI AMIGA

-trato hecho kotaro –kaoru sonrió siniestramente

-espera aquí enseguida vuelvo –kotaro se dirigió donde se encontraba kaoretsu

Kaoretsu se encontraba comiendo bajo un árbol después de eso diviso a alguien bastante conocido para el

-hola idiota –dijo kotaro

-que quieres vienes a pelear –pregunto desafiante kaoretsu

-nop para nada, oye el entrenador me dijo que vayas a la cancha de futbol AHORA –dijo kotaro

-Y para que me quiere ahí, se me hace sospechoso

-Ok ok sale si no quieres venir haya tu yo solo cumplí con decirte adiós –kotaro se retiro

Kaoretsu se sentía nervioso sabía que kotaro no acostumbraba a hacerle bromas a los de mas a si que confió en el

-Estas seguro de que me habla

-Si córrele o te va a castigar menso –dijo kotaro

-Ok rayos ahora para que me quiere –refunfuñaba kaoretsu yendo a la cancha

- esto se va a poner delicioso, bien la función va a comenzar –kotaro sonrió malvadamente

Kaoretsu había llegado a la cancha buscaba al entrenador por todos lados pero muy cerca bio a alguien muy cercano

-Hola kaoretsu –kaoru sonrió siniestramente

-Esto Kaoru que diablos te pasa -kaoretsu estaba aterrado por la mirada psicótica de kaoru

-Ahora vas a pagar por todo vas a SUFRIR

-No espera aaaaaaaaaaaaaayy aaaauuuu no déjame

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ESO ES todo KAORU DURO, DURO, DURO ROMPELE LOS HUESOS, SIN PIEDAD APLICALE LA MISTICA YAHOOO, esto definitivamente tengo que documentarlo –grito kotaro mientras con su celular grababa como kaoretsu era salvajemente masacrado por Kaoru

Ahora faltaba_ "miyashiro"_

-jamás volveré a hacer el mismo después de hacer esto pero no tengo otra opción -"miyashiro" estaba pensativo tenia a miyako frente a el

-después de esto nunca volveré a hacer una broma pesada –dijo _"miyashiro" _sintiendo culpa

-Miyako—chan

-Dime miyashiro-kun –sonrió miyako

-Gomen -_"miyashiro" _saca un pastel de lodo y lo estrella en la cara de miyako y después le arroja los pedazos de lodo en su cuerpo

Después de bombardearla con lodo _"miyashiro" _se va corriendo hacia un laboratorio hábilmente con su pistola deja de ser _"miyashiro" _y ahora vuelve a ser mitzuki

-Perdóname miyashiro-kun –mitzuki fue a buscar a miyashiro donde estaban las gradas para trotar

-etto miyashiro-kun miyako quiere hablar contigo dice que tiene algo importante que decirte –dijo mitzuki

-En serio haya voy espérame MIYAKO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN

**Que tal socios el capítulo termina aquí, santo cielo que sucederá después, no te pierdas el próximo episodio sayonara minna**


	9. Chapter 9

**-tregua y chica misteriosa **

-miyako-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan allá voy –decía miyashiro con los ojos de corazón

Mitzuki solo suspiro de preocupación, en alusión a eso sus dos hermanos regresan a verlo estando satisfechos por la dulce venganza

-qué onda como te fue amigo –dijo kotaro feliz

-…

-vamos mitzuki solo fue una simple venganza no te sientas culpable bro –momokade trato de convencerle

-a mí me fue bien, pero bese a Kaoru –dijo kotaro como si nada

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E ERES UN IDIOTA ESO NO ERA PARTE DEL PLAN EN QUE PENSABAS -momokade se altero

-no se…

-Por qué lo hiciste ¿acaso te gusta? si es así porque no le dijiste lo que sentías ehh –momokade estaba nervioso por semejante idiotez de kotaro

-no lo hice porque me gustaba, sino porque quería que kaoretsu sufriera –dijo kotaro enojado

-Hmp ya estarán satisfechos chicos me voy, ya no quiero formar parte de eso –mitzuki se retiraba serio

Momokade se queda pensativo

-vamos no le hagas caso –dijo kotaro

-mitzuki tiene razón nos pasamos de la raya, EN ESPECIAL TU –dijo momokade señalándolo de forma acusadora

-Que te vas a rajar tú también -pregunto indignado kotaro

-kotaro somos los rowdyright boys z nuestro deber es hacer siempre lo correcto eso es lo que más se centra nuestro nombre "_hacer lo correcto"_

-hmp ustedes son aburridos –rezongó kotaro molesto

**En un lugar Desconocido…**

**-Esos chicos tienen algo que me intriga –**decía una chica con una voz sensual y muy siniestra

**-sí, dicen que siempre harán lo correcto, pero en ellos hay maldad esto es interesante hermana –-**decia otra chica con voz tierna pero engañosa

**-Bastante sobre todo en el chico de naranja aunque trate de hacer buenas obras a simple vista puedo ver que su corazón es negro jejeje**

**-así que ya le echaste un ojo no es así, onee-chan, a mí no me convence mucho el chico rubio**

**-jeje, no todo es lo que parece hermana, si te fijas bien ese chico rubio, a simple vista puede ser tierno pero, su corazón va anidando rencor, odio , y sobre todo ira, mientras todos esos sentimientos negativos se vallan acumulando en su corazón veras que su forma más pura resurgirá, solo necesita un pequeño empujoncito jejejeje**

**-puede que tengas razón y ¿bien que hacemos dime?**

**- como te dije antes no podemos hacer nuestro movimiento hasta no estar seguras**

**-déjate de rodeos y ve por el sí tanto lo quieres y punto –**otra voz femenina que se integró a la conversación

**-hermana la paciencia es un factor muy importante algo de lo que tu careces, de acuerdo iré a investigar más a fondo pero iré yo sola para no causar sospechas, siento que unos estorbos interferirán **

**-Segura que puedes con eso, si esos estorbos se meten en nuestro camino**

**-Desde luego si quiero ser la soberana princesa debo de poder con misiones insignificantes como esta jeje**

**-suerte, espero que averigües algo**

**-jejejeje**

Mientras tanto en el pasillo donde se encontraba miyako…

-Miyako-chan –decía miyashiro muy alegre

-Por qué miyashiro -miyako estaba llorando mientras estaba

-Por qué lloras –miyashiro poco a poco se iba acercando

Miyashiro solo recibió una tremenda cachetada y miyako salió corriendo llorando

Porque, que te pasa miyako – miyashiro trato de perseguirla

-DEJAME SOLA –miyako sola grito molesta con lágrimas en los ojos

-mi…yako –susurro miyashiro triste

A lo lejos mitzuki vio todo lo que sucedió y el sentimiento que se formó en su pecho no era nada agradable.

-que he hecho… por mi culpa miyako-san se molestó mucho con miyashiro-kun –dijo mitzuki sintiéndose culpable

-No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados debo hacer algo. –dijo mitzuki con determinación

Mitzuki fue a la dirección donde corrió miyako

-mmm que pienso hacer lo tengo –mitzuki se dirigió hacia miyako que solo lloraba y tenía algo guardado en su bolsa

-miyako-san soy mitzuki –

-Hola mitzuki que te trae por aquí –dijo miyako sin ganas de hablar

-venía a darte esto –mitzuki tímidamente saco a lo que parecer era un pulpo naranja

-esto se parece a…

-pulpi, pero no es así se llama octi y miyashiro-san lo hizo para ti –dijo mitzuki entregándole el peluche

-Pero porque… me lo das tú

-fue porque…

**Flashback**

_Miyashiro entraba tímidamente al salón de manualidades sin que estuviera miyako entonces cuando entro vio algo que le desagrado muchísimo_

_-Grrrr mitzuki -dijo miyashiro apretando sus dientes con mucha ira_

_Mitzuki vio a miyashiro y con una gran sonrisa fue a saludarlo_

_-hola miyashiro-kun buscas a miyako ella se fue a…_

_-No la busco a ella -dijo miyashiro cortante_

_-Ahh ya se quieres entrar aquí ven te muestro el lugar_

_-no te me acerques, tu presencia me repugna y no sé porque, ese carácter de niño ángel me irrita mucho_

_-Porque… me tratas así –dijo mitzuki a punto de llorar –solo quiero ser tu amigo_

_Miyashiro se controló e intento ser amable con mitzuki_

_-De... acuerdo no llores –dijo miyashiro apenado -quiero darle un regalo a miyako_

_-está bien puedo darte una sugerencia_

_-cual es pregunto_

_-ese pulpo que trae con ella seria lindo si le hicieras un compañero para su pulpo a si miyako estaría feliz –dijo miyzuki_

_Pero no se coser_

_-estaría feliz de ayudarte miyashiro-kun –mitzuki extendió su mano a miyashiro_

_Miyashiro dudo en darle su mano a mitzuki_

_-de acuerdo –miyashiro le dio la mano a mitzuki y este sonrió _

_-Gracias por aceptarme no te fallare –dijo mityzuki muy feliz abrazándolo_

_-basta no me abraces –dijo miyashiro mosqueado…_

_Bien comencemos a hacer el peluche acompáñame –dijo mitzuki alegre_

**Fin del flashback**

-Miyashiro-san dice que lo que hizo hace rato con el lodo fue una prueba

-De que hablas

-A si es dijo que si te sentías triste o sola contaras con este muñeco y con pulpi y así te harán compañía, para que ya no te sientas más triste de todos modos quiso mostrarte sus verdaderos sentimientos haciéndote ese pulpo –dijo mitzuki con seriedad

-osea que no lo hizo por hacerme una broma –pregunto miyako

-no, miyashiro-san te quiere mucho y te aseguro que eres muy valiosa para el por eso te hizo esa prueba y te obsequió este peluche

-hizo todo eso por mí, iré a habar con el gracias mitzuki-kun

Miyako se dirigió hacia miyashiro

-Qué bueno que todo termino -dijo mitzuki mientras sonreía ampliamente

Miyashiro estaba con la cabeza gacha en ese momento sintió que su corazón se partia en mil pedazos pero en ese momento…

-miyashiro-kun –dijo miyako alcanzándolo

-Miyako pensé que me odiabas

Miyako abrazo a miyashiro fuertemente –siempre te preocupas por mí y te lo agradezco gracias por todo lo que haces por mi

Miyashiro no sabía qué coño había pasado pero el simplemente por el hecho de que ella lo abrazara era más que suficiente

-Miyashiro y miyako caminaron un buen rato por los alrededores del pasillo de la escuela

Mientras tanto una chica que estaba escondida en unos árboles sonreía siniestramente

**-Awwww que dulce de su parte jejejeje, mitzuki… con que así te llamas ehh, mi sello real se ha activado con tan solo estar cerca de ti** -el sello de la chica brillaba de un intenso color oscuro

-**Ohh si, puedo sentirlo… el poder ilimitado jejeje espérame mitzuki-chan iré por ti** –dijo esa chica sonriendo siniestramente

Después kaoretsu y momotaro iban con moretones y chipotes en su cabeza

-kaoru está loca PERO QUE MIERDA LE PASA POR QUE ME GOLPEO DE SA MANERA –grito kaorestu enojado cómicamente

-de seguro esos idiotas tuvieron algo que ver estoy segurísimo grrr esta vez nosotros nos vengaremos y haremos la broma suprema de nuestras vidas –dijo momotaro sacando fuego por la boca

-Discúlpame pero creo que eso no se va a poder, momotaro –momokade y kotaro venían caminado a lo lejos y los vio

-LO SABIA TU FUESTE PINCHE MIERDA QUE DIABLOS LE HICISTE A MOMOKO EHHH –momotaro quería golpear a momokade pero kaoretsu lo detuvo sabía perfectamente el resultado que pasaría después

-tranquilo galán venimos a proponerles una tregua… ya no habrá más bromas –dijo kotaro sumándose a la conversación

-¿Tregua? –Preguntaron incrédulos momotaro y kaoretsu -ósea que nosotros ganamos –dijo momotaro

-Se podría decir que si –dijo momokade

-JAJAJAJA LO SABIAMOS NOSOTROS MANDAMOS Y USTEDES BABEAN –grito momotaro sintiéndose superior

-si me da igual jeje espero que momoko te vuelva a hablar otra vez –dijo momokade sonriendo ladino

-QUEEEEEEEE momoko está enojada con migo mierda –dijo momotaro frustrado y haciendo pucheros mientras los demás los veían con cara de wtf

-deja de hacer panchos me avergüenzas, ¿acaso eres un imbécil? –dijo momokade

-Que dijiste –momotaro sujeto a momokade de su playera pero este no se inmuto

-hmp eres sordo como para que te lo repita de nuevo –momokade sonrió desafiante

-grrrr maldito imbécil –momotaro estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero momokade hablo

-tenemos otras cosas importantes que hacer, deberías preocuparte en cómo nos organizaremos para hacer el trabajo de geografía, en lugar de pensar en cosas sin importancia, acaso ya se te olvido que es para dos días –dijo momokade

-momotaro lo observo con mucho odio

-oye más te vale que me sueltes… o te golpeare –momokade cambio su mirada desafiante ala de una muy enojada

-Bien… después de que terminemos ese trabajo tu y yo nos arreglaremos –dijo momotaro y soltó a momokade

Momokade solo lo observo, después de ese choque de miradas ambos se retiraron molestos

Con momotaro

Momotaro salió rápidamente de la escuela ya que estaba que se lo llevaban los mil demonio, solo quería salir rápido de ahí hasta que... choco con alguien

-agh Perdón – dijo momotaro pero se sorprendió que había chocado con una chica

-**que atrevimiento, usaste tu fuerza de hombre para tirarme y hacerme cosas pervertidas no es así –**pregunto una chica sonriendo seductoramente y ala ves siniestramente

-Ehhh pero de que… hay mama –momotaro se quedó con la boca abierta observando a esa chica

Era una chica igual de alta que momotaro teína el color de cabello gris con dos coletas muy largas, vestía de uniforme de escuela pero ese uniforme tenia detalles como si fueran la ropa de una sirvienta traía un vestido color lila, y su uniforme era color azul con blanco y alrededor de sus pechos era color negro, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a momotaro es que traía un emblema con un símbolo extraño

-¿**Eres momotaro akamatsu?** –pregunto esa chica con porte de exigencia

-_Cómo demonios sabe mi nombre_ –pensó momotaro intrigado

**-Responde a mi pregunta –**esa chica comenzaba a impacientarse

-Lo soy -dijo momotyaro impresionado

-**Perfecto tenemos que hablar y si te niegas… jejeje lo hare a la fuerza –**la chica se chupo el dedo seductoramente

-Me estás diciendo que me golpearas -pregunto momotaro enojado

-**Valla tenemos a un genio aquí jeje el hecho de que sea una sexy y delicada chica no quiere decir que sea tan débil como para modificar tu cara a golpes, querido –**respondió esa chica parecía que no bromeaba

Momotaro se quedó helado del susto, esa chica sabia intimidar de una manera bastante sensual

-De acuerdo hablemos

-Rayos te hubieras resistido y así lo habría gozado más jejeje –la chica se chupaba el dedo de una manera bastante provocativa

**-Quiero que me hables de ese chico de gorro, momokade matsuaka que sabes de el **

-Solo sé que es un entrometido y el idiota más idiota de todos, se cree un genio superior y que todo el mundo es un pendejo excepto el

**-Interesante es presumido ¿verdad?**

-Si lo es

**-Y es tu mejor amigo ¿no es así?**

-Pero de que rayos hablas

La chica se acercó seductoramente y lamio el cuello de momotaro haciendo que él se sonrojara a más no poder

-WAAAAAH PE…PERO QUE RA..YOS HACES –la reacción de momotaro hizo que la chica sonriera aterradoramente

-**Jejeje tienes un sabor interesante, si dices que momokade no es tu amigo porque en tu interior siento su energía de él, ¿han unido fuerzas espirituales? Me estas mintiendo **

_-Mierda unir energías espirituales osea se refiere… a la fusión esa chica es extraña como lo supo esto no me da buena espina esta chica es algo extraña –_pensó momotaro

-Y dime que asuntos quieres tratar con momokade –pregunto momotaro con mucha desconfianza

**-Jajaja **_**no es mi amigo**_**, es claro que te preocupas por él, pero no lo admites ¿eres tsundere? Por qué los tsunderes dicen algo como esto: **_**oye mis amigos y yo organizamos un picnic pero llevo mucho tiempo esperando a mis amigos pero siento que me plantaron y como te veo cerca pues… no es como si quisiera ir a comer contigo. ¿**_**Entiendes? en el fondo esa chica quiere hacer un picnic con el chico pero como es deshonesta con sus sentimientos no lo admite es un caso similar al tuyo querido**

-Solo dices tonterías–dijo momotaro molesto

BIP BIP BIP ~ (mensaje de su celular)

Momotaro abrió su celular era un mensaje de kaoretsu

_"oye ya nos pusimos de acuerdo de cómo hacer nuestro trabajo esta tarde iremos a nuestra casa, a si nos sirve tratar otras cosas"_

-Oh genial –suspiro momotaro

-**Ya te vas jeje fue un gusto, date prisa o se te hará tarde **

Momotaro la volvió a observar con desconfianza pero aun así se apresuró, y la chica sonrió

**-Jejeje esa información me sirvió de mucho** –la chica sacaba la legua con perversión -**Momokade matsuaka jejeje **

Mientras tanto después de clases…

-Momokade te lo ruego –decía momoko con ojos de cachorrito

-no voy a hacerte el examen, tienes que esforzarte tú misma –respondió momokade

-Pero que no se supone que siempre ayudas a los demás, me vas a dejar abandonada a mi suerte ehh –momoko puso sus ojos estilo gato con botas de shrek

Momokade suspiro de fastidio –bien, te ayudare…

-Gracias es eres un buen... -hablo momoko pero momokade la interrumpió

-A estudiar claro, no a responder tu examen –termino su frase momokade

-QUE MALO EREEEEEEEEEEEEES –reprocho momomko

-Si quieres que te ayude ese será el trato

-Ok ayúdame a estudiar –dijo momoko resignada y Momokade sonrió satisfecho

Momoko siempre había sido muy negada para las matemáticas, pero lo que más odiaba en la vida eran esas benditas funciones (igual que yo XD), las detestaba tanto porque definitivamente no entendía nada.

Momoko y momokade entraron al salón desocupado

Tenemos poco tiempo a sí que empecemos, momokade saco de su mochila un libro de matemáticas y una calculadora…

Después de media hora momoko comenzaba a pensar en muchas cosas

Haciendo este procedimiento obtenemos en resultado, oye te veo rara hay algo que no entendiste –preguntó momokade

Esto nada de lo que me explicaste entendí jejeje –momoko se reía nerviosa haciendo que momokade hiciera un face palm

-ARGH por quincuagésima vez si obtenemos la raíz de este número, podrás obtener X prima y secunda según el signo positivo o negativo –terminó de relatar el chico, y es en serio lleva más de 50 veces explicándoselo a momoko y ella no entendía ni J,

-_viéndolo de cerca es casi igual a momotaro, solo que más nerd jejeje no debería ser mala me está ayudando, estoy segura de que si se pusiera la gorra de brick me engañaría totalmente…_

Momokade termino de explicar mas sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta después de su explicación, así que miró a su "alumna" algo extrañado —. ¿Momoko me estas poniendo atención? –fue entonces que la descubrió, momokade empezaba a perder la paciencia

-Eh, ah, y-yo… lo siento –se disculpó momoko apenada, bajando la mirada ante momokade—Perdón, no entendí nada… soy muy torpe –volvió a disculparse —Debes estar harto de tratar de enseñarme.

Momokade hizo una mueca

_-porque siempre haces que me sienta culpable ehh_, -pensó momokade frustrado -descuida no te preocupes yo soy un pésimo maestro comencemos de nuevo ¿sí? –intento disculparse momokade

momoko sonrió se salió con la suya

Después de media hora los dos terminaron de estudiar a sí que se dirigieron a la casa de los rowdys, a hacer ese trabajo de geografía que contaba como su calificación

**Muy bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy… ¿reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**El ensayo de momoko**

-Muy bien alumnos hoy es un día muy especial ¿saben porque? –el profesor de geografía estaba alegre

-… -la clase no respondía

-creí haber preguntado ¿saben por qué?

-¿porqueeeee? –dijeron algunos alumnos sin muchas ganas

-Porque hoy es el día de entregar las maquetas ¿NO ES GRANDIOSO?

-UH, Urra –los alumnos sí que estaban emocionados

-ya cállense no tienen espíritu estudiantil, comenzare a empezar el listado de los equipos… equipo uno su trabajo… ehh Equipo uno… -el profesor buscaba por las bancas al equipo uno pero vio algo tan obvio que el mismo saco su conclusión

-AAAAAAAAAAHHH SE SALTARON MI CLASE LES PONDRE UN FEO Y GORDO 5 –grito el profesor neurótico con ojos blancos y sus dientes eran de colmillos (tipo raikage)

Justo cuando el profesor estuvo a punto de reprobar, la puerta se abrió violentamente

-NO TAN RAPIDO, NADIE CALIFICA A MOMOKADE MATSUAKA CON UN 5 –momokade entro al salón pero tenía muchas ojeras, y sus ojos estaban irritados parecía no haber dormido bien

-Después entran los demás cargando una maqueta del sistema solar hecho perfectamente hasta se veía como rotaban los planetas y el sol

-Ya cállate ya llegamos –decía momotaro con sus ojos irritados

-Argh quiero dormir estúpido momokade –kaoretsu también entro al salón con sus ojos rojos

-no hagan ruido –las chicas también estaban sin dormir pero el trabajo estaba listo lo traían todo el equipo

-Wow lucen terribles –dijo el profesor serio

-Gracias y usted también tiene bonitos ojos –kaoru respondió haciendo que el profesor frunciera el ceño

-Aquí está el trabajo -kaoretsu puso la maqueta junto con el escritorio

-Algo mas… como te con galletitas –kotaro tenía tanto sueño que se le notaba a medo kilometro su mal humor

-NO ME CONTESTES KOTARO

-NO ME CONTESTE USTED PROFESOR

-GRRR PUEDO REPROVARLOS AQUÍ Y AHORA –el profesor lo amenazo pero a estas alturas kotaro le importaba un bledo

Justo cuando kotaro estuvo a punto de responderle al profesor todos se le abalanzaron encima haciendo que kotaro no pudiera hablar

-mmmmm…. Kotaro no podía hablar ya que le taparon la boca

-Ya cállate baboso –kaoru y kaoretsu le soltaron un fuerte coscorrón dejando a kotaro cómicamente inconsciente

-bueno al menos así se va a callar –dijo momokade aliviado de escuchar las quejas de kotaro

Toda la clase los observaba consternada por la escena, pero a los chicos lo único en que pensaban es en el fin de las clases, después de la clase de geografía, les había tocado clase de etica

-bien muchachos hoy les dejare una tarea importante de sociales

-oíste eso momokade, van a dejarnos tarea de sociales jejejeje –momotaro le hacía burla a momokade haciendo risa de estúpido

-grrrrrrrrr… -momokade solo gruño de enojo

-será un ensayo de cómo son las relaciones sociales –continuaba el profesor

-Oíste eso momokade es un ensayo de las relaciones sociales, algo para lo que tú eres pésimo jejejeje –momotaro lo repitió en ese mismo tuno de estúpido y dándole codazos a momokade para que se enojara mas

-Y no debe de tener menos de 2000 palabras chicos –terminaba el profesor

-Oíste eso momotaro, 2000 palabras… a ver como la libras jejeje –esta vez momokade arremedo a momotaro haciendo que este le saliera una venita en la frente

-Un ensayo de 2000 palabras, cielos –decía momoko preocupada

Más tarde los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, momoko entro decidió atascarse de cualquier dulce que viera por ahí, se dirigió a su cuarto y comenzó el dicho ensayo.

-Bien 2000 palabras, relaciones sociales, será pan comido mm veamos como todo un buen ensayo debe ser escrito en hoja –dijo momoko feliz mientras sacaba una hoja

-Y ahora una pluma pero que sea rosita se verá muy bien –momoko saco una pluma rosa y comenzó a escribir su ensayo, según ella

_Las relaciones sociales en nuestro entorno por momoko akatsutsumi _

-Que bien voy progresando ahora solo me falta mil noventa y un palabras voy progresando jeje –dijo momoko alegre

-mmm veamos que más le puedo añadir, aja lo tengo para preparar a mi cerebro primero tengo que hacer 10 flexiones SIIIII ESO ME AYUDARA A PENSAR –momoko se paró de su silla y comenzó a hacer dichos ejercicios… según ella

-Y uno, Y dos, Y tres, Y cuatro y cinco…-momoko termino agotada por esas flexiones

-Vaya es saludable ahora si me siento preparada física y mentalmente jeje –momoko se vuelve a sentar

-Mmm piensa… piensa momoko, ahh lo tengo se me acaba de ocurrir… nada –dijo momoko fastidiada y decidió abrir su ventana

-rayos todo mundo se divierte excepto yo un minuto ese no es…

Desde que momoko empezó a hacer sus disque preparación mental y física todos los demás habían terminado y estaban jugando en el parque futbol

-Empieza el Partido y el gran kotaro toca el balón a momokade... narra kotaro mientras jugaba

-pero es demasiado tonto y kaoretsu se la quita antes de que la pase... –kaoretsu narraba mientras le quitaba el balón a kotaro

-Maldito kaoretsu –kotaro hacia muchos pucheros

Mientras el partido seguía en vigor, momokade la vio y decidió saludarla desde la ventana y agregándole a _un ven momoko te estamos esperando, _cosa que no le pareció mucho a momotaro.

Momoko cerró la ventana mientras ponía cara de cabeza olmeca

-AHHHRG debería ser ilegal poner a alguien a hacer la tarea en un día perfecto, no puede ser y ahora qué demonios hago… ya se no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío vamos abajo por algo de comer jeje –momoko se sale de su habitación y baja a la cocina

-rayos aquí no hay pastel ni nada de eso ¿porque hoy no hay nada para comer? –momoko subió a su habitación de nuevo y se dirigió a hacer su ensayo

- Las relaciones sociales en nuestro entorno por momoko akatsutsumi –momoko leyó esa simple oración que había escrito miro el reloj y eran las 6 en punto

-rayos esto es más difícil de lo que imaginaba –momoko estaba hasta el full

-no, una heroína no debe rendirse fácilmente en especial cuando se trata de una tarea difícil, porque con esta pluma y con la realización de este ensayo el profesor me pondrá 10 y finalmente pasare a la preparatoria donde habrá más chicos lindos awww –momoko ponía ojos de corazón

-vamos ensayo ponte a escribirte –susurraba momoko como si de verdad llegara a ocurrir un milagro

Momoko vio algo interesante en su mochila…

-Ohh ¿pero qué es esto?, ahh una natilla de chocolate –momoko abrió la natilla que estaba en su mochila y comenzó a comérsela tirando algunos restos en el piso

-Ñam ñam ricoooo, ehh no puedo hacer mi ensayo sabiendo que he dejado un tremendo desastre. Momoko sale de su habitación y regresa vestida de sirvienta

-Ya que estoy en ello vamos a limpiar, momoko le echa rociador al suelo y lo limpia con un trapo

-ahora si que quedo limpia, mmm este cuarto también necesita limpiarse jeje, -momoko se pone a tender su cama, a sacudir sus muebles y a ordenar cosas que no necesitan ser ordenadas

-También hay que limpiar en sitios difíciles –decía momoko mientras que disque limpiaba su habitación

Paso el tiempo y la habitación de momoko lucia limpia…

-Bien que divertido es limpiar solo me ha tomado… TRES HORAAAAAAAAAA, pero qué diablos hago debería de estar haciendo mi ensayo momoko se sienta rápidamente a escribir su ensayo

-Prepárate a ser escrito –momoko comenzaba a escribir de una manera bastante rápida

-Si lo estoy haciendo, lo estoy haciendo jeje –momoko aceleraba la escritura, y cuando parecio haber terminado se dispuso a echarle una ojeada a su ensayo

-Jeje soy la mejor y ahora veamos –momoko acomodaba sus hojas para leer

-_EL_… -aunque momoko había escribido rápido solo escribió esa minúscula palabra con muchos adornos exagerados incluso venían con corazones

-descanso si –momoko se para de la mesa y comienza a caminar en círculos

-veamos son 2000 palabras escribí una y ahora me faltan 1999 palabras, ya se necesitó platicar con alguien para despejar mis dudas –momoko saco su celular hablarle a sus amigas

_-El número que usted marco no está disponible gracias…_

-RAYOS POR QUE NO CONTESTAN, como sea ya debe estar listo mi pedido –momoko cerraba su celular

Ding dong…

Momoko feliz mente abre la puerta

-paquete para mi ojou-sama… momoko akatsutsumi –un chico bastante conocido estaba en la puerta

-MOMOKADE-KUN a que se debe tu amable visita

-¿tu hiciste un pedido al restaurante mayo chiki? –momokade lucia verdaderamente cansado

-etto, si… ¿pero que tú no eras mesero? –respondió momoko

-hago muchas cosas en mi trabajo

-¿debe ser agotador no es así?

-se podría decir que eso pone el pan en mi mesa

-de Zenteno o negro jajajaja

-arghh rayos… no me pagan lo suficiente por esto –susurro momokade después de todo trabajaba a muchas deshoras

-Y dime momokade-kun cuando tú quieres un pedido de ese mismo restaurante, tú mismo te lo entregas o vienen tus compañeros a entregártelo, en mi opinión diría…

-MOMOKO… ¿no tienes un ensayo que escribir? –momokade solo quería terminar su turno para ir a dormir

-santo cielo tienes razón se supone que debería de escribir mi ensayo… lo siento –momoko cierra de un portazo en la cara de momokade

Momoko sube a su habitación

-ahh ya se debería hablarle a momotaro para que me diga como hizo su ensayo jejeje

**Casa de los rowdys**

**-Ringgg**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY –momotaro estaba durmiendo pero después de ese ruido se cayó de la cama, una vez incorporado decide contestar

-Bueno –momotaro contesto adormilado

-¿Hola momotaro que haces?

-Durmiendo

-Ahh si de verdad, que bueno, debe ser fascinante no es así, ¿has dormido bien?, hay algún sueño del que quieras platicarme… vamos no seas tímido yo solo…

-¿de cuándo acá te interesas mucho en mí?, ambos sabemos que me estas usando de distracción para no escribir tu ensayo

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, eso no es cierto yo solo quería tener una conversación interesante contigo –dijo momoko ofendida

-ok te escucho

-Ahh bueno… ¿Mary?

-Ann –momotaro completo la frase y colgó para hacerle de nuevo a la meme

**Casa de momoko**

-A si te dejo, tengo un importante ensayo que escribir y no quiero que me molestes tonto –momoko colgó su celular enojada

-Momotaro es un tonto solo fastidia ¿que no ve que estoy ocupada? –momoko se sentó de nuevo

-Bien voy a meditar –dijo con mucha determinación

-Hoooooooooooom, hooooooooooooooom zzzzzzzzzzzzz –momoko se había quedado totalmente dormida…

Ya estaba amaneciendo los pájaros cantan, el sol brillaba, y los niños jugaban despreocupadamente en el parque… mientras tanto en la casa de cierta chica

-Aaaaaaaaawwwoo me quede dormida–momoko bostezaba

-Momoko observo su ensayo que decía, el –debes mirar el reloj

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHH son las 7:30 de la mañana, la clase empieza en 30 minutos ¿cómo demonios voy a escribir un ensayo en 30 minutos? ¿Cómo? –se lamentaba momoko

-Ahhh ya se –a momoko sele prende el foco

-Para empezar hablar con un repartidor de comida que resulta ser mi amigo, jugar en el parque, limpiar mi casa mientras tarareo que bonita soy, hablar con mis amigos por teléfono aunque me cuelguen y… -finalmente momoko comenzó a escribir su ensayo

**En la escuela…**

-y donde esta momoko me parece muy extraño que no haiga venido. –dijo miyako, en realidad conversaban Kaoru y miyako conversaban

-y que es lo que quieres que te diga -contesto kaoru

El maestro entro y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de salón pero de pronto…

-Espere no cierre momoko venía a medio arreglarse y con su ensayo en la mano

-señorita Akatsutsumi, la clase ya comenzó.

-Eh, ah, claro sensei, lo siento. –momoko se disculpó, regresando a su respectivo lugar

La clase comenzó, era la típica clase aburrida de ese maestro y cuando estuvo a punto de terminar su clase

-Supongo que ayer les deje una tarea no es así clase, debido a que tengo algunos contratiempos no podre revisárselas, así que decidiré a anular la tarea y en cambio poder llevarlas a un seminario donde se muestre el tema de las relaciones sociales, los veo la próxima clase –el profesor se fue del salón

(No les ha pasado en la escuela, haces la tarea y el fucking maestro no la revisa, y cuando no la haces el fuking maestro la revisa ¿acaso no es molesto?)

-Vaya no reviso la tarea que bueno porque yo no la hice –dijo kaoru satisfecha pero de pronto vio un aura asesina de momoko

-ay dios–dijo Kaoru temblando de miedo

-GRRRRRRRRRRR –momoko hizo pedacitos el ensayo que escribió, en minúsculos e insignificantes pedacitos

-TE MALDIGO PROFESOR DE PACOTILLA –la voz de momoko se escuchó en toda la escuela

**Hola ^^ esto es todo por hoy. Más personas se han animado a leer mi fic ****espero cumplir con sus expectativas, después de esto hare un comic en mi deviantart (si yo sé que les he dicho esto y no han visto dicho comic pero es que tengo muchas presiones ¿me entienden? así que ahorita estoy trabajando en una portada para que la vean muy pronto estará), les mando un saludo a todos y un hasta luego nos leemos la próxima ¿reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Más alumnos nuevos **

**Nota: aquí van a aparecer tres personajes que no me pertenecen le pertenecen a dannyrow-DN**

En un lugar oscuro se encontraban 4 figuras al parecer masculinas, no era muy apreciable por que solo se veía oscuridad

-ha Llegado la hora, es momento de que se infiltren en esa escuela –dijo alguien encapuchado

-señor hay algo que me preocupa "_son esos tres" –_dijo un chico de medio

-te refieres a esos otros chicos ehh, si mis cálculos no me fallan cada 500 años aparecen ciertas musas no es así, ahora que miro a esos tres como los llamas tu podrían ser las posibles musas –dijo el sujeto encapuchado

-es cierto ahora que me doy cuenta, en lugar de eso debemos matarlos –dijo otro chico

-no se puede ya que hay un cierto contrato con esas mujeres y por dicho contrato no podemos hacer nada, con la fuerza que podemos no es recomendable meterse con ellas –dijo el encapuchado

-Que haremos –pregunto otro chico

-Lo primordial es impedir que esas mujeres se acerquen a ellos ya que si obtienen a sus musas quien sabe que podría pasar –dijo el sujeto encapuchado

-Pero si ellos son héroes jejeje, te preocupas demasiado no creo que se dejen influenciar con ellas –dijo el chico que estaba a un lado del chico del medio

-un error grave es subestimar a esas tres mujeres, hagan lo que les digo y no se metan con ellos, lo primordial es que ustedes los observen a esas musas, y examinen sus corazones, eso es lo que harán, ya que no podemos permitir que esos tres sean manipulados por esas mujeres –dijo el encapuchado

-Como usted ordene –dijeron los otros tres chicos haciendo una reverencia.

Mientras tanto los 9 chicos se encontraban en la casa de los rrghtbz parecían que se reunieron para conocerse mutuamente, ya habían preparado unos bocadillos el ambiente era bueno a pesar de ser de noche

-y bien serias tan amable de repetirme a que se debe eso por favor momoko-san –dijo momokade

-¡Bien! Desde que aparecieron ustedes aquí nos desconcertamos un poco y a decir verdad es ridículo que diga esto pero siento que no nos conocemos del todo -Dijo momoko juntando sus manos - empecemos... tienen que decir el nombre y lo que desean preguntar, así podremos conocernos. ¡Sin Mentiras!

-Ok me parece una estupenda idea –dijo momokade

-momoko en verdad tenemos que hacer esto –pregunto momotaro de mal humor

-Si –dijo ella cortante

-¡YO, quiero empezar ! -Dijo miyako levantando la mano con una sonrisa - ¡Para mitzuki-kun!

Mitzuki se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre ya que estaba un poco despistado

-etto… dime –dijo mitzuki

-Que te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres –pregunto miyako

-pues… ayudar a un asilo de ansíanos porque soy voluntario, estar con mis hermanos, ayudar a los animales son muy lindos, ahh y jugar a la casita de té con mis peluches y con kuma-chan –dijo mitzuki feliz

-Awww que tierno dijeron momoko y miyako juntas y miyashiro lo miro de mal humor

-Kaoretsu, y kotaro ¿cuáles son sus deportes favoritos? -Pregunto momoko esta ves

-Soccer –respondió -Kaoretsu

-Basquetbol –respondió kotaro

-Momokade ¿Porque eres tan nerd? –dijo momotaro sonriendo ladino

-Esa pregunta solo la hiciste para molestarme pero de igual modo te responderé, simple y sencillamente yo se usar mi cerebro a capacidades óptimas ya que no es el promedio como tú siempre lo has utilizado –dijo momokade

-_que me habrá querido decir_ –pensó momotaro –no sé lo que me dices pero tú eres 10 veces más –dijo momotaro

-como siempre el resultado es el mismo –dijo momokade y todos tuvieron un signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas

-mi turno, momoko porque eres tan enamoradiza –pregunto kotaro

-Ehhm no lo sé –repondio momoko y todos hicieron face palm

-Yo tengo una para momokade cuanto es 25 al cubo –pregunto kaoru

-15625 –respondió momokade -O,O todos quedaron asombrados

-lo ven es un nerd de primera –dijo momotaro con ojos blancos

-cállate pedazo de forma de vida sin ningún valor –dijo momokade molesto

Momotaro y momokade conectaron miradas y se vieron unos rayos haciendo que todos se pusieran nerviosos

-mitzuki porque siempre estas sonriendo –pregunto kaoretsu

-porque estoy agradecido de vivir con mis hermanos y tener a unos amigos como ustedes –dijo mitzuki alegre

-Kaoru, por que actúas tan ruda –pregunto miyashiro

-para demostrarles que soy muy fuerte

-Kotaro-kun estás enamorado –pregunto miyako

-jeje aún no –dijo kotaro

Bien pasemos a preguntas grupales dijo momoko

-¿qué es lo que odian? -Pregunto miyako

-Odio que me molesten -Dijo momotaro

-Odio la violencia -Dijo miyashiro con unos ojos decididos

-Odio ver sufrir a la gente -Dijo kaoretsu

-odio que me no me tomen en serio –dijo momoko

-Odio que me traten de débil y -Dijo kaoru cruzando los brazos

-Yo odio que solo me vean por mi cara y no por mis sentimientos -dijo miyako

-odio que me subestimen –dijo momokade

-odio que se metan con mis amigos –dijo mitzuki

-Odio la gente hipócrita –dijo kotaro

- ¿qué es lo que más les gusta? - Pregunto momotaro - a Mi me gusta escuchar música rock

-Me gusta estar con ustedes -Dijo mitzuki con un brillos en los ojos y juntando sus manos

-¡A nosotros también nos gusta estar contigo! -Dijeron sus hermanos y las ppgz

-A mí me gusta que todos confesaran que en verdad soy mejor que ustedes -Dijo kaoretsu con aires de superioridad

-a mi me gusta ir de compras, ayudar a los necesitados, rescatar animales, oler flores, me gusta todo lo tierno -Decía miyako

-a mi me gusta los deportes, como siempre -Dijo kaoru - ¡esforzarme al máximo!, ¡dar mi mejor esfuerzo en todo! -Dijo kaoru

-Lo mismo que a Kaoru –dijo kotaro

- me gusta leer, me gusta adentrarme en los libros... la ciencia, la filosofia y las leyendas -Dijo momokade sonriendo

- pues a mí me encanta comer dulces –momoko Dijo comiendo un dulce que había sacado de la mesita que estaba enfrente

Pasó el tiempo y después de conocerse contaron historias de terror, momotaro conto sobre cómo se hicieron los vampiros

-Muy bien les contare sobre una leyenda que me gusta mucho, ¿saben quién es Drácula? –dijo momotaro

-¿qué? Eso es solo una novela, momotaro. –dijo momoko, pero momokade se mostro bastante interesado sobre eso y le puso a momotaro extremada atención

-sí, efectivamente fue una novela de ficción pero inspirada en un personaje real –dijo momokade

-Vlad Draculea –Brick la miró a los ojos- conocido en esa novela como Drácula donde el escritor lo describe como un… vampiro. Pero no se alejó mucho de la realidad al escribir aquella obra

-¿qué quieres decir? –preguntaron todos menos momokade

Vlad era un ser horrible que disfrutaba ver el sufrimiento y la sangre de quien mataba, -continuó momotaro - Y ese mal del que te habló, el enemigo de Dios, fue el que se dio cuenta de Vlad y toda su crueldad. Condenándolo así a una eternidad de vivir en la oscuridad, bajo el descontrol de seguir asesinando por sangre, por una sed insaciable de sangre, con la cual se alimentaba y le permitía seguir viviendo toda una vida.

-Un mal… -dijo momokade el también tenia que actotar algo pero pasientemente espero que momotaro terminara

-Cual es dijeron todos

-quien lo convirtió en eso, en un vampiro… fue Lucifer. El ángel traidor, el enemigo de Dios, el diablo, como quieras llamarlo pero existe. Y ¿Por qué lo hizo? No tengo idea tal vez para tener a más demonios a su disposición. Desde entonces Vlad_, le primua vampire_ y estaba más que feliz por eso: podría asesinar a diestra y siniestra, beber de esa sangre y lo mejor de todo: era inmortal. Bram Stoker no se equivocó al inspirarse de él para escribir su novela

Todos escucharon atentamente

- en todas las leyendas dicen que Los vampiros dormirían en ataúdes, y morían con una estaca al corazón y crucifijos Pues no todos los mitos eran reales.

Solo un vampiro fue capaz de asesinarlo, llamado Salvatore, el sabía algo que Vlad ignoraba con lo cual le dio su victoria en el segundo enfrentamiento logrando al fin la muerte de Vlad. Y el había descubierto algo, algo muy poderoso. Había descubierto a… Las Musas. –dijo momotaro

-Al decir las musas los rrghtbz sintieron unos fuertes escalofríos como si alguien los estuvieran observando

-Momotaro… -dijo momokade

-Lamento interrumpirte pero lo que cuentas no fue del todo cierto, todo comenzó desde que se crearon los seres humanos déjenme contarles –dijo momokade

-Ahh tu historia parece interesante vale oigámosla –dijo momotaro

-Según la biblia y las creencias religiosas católicas y cristianas dicen que dios creo a adan y eva pero lo que no saben es que eva no fue la primera esposa de adan –dijo momokade haciendo que todos se sorprendieran

-La primera esposa de adán fue lilith –dijo momokade

-Queee de verdad -dijeron todos sorprendidos

-Pero antes de contarles todo a cerca de los vampiros y demonios primero Déjenme contarles un poco acerca de lilith –dijo momokade

-Ejem Lilith estaba hecha con arcilla, igual que él. Era hermosa y libre. Adán y Lilith nunca encontraron la paz juntos, pues cuando él quería acostarse con ella, Lilith se negaba, considerando que la postura recostada que él exigía era ofensiva para ella. ¿Por qué he de recostarme debajo de tí? - Preguntaba - Yo también fui hecha de polvo y, por consiguiente, soy tu igual". . –dijo momokade

-No te detengas sigue- dijo kaoretsu

-Lilith no obedeció la orden de sumisión que le impusieron; pensaba que era igual a su marido, que tenía los mismo derechos que él porque habían sido creados con el mismo barro, no se sentía inferior, ni débil, ni dependiente. Era una mujer íntegra y como tal quería gozar, al igual que Adán, de la vida y de todo lo que ésta implicaba, incluidos la sexualidad y el erotismo.

-Eso no lo sabía -dijo momotaro

-entonces cansada de que Dios no atendiera sus reivindicaciones, decidió abandonar el Paraíso, antes que someterse y renunciar a sí misma. Invocó el Nombre de Dios, innombrable en toda la tradición judía, por considerar que el Nombre verdadero de cualquier ser contiene las características de lo nombrado, y por lo tanto es posible conocer su esencia y adquirir poder sobre ello. Pronunciar el nombre de Dios se convierte, pues, en una osadía suprema, un acto de soberbia mucho mayor que el de hacer directamente oídos sordos ante sus mandatos; algo, en fin, demasiado grave. Abandonó volando el Paraiso con unas alas que el mismo Dios la dió (de ahí su semejanza con los súcubos).

-Como explicas que lilith creo a los vampiros –dijo momoko

-En eso estoy momoko, Adán, mientras tanto, halló que él lamentaba la partida de Lilith. Fué con Yahweh y expuso su caso pidiendo el retorno de Lilith. Yahweh concordó que una criatura del Edén no debería partir tan fácil del reino, y dispuso tres ángeles para recobrarla.

Éstos tres, Senoy, Sansenoy, y Semangelof, pronto encontraron a Lilith en su cueva y le exigieron su retorno con Adán por órdenes de Yahweh. Si se reusaba, le informaron, matarían a un ciento de sus hijos demonios cada día hasta que decidiera regresar.

Lilith tuvo muchos hijos bastardos con muchos demonios, esos hijos resultaron ser los primeros vampiros –dijo momokade

-Osea que dices que la leyenda de que vlad fuera vampiro es falsa -pregunto kaoru

-Solo puedo decirte que A partir de esta narración, a Lilith se le ha considerado la reina de los súcubos (demonios femeninos), por alinearse en el bando enemigo de Dios al marcharse del Paraíso. Y de ahí se ha pasado a suponerla una perversa ninfómana, que seduce a los hombres con maestría para estrangularlos después. Algunas tradiciones cuentan, que entre el cabello de Lilith se encuentran, enredados, los corazones de los jóvenes que sucumbieron a su hechizo

Esa condición diabólica de Lilith le ha llevado a ser también la Reina de los Vampiros. Sino que también se alimenta de su sangre. Es en esa encarnación donde Lilith se asimila a diferentes divinidades y monstruos femeninos presentes en la mitología clásica: Lamia, Empusa y las lamias, hijas de Hécate, diosa de la brujería; las harpías y las estriges, también macabras visitantes nocturnas; las harpías, ayudantes de las erinias o furias; las moiras o parcas, las grayas y las gorgonas, siniestras ancianas habitantes de los infiernos. En todas estas figuras se repiten las alusiones a muerte de hombres y niños, pero lo mas extraño es que como en la leyenda que brick conto lilithe tenia musas que aumentaban su poder –dijo momokade

-Y que paso con lilith –dijeron los chicos

-Cuando lilith murió se dice que con una parte de su cuerpo engendro a tres de sus descendientes, tres poderosas y casi invencibles moiras que se encuentran en una parte de este mundo -dijo momokade. Todos quedaron en silencio

Después de esas historias los rrbz y las ppgz regresaron a sus casas. Con mucha intriga

Día Siguiente en la escuela

RING~ (sonido de campana)

-¡Buenos días a todos! -Dijo el Profesor animado- ¡Adivinen… que va a pasar hoy! –

-No seeeeeeeeeee –la clase respondia con un gran animo

-¡Hoy tendremos a tres alumnos nuevos! -Dijo sonriendo -

-¡¿Enserio!? -Dijeron todos sorprendidos

-¿Son chicas? -Preguntaron los alumnos

-¿Son chicos? -Preguntaron las alumnas

Los chicos fueron entrando

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos -Dijo el primer chico

-Lo mismo digo -Dijo el segundo chico

-¡Nos llevaremos bien! -Dijo el tercer chico

El primer chico tenia cabello color gris y desordenado, ojos rojos intensos, unos goggles negros en la cabeza, chaqueta blanca con detalles grises y una polera negra. También tenía unos pantalones negros con cadenas a los lados de los bolsillos y unas zapatillas negras.

El segundo chico tenía el cabello verde agua, ojos amarillos y brillosos, una polera negra con mangas rasgadas, pantalón café claro con cinturón y zapatillas negras.

El tercer chico tenía el cabello negro, ojos verde claros, chaqueta negra de mangas largas y que le tapaba hasta un poco más abajo de la boca, pantalones grises con zapatillas negras con verde.

Los chicos nuevos observaron a los rrghtbz con mucha desconfianza y algo de… ¿temor Acaso? no eran muy palpables sus expresiones

Ellos Son Hisaki - Dijo presentando al chico de goggles - Hikaru - Dijo presentando al segundo chico - y Hiro Suzuki -Dijo presentando al tercero

-Hisaki siéntate adelante de momoko y momotaro -Dijo el profesor - Hikaru atrás de miyako y miyashiro - Dijo el profesor mirando la sala - y por ultimo hiro a un puesto al lado de kaoru y kaoretsu –Dijo el profesor

-Esos idiotas se ven que son presumidos –dijo momotaro

-Es cierto –dijo miyashiro

-No cabe duda –dijo kaoretsu

Los chicos nuevos observaron de nuevo a los rrghtbz con una mueca pero luego sonrieron y tuvieron en cuenta muchas cosas

-Hey, hola -Dijo hiro sonriendo

-¿Ah?, así... hola-Dijo sin interés

-oye, quiero invitarte a salir preciosa-Dijo hiro sonriendo

-¡¿Q-Que?! Como me llamastes -Dijo sorprendida

Presiosa

-kaoretsu apretaba muy fuerte los dientes de ira

-Ella no va a salir que no entiendes -dijo kaoretsu muy molesto

-Oye, no te estaba preguntando a ti -Dijo hiro enojado

-Pues ella iba a decir que no y no le vuelvas a llamar preciosa -Dijo kaoretsu molesto

Después kotaro se suma a la conversación de ellos

-hola brother –dijo kotaro -me permites darte una sugerencia, se muy cauteloso con Kaoru o te tumbara los dientes, no es así Kaoru –dijo kotaro sonriendo a lo que hiro lo observa con enojo pero luego sonrio

-jejeje tu si sabes –dijo kaoru

-genial ahora tengo que lidiar on el idiota de kotaro y a este –dijo kaoretsu molesto por el comentario de Kaoru

-Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo hiro a kotaro, hiro se retiro y kotaro alzo su pulgar a kaoru

-Descuida me asegurare que no te moleste Kaoru –dijo kotaro sonriendo

-Grrr –kaoretsu le gruño a kotaro molesto

-No me gruñas perro –kotaro le dijo a kaoretsu burlón

En otro lado del salón

-Así que te llamas miyako, que lindo nombre tan lindo como tu -Dijo hikaru sonriendo

-G-Gracias -Dijo miyako sonrojada por el alago

Miyashiro estaba apretando sus dientes.

-Miyashiro-kun ¿estas molesto por que hikaru-kun le diga cosas lindas a miyako' –dijo mitzuki

-si me molesta mucho –dijo miyashiro

-tranquilízate los celos no son buenos, ya que si a miyako le dices una grosería o le haces algo malo no te volverá a hablar –dijo mitzuki

-Tienes razón –miyashiro sonrió

-¿y a este que le pasa que se ríe solo? Jeje que idiota – dijo hikaru

No soy idiota –miyashiro sujeto a hikaru de la chaqueta

-miyashiro no pelees por favor –dijo miyako

Pero mitzuki interviene

-miyashiro-kun la violencia no es buena

-Huh –miyashiro soltó a hikaru

-Y hikaru-san por favor no insultes así a miyashiro-kun te lo ruego, es un gran amigo y es muy amable y cálido no hables así de el como si lo conocieras –dijo mitzuki un poco molesto

Hikaru observo molesto a mitzuki

-Grrr, está bien me disculpo –dijo hikaru y se volvió a sentar

-hola -dijo hisaki a momoko

-hola -Dijo momoko

-de que están hablando -Dijo momotaro mirando de reojo a hisaki

-Nada, nada -Dijo hisaki sonriendo de oreja a oreja -¿no?

-S-Si, no es nada -Dijo momoko sonriendo

-Ah -Dijo momotaro y miro a hisaki y gruño

-Eh, tranquilo -Dijo hisaki sonriendo y se apoyó en sima de momokade

-no gruñas molestas mi estudio–dijo momokade a momotaro muy enojado

-Y TU QUE MIERDA TE METES –dijo momotaro muy molesto a momokade

-ME METO CUANDO ME MOLESTAS IMBECIL –momokade se paro agresivo hacia momotaro por alguna razón estaba enojado, ambos se tomaron de las chaquetas

-Uyyy parece que no soy el único al que no le caes bien -dijo hisaki a momokade

-Como sea vallan a pelear lejos de mi presencia –dijo momokade molesto

-no te apoyes en mi como si fuera una recargadera –dijo momokade, hisaki observo muy molesto a momokade y momokade a él pero hisaki sonrió

-Ok los dejo en paz hasta pronto –dijo hisaki

-el tiene algo raro –dijo momokade muy bajito

-Este será un día largo suspiro momoko…

**Mientras tanto en un castillo oscuro**

-con que esos idiotas ya hicieron su movimiento –dijo una chica –tu qué piensas hermana debemos hacer algo –dijo la chica de la derecha

-Jejeje, no haremos nada ya que no pueden meterse con nosotras o con algo que es nuestro el contrato lo dice jejejejejeje –rio maniática la chica del medio

-a si que tu chico ya sabe acerca de nosotras no hermana –dijo otra chica de la izquierda

-parece que si jejeje por eso me gusta mucho –dijo la chica del medio

-Pero esos imbéciles son una molestia para nosotros y si se mete con mitzuki-chan ese chocolatito ya no va a ser mío –dijo la otra chica con un tono meloso pero malvado

-jeje no te preocupes solo son un cuarteto de imbéciles que creen que pueden con nosotras y creen que pueden engañarnos quiero ver hasta que límites son capaces de llegar y una vez que nos los encontremos la pasaran muy mal –dijo la chica del medio

Jajajajajajaja –rieron las tres chica

**Hola, hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Ahora se enteraron de muchas cosas xD pero descubrirán mas** **Y bueno xD no les prometo nada pero tratare de subir un capitulo por semana. La verdad eso es lo que estoy haciendo, o quiero hacer. Pero no prometo nada porque luego les voy a quedar mal y no quiero que me odien**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicos como tan, quiero decir que este capítulo de doble saga va dedicado a bumbatwint-chan, me gusta tu historia oye no me lo tomes a mal pero creo que tus monstruos son como los de van helsing jeje bueno eso creo yo jaja, bueno espero te guste amiga.**

**La batalla de los dioses: Rrbz vs Anubis parte 1 **

En un palacio egipcio se observaban a dos seres que parecían deidades del antiguo Egipto mientras observaban por una esfera las increíbles aventuras y hazañas de parte de los rrbz.

-con que ellos son los rrbz? eh así que him fue derrotado gracias a ellos –dijo una criatura humanoide con cabeza de perro egipcio, y cuerpo negro eso simbolizaba por el color de la putrefacción de los cuerpos que el custodiaba

-así parece anubis-sama -dijo una sirvienta egipcia

-KALA, necesito que contactes con esos tres ha pasado más de veinte mil años que estado dormido y necesito estirar las piernas –dijo anubis

-como ordene mi dios –y sin más kala se fue gracias a un portal

-jeje así que los rrbz espero que ellos sean un gran rival para mí, oh pero que es esto parece que un monstruo amorfo se dirige a esa escuela donde van esos chicos, parece ser que algo interesante va a ocurrir -dijo anubis mientras observaba su bola de cristal

En la hora de descanso, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se lavaban sus caras después de practicar deportes, pero luego sintieron presencia de aura negra que se acercaba a su escuela, Momotaro miró a Miyashiro y a Kaoretsu, ellos asintieron y se dirigieron a otra parte de la escuela y allí se transformaron en su forma RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

El gigante ameba estaba en frente de la escuela, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se dieron cuenta de su presencia, ellas asintieron y se fueron a buscar un lugar y donde transformarse en su forma PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Los RRBZ se adelantaron primero y se encontraban al frente a la gigante ameba y se preparaban a enfrentarlo.

-Muy bien chicos acabemos con esto rápido, ya tengo hambre!-dijo Brick. Boomer y Butch asintieron y atacaron al gigante ameba.

-Otra vez lo mismo argh cuando habrá un digno oponente –dijo butch mientras estaba decepcionado mientras observaba al gigante ameba

**Mientras en el palacio egipcio**

-es cierto, tienes razón ¿dónde están los oponentes dignos? –decía anubis observando la bola de cristal

**Con los rowdys… **

-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando al gigante

-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacando al gigante

-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando al gigante

El gigante ameba recibió el ataque de los RRBZ se fue volando por los cielos.

- ¡NO DE NUEVO!-gritaron los chicos amebas cuando se separaron y lentamente fueron desapareciendo en el cielo.-

-Eso te pasa por enfrentarse a los Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los RRBZ

kala estaba presente y vio como los rrbz acabaron con el gigante ameba quedando totalmente impresionada. Entonces decidió a ir con los rrbz a proponerles tal vez la mejor batalla de todas sus vidas

Los rrbz volvieron a la normalidad

-jajaja vieron eso, esos mequetrefes salieron volando jajaja –canturreaba momotaro

-Ya te oímos momotaro -decía un fastidiado momokade mientras escuchaba como presumía momotaro

-Cállate, un idiota como tu jamás entendería la grandeza de nosotros –dijo momotaro triunfante

-Es cierto –aseguraba kaoretsu

-No tienes remedio –dijo momokade mientras hacia facepalm

Las clases terminaron mientras que las ppgz se fueron primero a sus casas ya que tenían cosas importantes que hacer, y los 6 chicos salieron de la escuela pero lo que vieron fue a una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Buenas tardes muchachos –kala se acercó a los rrbz

-Ehh… ¿hola? ¿Quién eres? –pregunto momotaro

-que descortesía la mía, mi nombre es kala y vengo de parte de mi amo tiene una proposición interesante a ustedes los rrbz –dijo kala al instante momokade reconocio el emblema de anubis quedando impresionado

-¿que nosotros somos los rowdyruff boys z? amiga nos confundes jejeje –reía kaoretsu nervioso

-es cierto jeje –miyashiro también se mostraba nervioso

-ustedes no pueden engañarme, vi la pelea con ese ameba y el parecido que ustedes tienen con los rrbz es muy reconocible –dijo kala molesta creyendo que la tomaban por tonta

-¿Como lo sabes? –dijo momotaro sabiendo que ocultar la verdad era inútil

-No se preocupen su secreto no será revelado, solo vengo por parte de… -iba a decir kala pero fue interrumpida

-Tu eres una sirviente de un dios egipcio –dijo momokade apuntándola

-Ehhh ¿dios egipcio? pfff no digas idioteces… -momotaro se burlaba de momokade

-CALLATE –dijo enojado momokade y prosiguió

-Reconozco ese emblema, tú eres la sierva de anubis el dios egipcio de la muerte y de la destrucción, Kala –dijo momokade

-Muy ciertas tus observaciones joven... me sorprende que sepas a cerca de nosotros –dijo kala

-¿y a que se debe la visita de una sirva real de una deidad de Egipto, a esta ciudad de tokio? Pregunto momokade inquieto

-con todo respeto joven estoy hablando con ellos así que si me disculpa…

-ya la oíste nos habla a nosotros así que piérdete –dijo momotaro arrogante

-Grrr –gruño momokade

-Como sabrán las observaciones de ese joven de gorro son ciertas, mi amo es un dios egipcio y en este tiempo finalmente ha despertado de un largo sueño, así que busca un oponente para luchar, se dio cuenta de ustedes puesto que derrotaron a him un ser poderoso, mi amo quiere enfrentarse a ustedes para probar sus poderes–explico kala

-WOOOOOOOOOOOW ¿EN SERIO? ¿Y ES FUERTE? –dijo emocionado momotaro

-SI, ¿NO ES COMO ESAS SABANDIJAS QUE SE HACEN LLAMAR VILLANOS? –pregunto kaoretsu emocionado

-SUPER, por fin un verdadero reto –dijo emocionado miyashiro

-ESPERA… –intervino momokade

-¿qué quieres insecto? –dijo momotaro

-no seas estúpido tú no sabes a lo que te enfrentas, no vas a pelear con cualquier idiota, estarás enfrentándote A UN DIOS EGIPCIO JAMAS GANARIAS ESA BATALLA por que está fuera de tus manos momotaro, por una vez piensa bien con la cabeza y no con el trasero si realmente aprecias tu vida, rechaza la proposición –dijo momokade asustado mientras que momotaro solo hacia bla bla bla con su mano

-y bien que dice joven brick, ¿aceptara la proposición de mi amo? -Pregunto Kala

-¿Que dicen muchachos? Dijo momotaro

-Hagámoslo –dijo miyashiro decidido

-Sí, nadie desafía nuestro valor –dijo kaoretsu decidido

-ya está decidido le patearemos el trasero a ese cabeza de perro –dijo momotaro emocionado

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? NO SEAS TONTO –momokade grito molesto por la decisión de momotaro

-ARG COMO FASTIDIAS, COMO TE DIJE ANTES PIERDETE –momotaro le grito a momokade molesto

-SI, DEJA DE MOLESTRANOS –dijo kaoretsu molesto

-momotaro-kun, momokade solo quiere protegerlos no podemos dejar que ustedes corran peligro –dijo mitzuki preocupado

-NO SOMOS TAN DEBILES COMO PARA PERDER CONTRA CUALQUIER IDIOTA, así que porfavor metete en tus propios asuntos –dijo momotaro molesto

-chicos dejen que hagan esto, total los que morirán son ellos y no nosotros –dijo kotaro desinteresado

-BIEN si te quieres suicidar ES TU PROBLEMA Vámonos chicos –dijo momokade molesto y se fueron mientras que mitzuki estaba muy preocupado

-Uyyy que bueno que se fueron como molestan –dijo momotaro mientras observaba como los rrghtbz se retiraban

-y bien muchachos nos vamos –dijo kala

-Por supuesto –dijo momotaro

-Pero antes de eso hagan eso a lo que ustedes llaman transformación –dijo kala

-Bien –dijo momotaro y los demás fueron a un callejón donde nadie los observara y empezaron a transformarse

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

-Está listo muchachos por aquí –kala saco unos extraños polvos oscuros y los arrojo al aire formando un circulo en eso se revela un portal

Los Rowdyruff Boys Z acompañaron a kala hasta el portal una vez que entraron llegaron a lo que al parecer era un antiguo Egipto, pasaron por varias ruinas se abrieron paso recorriendo la sociedad inexistente hasta llegar a un pasadizo kala recitó un conjuró árabe y en eso una puerta de piedra se abrió mostrando los palacios de los difuntos faraones

-por aquí jóvenes mi amo los espera -dijo kala mientras se adentraba hacia las cámaras de los faraones y los rrbz la siguieron

-Que extraños dibujos –dijo brick mientras observaba los jeroglíficos egipcios

-jeje los egipcios no saben el concepto de arte -dijo boomer

-Jóvenes estamos en la presencia de los honorables faraones por favor les pido un poco de respeto –dijo kala

-Uy que sería -dijo butch con sarcasmo

Los rrbz y kala recorrieron el extraño palacio de Egipto observando el paisaje y la antigüedad de dicho paisaje hasta que llegaron a una cámara oscura

-Llegamos muchachos esta es la cámara del honorable dios de la muerte y la destrucción ANUBIS, en esta sala se encuentra su desafío, les deseo la mejor de las suertes –después kala resito otro conjuró en árabe haciendo que la puerta de la cámara de anubis se abriera

-Mi deber ha terminado de ahora en adelante ustedes deben continuar –dijo kala mientras la puerta estaba totalmente abierta y los rrbz entraron

-bien hora de la batalla –brick se trono los dedos de sus puños emocionado

Los rrbz llegaron a una plataforma oscura y poco a poco se fue aclarando gracias a que unas antorchas se prendieron de fuego verde y azul

-magnifico ustedes deben ser los rrbz me alegro mucho que hayan aceptado mi invitación –se oía una voz de ultratumba poniendo un poco nerviosos a los rrbz

-Muéstrate –dijo brick decidido

-Como desees -la cámara se aclaró más dejando a ver a una persona con una capa blanca y con bonitos adornos hechos de oro puro vestido como un faraón

-Soy el gran dios egipcio encardado de cuidar las almas del inframundo el símbolo del caos y la destrucción soy anubis y ahora mismo les comunico que tengo ganas de pelear con alguien muy fuerte espero que sean capaces de divertirme –dijo anubis

-wahh realmente tiene cara de perro –dijo brick con los ojos blancos

-como verán esta cámara es demasiado extensa y muy resistente siéntanse libres de pelear con toda seriedad –anubis se paró de su trono, se quitó la capa de faraón y solo se mostró con su torso descubierto listo para la batalla, y de un salto bajo a la plataforma

-aquí los espero –dijo anubis desafiante

-bien prepárate, te patearemos el trasero -dijo brick desafiante y los dos rrbz se pusieron en guardia

-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando a anubis

-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer a anubis

-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch a anubis

Los ataques chocaron y hubo una gran explosión, el humo se disipo y anubis no había recibido daño y entonces se lanza al ataque

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE –dijo brick impresionado

Unos ataques tan patéticos como esos no lograran abatir a un dios como yo –dijo anubis

Anubis lanza un poder de cráneo con fuego morado lanzándoselo a los rrbz que ellos lograron esquivar pero de repente anubis apareció de tras de brick atacándolo con sus dos manos a su espalda mandándolo a estrellarse al suelo

-POR DIOS BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK –grito boomer

Después anubis aparece de tras de boomer intentando golpearlo pero boomer era demasiado rápido pero eso no impido que anubis lo atacara ya que se materializo de fuego azul y apareció de tras de boomer golpeándolo en el estómago haciendo que boomer vomitara sangre

-este tipo… que fue… lo que… me hizo –dijo boomer retorciéndose de dolor

-CANALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -butch intento golpear a anubis pero el dios egipcio detuvo su ataque con su dedo índice

-RAYOS –dijo butch mientras que anubis lo observaba

Anubis sujeto a butch del cuello con su cola y procedió a azotarlo en el suelo muchas veces, después lo tomo del brazo y de la pierna y con su cabeza ataco a butch en la espalda escuchándose un tronido

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH –butch grito de dolor cuando anubis embistió su espalda

Después procedió a golpearlo salvajemente haciendo que butch no pudiera mantenerse de pie, el dios lo sujeto del cuello y con su codo golpeo a butch en la cabeza estrellándolo en el suelo

-que sucede con ustedes muchachos, no puede ser que su límite sea este. -Dijo anubis mientras que los rrbz estaban en el suelo adoloridos y vomitando sangre

-No me subestimes –brick pateo a anubis en el estomago pero el resistió la patada de brick, anubis junto sus manos y de ellas salió un cráneo de fuego verde impactando a brick.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -brick estaba siendo calcinado por las llamas verdes del cráneo que anubis invoco después de que las llamas se apagaron se mostró a brick con quemaduras de gravedad y no se movía

-Me equivoque con ustedes son patéticos, siempre he pensado que la gente débil es repugnante, pero unos hombres débiles son aún mas repugnantes –dijo anubis decepcionado

-No… cantes vic…victoria –dijo brick mientras se paraba débilmente con mucha sangre en la cabeza y su piel achicharrada

-es increíble que sigas con vida después de recibir semejante castigo –dijo anubis

-Si él tiene razón aún no nos has derrotado - dijo butch levantándose débilmente

-Es cierto –dijo boomer levantándose débilmente

-vamos muchachos de pie y enfréntense a mí –dijo anubis impaciente

-Esto aún no acaba -dijo brick muy mal herido pero aun con fuerzas para pelear

-Impresionante, para alguien que haiga podido resistir ese ataque merece la pena luchar en serio, como premio para ustedes y también para demostrarles que jamás van a derrotarme, ahora… conocerán… el verdadero poder de un dios –dijo anubis invocando una espada egipcia que se llenaba de fuego negro y de su espalda salía varios brazos rodeados de fuego negro, la cámara de anubis comenzó a incendiarse mostrando las almas de los muertos

-dios mío –brick se puso de rodillas –momokade tenía razón esto está fuera de nuestro alcance, vamos a morir –dijo brick aterrado

-Tiene un poder espantoso -dijo butch aterrado

-y si ya no vemos a nuestros amigos, jamás poder volver a ver a miyako –dijo boomer soltando unas lagrimas

-la verdadera batalla apenas comienza, el primer asalto deje que ustedes me atacaran primero, pero ahora me toca reiniciar la pelea –dijo anubis y se lanzó a atacar a los rrbz

-Blake te necesito -dijo brick mientras contemplaba como anubis se acercaba más a ellos mientras que sus cabellos le hacían sombras a sus ojos

**Mientras tanto en la ciudad de tokio…**

Los rrghtbz estaban en un parque de juegos sentados en unos columpios, pensando en lo que acaba de suceder Momokade sintió una punzada en el corazón

-muchachos tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, siento que brick corre peligro y necesita mi ayuda –dijo momokade preocupado

-yo no quiero pelear contra anubis ni loco voy allá, les advertimos sobre lo que iba a pasar e hicieron caso omiso a tus advertencias es culpa de ellos por jugar con fuego –dijo kotaro

-Pero boomer-kun podría… morir –dijo mitzuki preocupado

-no hay opción si queremos salvarlos tendremos que luchar contra anubis –dijo momokade mirando el suelo

-no arriesgues tu vida a lo idiota-dijo kotaro enojado

-escucha tengo que ir allá y si no quieres venir conmigo no vallas –dijo momokade molesto

-¿PORQUE? DIME LA VERDAD –grito kotaro molesto

-HERMANOS NO PELEEN –dijo mitzuki muy triste

-GUARDA SILENCIO MITZUKI QUE NO VEZ QUE MOMOKADE ESTA COMETIENDO UN ERROR –dijo molesto kotaro

-Porque… estoy preocupado por ellos –dijo momokade un poco triste

-déjame ver si entendí, Piensas ir allá a salvar a un tipo que ni siquiera le caes bien y que en todas las ocasiones te ha tratado mal y junto a sus hermanos nos ha humillado y nos ha hecho bastantes desplantes… ¿Y POR ESAS PERSONAS VAS A IR ALLA SABIENDO QUE PROBABLEMENTE NO SALDRIAS DE AHÍ CON VIDA EHHHH? –pregunto kotaro muy molesto

-si… -momokade contesto con voz apagada

-ya veo… así que esa es tu última palabra ¿verdad?... bien en ese caso necesitaras ayuda hermano iré contigo –dijo kotaro decidido

-yo también voy –dijo mitzuki serio

-gracias –dijo momokade muy feliz -Esta decidido nos vamos a Egipto -momokade saco un reloj y cuando apretó un botón se abrió un portal pero el portal se cerro

-no puede evitarse tendremos que ir al laboratorio del profesor –dijo momokade resignado

-Argh que esperas VAMOS AL LABORATORIO -dijo kotaro corriendo

-Ya, no me grites –momokade fue a alcanzar a kotaro

-Oigan espérenme –dijo mitzuki corriendo de tras de ellos

Momokade estaba corriendo muy rápido para ir al laboratorio del profesor, aunque sonaba idiota no podían transformarse ya que había mucha gente y no teniendo otra opción tuvo que usar las piernas, corrió tan rápido que sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien

-AUUUUUUUUU OYE FIJATE DONDE VAS –dijo a lo que al parecer era una chica conocida

-lo siento… ¿momoko?

¿Momokade? Luces agitado que ocurre –dijo momoko dudosa

-No se si deba decírtelo

-Oh vamos somos buenos amigos

–Pero te vas a enojar y vas a hacer muchas locuras

-Te prometo que no me enojare ni hare nada –dijo momoko con una sonrisa

-de verdad –pregunto momokade y momoco asintio

-Ok una, chica misteriosa que vino de Egipto fue a nuestra escuela dijo que su amo que resultó ser un dios egipcio llamado anubis desafío a brick y a sus hermanos a una pelea a sí que acepto intente detenerlo pero no me hizo caso y se fue allá, en estas alturas del partido deben estar luchando contra el pero presiento que corre peligro a sí que se suponía que lo ayudaríamos pero me di cuenta que mi reloj no tiene pila así que nos dirigíamos al laboratorio por unos repuestos…

momoko no articulaba ni una palabra

-Ehh momoko, tú lo prometiste los amigos nunca se mienten ¿verdad? –dijo momokade nervioso

El rostro de momoko se fue haciendo rojo y echaba humo por las orejas parecía que hiba a ver una masacre pero de la nada momoko se calmó como por arte de magia

-entonces esta en serios aprietos, lo importante es que no dejemos que le pase algo serio, se lo que voy a hacer ire contigo te aseguraras de traerlo curamos sus heridas y LUEGO LO DECAPITO –dijo momoko con una sonrisa siniestra

-Pero brick me dijo que no le dijera a nadie y si sabe que tú lo vas a decapitar entonces pensara que desconfiamos de él,

-Y DEBERIA ES UN IDIOTA… pero conociéndote sé que tienes algo planeado ¿verdad? –pregunto momoko a lo que momokade asintió

-tienes que prometerme que no harás nada hasta que resolvamos esto –momokade le suplico a momoko e hizo una reverencia

-de acuerdo –dijo momoko

-dices que no tienes batería ¿verdad? Muy bien Te ayudare ten –momoko le da una batería a momokade

-¿Dónde sacaste eso? –pregunto momokade incrédulo

El profesor me lo dio tenía planeado usarlo en algo mas pero veo que no se va a poder. Anda tómalo –dijo momoko

Momokade conecto la batería a su reloj haciendo que el reloj brillara listo para el viaje

-Ok veamos fijando el curso a Egipto –dijo momokade apretando unos cuantos botones de su reloj, después de eso un portal anaranjado se abrió

-bien nos marchamos –dijo momokade

-gracias momoko-san –dijo mitzuki

-Te debemos una –dijo kotaro

-Momokade tráelo aquí sano y salvo te lo imploro -dijo momoko

-Así lo hare –dijo momokade mostrando su pulgar después de eso entraron al portal

**Mientras tanto en la cámara de anubis**

Los rrbz seguían en el suelo debido alos poderosos ataques del dios,se veía que ya estaban demasiado heridos como para volverse a poner de pie

-les dije que jamas me derrotarían muchachos –dijo anubis acercados a los rrbz y de pronto sujeto a brick del cuello

-tu eres el líder ehh quiero saber cómo fue que derrotaste a him teniendo un poder de pelea tan patético –pregunto anubis

-Ughhh, lo hicimos para proteger a nuestros amigos

-Mmm pero hace poco dijeron que querían un verdadero reto aquí lo tienen–dijo anubis apretando más el cuello de brick

-No… puedo respirarrgg –apenas dijo brick al ser asfixiado

-Que estas esperando defiéndete mocoso –anubis observo que butch tenía las intenciones de soltarle un golpe pero él se dio cuenta y golpeo a butch con su cola

-Hmp patético –anubis apunto su espada de fuego a la cara de brick pero de pronto obserrvo que un objeto con forma de v con fuego se aproximó a su mano, anubis no tuvo otra opción mas que soltar a brick

-Pero que…

De pronto una ráfaga veloz se llevó a brick hasta a los chicos que habían lanzado ese poder, la ráfaga azul trajo a los dos rowdys restantes hasta los chicos

-quien anda ahí –dijo anubis serio

Los chicos se mostraron y eran los rrghtbz

-Rápido come esto es una píldora reanimadora que yo mismo hice –dijo Blake dándole una píldora a brick cuando se la comió brick se había curado

-WOW ME SIENTO BIEN –dijo brick sin ninguna herida

-Ejem –dijo Blake

-argh si lo se tenías razón pero discutiremos eso después -dijo brick para después mirar a anubis

-¿Refuerzos? eso fue algo inesperado –dijo anubis

Brad y buck les dieron las píldoras a sus contrapartes y por arte de magia despertaron de repente

-Interesante se recuperaron pero eso no significa que aun puedan ganarme -dijo anubis

-La verdadera pelea va a comenzar -dijo Blake serio

-Jeje que la pelea apenas va a comenzar pues te llevaras una gran sorpresa cuando pelees contra el –dijo brick sonriendo

-Que yo sepa te advertí sobre el y me mandaste a la… bueno en fin así que no me vengas con tus advertencias –dijo Blake

-No importa cuántos más me ataquen nunca me superaran A MI, A UN DIOS EGIPCIO -dijo anubis confiado

-Eso lo sabemos por eso tenemos un plan -dijo buck serio

-asi es- completo brad

-Jeje odio admitirlo Blake pero una vez más tendremos que pelear juntos –dijo brick

-Ni de broma –dijo butch

-Oye o trabajamos juntos o morimos juntos -dijo buck

-ARG DE ACUERDO –dijo butch de muy mala gana

-Brad… gracias por salvarme –dijo boomer apenado

-Guárdate tus agradecimientos para cuando ganemos –dijo brad serio

-6 chicos, no está nada mal. Esto se pondrá delicioso –dijo anubis sonriendo siniestramente

Anubis y los seis chicos se miraron desafiantes la batalla estaba por reanudarse

**¿Qué va a pasar después? No se lo pierdan chao**


	13. Chapter 13

**ATENCION .- el siguiente episodio está inspirado en el one-shot de powerdark llamado: **_**solo tengo 17 años, **_**está hecho con el afán de entretener y no con fines de lucro, disfrútenlo**

******La batalla de los dioses: Rrbz vs Anubis parte 2**

-Prepárate brick esta vez atacaremos juntos –dijo Blake seriamente

-Sus almas van a pertenecerme débiles mortales –dijo anubis mientras la habitación era rodeada por fuego oscuro, se dejaba ver un ambiente infernal

-Aquí voy…FLASH OF FIRE –dijo blake

-magnificent rots –dijo brad

-The resplandecent boomerang –dijo buck atacando

Eso no funcionara conmigo –anubis destruyó los ataques de los rrghtbz con su mano

De pronto anubis sujeto a Blake del cuello y su mano se reflejó un poder oscuro, después de eso a blake le estaba saliendo un espíritu de su cuerpo

-Que… demonios es lo que me haces se siente muy horrible

-tu alma me pertenece -dijo anubis pero en seguida brick pateo a anubis en la cara y el alma de Blake regresaba a su cuerpo

-Todos juntos –grito brick en voz alta

Los rrbz y los rrghtbz atacaron a anubis con todo el poder que tenían usando sus mismos ataques ocasionando una gran explosión.

-¿Lo derrotamos?-dijo Brick.

-NO –dijo Blake seriamente

en ese momento, todos ellos vieron que después de esa explosión, estaba anubis sin que le haya ásado nada

-nunca vencerán mocosos torpes -dijo anubis y luego comenzó a deshacerse en forma de almas.

Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos al ver eso. -¿Qué sucedió? Porque no pudimos lastimarlo-dijo Butch.

-Es por que sus poderes divinos lo protegenm y lo hacen un hueso duro de roer –dijo buck

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces fallamos?-dijo Boomer al escuchar eso.

-Así es chicos eso me temo-dijo brad .

Estas en lo cierto chico –dijo la voz de anubis

Los RRBZ y los RRGHTBZ estaban viendo en todos lados tratando de ubicar a anubis.

-¿Dónde esta?-dijo Brick mirando a diferentes lados.

-¡Aquí estoy!-dijo Anubis apareciendo en forma de llamas verdes y atacando a los 6 chicos con una bola de fuego negra muy poderosa

-AHORA DESAPAREZCAN –dijo anubis atacando

-Perfecto -dijo brick sonriendo -BLAKE HAS LO TUYO

Blake puso su cerbatana y el ataque de anubis estaba siendo succionado pero como era demasiado poderoso Blake no podía contener todo ese poder, en ese momento brick apoya su mano en el cuerpo de Blake para que el pudiera contener el poder de anubis dando exito.

-proyectile reflector –dijo Blake y soplo su cerbatana mostrando un poder de color naranja que salía de su cerbatana y se dirigía hacia anubis

-RAPIDO CUBRANSE -dijo butch y así el ataque alcanzo a anubis haciendo una enorme explosión

El humo se disipo y se mostraba a anubis en el suelo parecía inconciente

Eso debería bastar ahora LARGUEMONOS DE AQUÍ –dijo buck

-blake asintió y saco algo de su pantalón, para irse de ese cuarto pero…

-¿PIENSAN HUIR COBARDES? –dijo anubis poniéndose de pie se notaba muy lastimado

-Mierda no resulto nuestro plan –dijo boomer molesto -no tenemos otra opción debemos volvernos más fuertes rápidamente y asi lo venceremos, ya saben a lo que me refiero ¿no es asi?

-Espera te refieres ala… dijeron brick y butch al mismo tiempo y boomer asintió

-No funcionara -dijo Blake

-Es cierto aunque formemos a los rowdyrock boys z aun así no podremos vencerlo –dijo brad

-Exacto no pueden ganarme cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo –dijo anubis –ya me canse de jugar con ustedes, no valen la pena… me apoderare de sus almas y comenzare contigo –anubis señalo a Blake y muy rápidamente anubis iba a atacar a Blake pero brick se interpuso

-AAAAAAARGH –a brick le salía su alma por el cuerpo y anubis la absorbió

-Jajajajajajaja tu alma es mía –dijo anubis y el cuerpo de brick cayo inerte en el suelo dejando a Blake en un trance

-Brick –blake al escuchar sonidos de agonía de brick se acercó a él y sostuvo su cabeza

-Hola jeje… dijo brick con voz débil

-Porque… porque me salvaste, se suponía que tú me odiabas, YO NO TE PEDI QUE ME SALVARAS –dijo Blake a punto de llorar

-¿porque?, mi cuerpo solo reacciono, jeje… a ver ¿Cómo decirlo apropiadamente?... tenías razón Blake no te escuche… mientras me advertías mil ideas pasan por mi mente, pero en estas alturas del partido no creo que alguna funcione… quizás el problema es que actuó demasiado rápido y demasiado precipitado, siempre me vanaglorie de ser un héroe mientras no preocupe de volverme uno... De..searía.. te..ner… o..tra… o..portunidad –y sin más brick murió

-No… no puedes irte –dijo Blake

Boomer y butch se acercaron

-Hermano… dijo boomer triste seguía sin creerlo

-MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –grito butch y se lanzó hacia anubis pero el de un solo golpe lo mando al suelo –jejeje ahora tu sigues pero de pronto anubis sintió algo dentro de el parecía un llamado…

-valla parece que arreglaremos esto en otra ocasión jejeje –dijo anubis y desapareció

-ESPERAA, no te lo perdonare maldito pero anubis ha desaparecido

-No puede ser mi hermano ah… -dijo boomer llorando amargamente

-Aun hay solución de salvarlo -dijo Blake con mucha furia

Butch sostuvo a Blake de la camisa

-MÁS TE VALE QUE SEA CIERTO LO QUE ME DICES –dijo butch entre tristeza y furia

-Pero no somos dioses para revivirlo –dijo buck

-dice la leyenda de que: _si un ser vivo muere y no haya sido su momento de morir la misma muerte dará un paso atrás_, mientras anubis tenga el alma de brick y nosotros tengamos el cuerpo de el hay una posibilidad de hacer que brick resucite –dijo Blake con sombras en los ojos

-¿de verdad podemos revivirlo? –dijo boomer

-SI… pero tendremos que ir a la alberca de los muerte y buscar su alma, no será fácil –dijo Blake

-Qué esperas vamos a la alberca –dijo bucth cargando el cuerpo de su hermano

-volvera a ser como antes hermano-dijo boomer –resiste te salvaremos

Los chicos salieron de la cámara de anubis y corrieron por las ruinas guiados por Blake a buscar la alberca de la muerte mientras tanto kala aparece en medio de ellos.

-Tu- dijo Blake

-Se que es lo que buscan muchachos, pero…

-No interfieras -dijo butch molesto

-déjame terminar, necesitas el elixir de los inmortales para que la resurrección de su amigo se lleve a cabo –dijo kala mientras sacaba un frasco de su bolso

-¿de verdad no los vas a dar? Pregunto boomer

-pienso que morir a una edad muy joven es una pena, y una tragedia irremediable estoy segura de que ustedes vivirán por mucho tiempo y para eso necesitaran la compañía de este joven –dijo kala

-Muchas gracias te debemos una -dijo butch

-Una vez que le hayan quitado el alma a mi amo asegúrense de que tome un sorbo antes de depositar el alma en el joven brick, ya que si no lo hacen brick no revivirá–dijo kala seriamente

-por aquí chicos estamos cerca de la alberca –dijo Blake serio

-Andando -dijo buck y todos siguieron su camino

Los rrbz y los rrghtbz llegaron a una cámara donde se revelaba una alberca verde que tenía miles… quizá millones de espectros nadando en círculos Blake observo atentamente y pudo divisar el alma de brick

-AHÍ ESTA -dijo Blake pero de repente…

Anubis volvió a aparecer

-ja, tienen agallas para aparecer de nuevo mocosos insolentes jejeje –dijo anubis sonriendo siniestramente

-tu… SAL DEL CAMINO –blake volo para darle un golpe pero anubis lo esquivo

Jejeje veo que eres lo suficientemente valiente para llegar aquí por ese chico, mira hagamos un trato…

Los chicos comenzaron a sospechar…

-¿Que clase de trato? –dijo Blake serio

-Ya que tanto quieres salvar a brick entonces lo dejaremos en un intercambio Brick a cambio de ti que te parece, tu entras, el sale y tú te quedas jejeje te parece justo –dijo anubis sínicamente

-Que Blake ¿de verdad tú…? -dijo buck

-Hermano… -dijo brad preocupado

-LO HARE ME QUEDARE EN LA ALBERCA PERO BRICK SALE DE AHÍ… LO ENTIENDES –dijo Blake decidido

-trato hecho jamás deshecho… adelante ve por él -dijo anubis señalando la alberca y lanzándole un frasco –con esto depositaras su alma

BLAKE toma esto –brad le entrego el elixir discretamente a Blake para que anubis no se diera cuenta –se que lo vas a necesitar –dijo brad en voz bajita

Blake miro la alberca y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo ahí en el mar de los muertos, mientras anubis sonreía siniestramente

-AHH A PROPOSIOTO, MORIRAS ANTES DE LLEGAR HASTA BRICK JAJAJAJAJAJAJ

-¿QUEEEEEE? -dijo buck muy sorprendido

-MALDITOOOOO dijo butch muy fusioro

-No cabe duda de que fue un estúpido ahora poseo dos almas y a ustedes cuatro también les quitare sus almas –dijo anubis mientras se lanzaba a atacarlos

-no te perdonaremos –dijo boomer y se lanzó junto con los demás hacia anubis

Mientras tanto Blake nadaba mas y mas profundo mientras envejecía de repente con cada metro que descendía su edad parecía aumentar mas y mas hasta el punto de que su cabello se decolorara y se viera blanco mientras su piel se arrugaba mas convirtiéndose en un anciano

-Maldición antes de poder alcanzarlo moriré cono un vejete, no creo poder lograrlo –prensaba Blake frustrado

-Espera… el elixir de los inmortales si tan solo… -blake saco el elixir y decidió tomar un trago, al hacerlo rejuveneció de repente y volvió a tener su edad mientras que brillaba de un intenso color naranja con ese brillo el estanque no hacia envejecer a Blake

Blake pudo alcanzar el alma de brick mientras que con el frasco la embalsamaba Blake miro decidido y con rapidez salio del estanque de la muerte

Jajajaja ahora son mias… sus almas son mias dijo anubis mientras hacia que su poder oscuro hiciera su efecto pero sintiop una palmada en su hombro

-pero que… NOOOO IMPOSIBLE DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTO, A MENOS QUE TU HAYAS TOMADO… –blake estaba detrás de él y solo respondió cortésmente con un puñetazo en la cara mandando a anubis a estrellarse a una pared

Blake –dijo buck sorprendido mientras brillaba de un intenso color naranja

sin decir mas Blake se dirigio hacia brick mientras destapaba el elixir y se lo dio en la boca, después deposito su alma dentro del cuerpo de brick

VAMOS VUELVE CON NOSOTROS HERMANO –decía boomer nervioso

Brick lentamente abría sus ojos

-Vuelve con nosotros brick –dijo boomer preocupado

-YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH se escuchó el grito eufórico de brick mientras brillaba de un intenso color rojo

- estas vivo -dijo butch con lágrimas en los ojos

-ASI ES Y ESTOY MAS VIVO QUE USTEDES, ME SIENTO MUY FUERTE-dijo brick emocionado

-Oye zopenco -dijo Blake mientras brillaba de un intenso color naranja -es bueno verte de nuevo

-Tu también brillas como yo, sabes lo que significa verdad –dijo brick mientras miraba a anubis como se levantaba

-Creo que sé que es lo que viene

-UNOS MORTALES COMO USTEDES CONSUMIERON MI ELIXIR DE LOS INMORTALES NO PUEDE SER –dijo anubis muy enojado

-ES HORA DE MI VENGANZA –dijo brick tronándose sus puños

-Ni creas que porque ya eres inmortal podrás vencerme –dijo anubis

-Ahora Blake vamos –dijo brick sonriendo

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Blake

-Chicos no se metan en esto -dijo brick aun sonriendo confiado -él es nuestro –dijo brick

-Parece que ustedes dos quieren perecer, pues déjenme mostrarles mi poder que los dejará asustados, contemplen mi arma demoniaca que asesina inmortales!-dijo anuibis en voz alta y luego se mostró dos poderosas armas en forma de garras que estaban envueltas en fuego negro

-Las almas de los mortales son buenas pero las de los inmortales son mucho mejores ahora verán jajajajaja

-JA TU TAMBIEN QUERIAS UN RETO PUES AQUI LO TIENES -dijo Brick molesto y corrió para atacar a anubis con su cerbatana.

-CUTTER ATTACK!-dijo Brick atacando pero anubis lo detuvo con sus garras

-Muy lento-dijo anubis

-Ya lo verás, te derrotaremos!-dijo Brick molesto pero en ese momento anubis hizo un movimiento rápido con sus garras.

-AHORA VUELVE A MORIR!-dijo anubis atacando, pero Blake reacciono rápido y detuvo el ataque de anubis con su cerbatana, la cerbatana de Blake brillaba de nuevo pero esta vez Blake azoto su cerbatana en el suelo liberando una onda poderosa que hizo que anubis retrocedieran

Esto no acaba dijo anubis lanzado varias ondas de furgo muy poderosas muentas brick y Blake los esquivaban

-Aun no acabo –dijo brick

-proyectile of power -dijo brick mientras de su cerbatana salía una bola de poder rojo mientras impactaba a anubis

-flash of damage –dijo blake mientras que de su cerbatana salió una V pero cubierta de energía naranja atacando en seco al dios

-JA ESO ES TODO, PUES SERA MAS FACIL DESTRUILOS –dijo anubis molesto y se dirigió de nuevo hacia a Blake y brick

Brick y Blake estaban a la par de anubis y luego se prepararon para pelear de nuevo.

-Prepárate!-dijo Brick. Brick voló para golpear a anubis pero anubis actuó primero, Brick logró esquivar su golpe y trató de golpearlo con su puño derecho pero anubis lo detuvo con su mano izquierda.

-No fue suficiente!-dijo anubis .

-Aún no termino!-dijo Brick y luego dio una vuelta para darle una patada con su pie derecho pero anubis usó su rodilla para detenerlo. Brick y anubis se separaron.

-Tendré que idear algo más-dijo Brick

-Te olvidas de mi -dijo Blake apareciendo de y ataco a anubis con una patada pero anubis fue mas rápido golpeo a brick alejándolo de el y anubis sostuvo su pierna azotándolo

-AHORA TU ALMA SERA MIA -dijo anubis mientras que con sus garras iba atacar a Blake pero brick apareció y golpeo a anubis en el estumago

-UGHHH CANALLA –dijo anubis molesto

Luego brick atacó con su cerbatana.

-proyectile of power!-dijo Brick atacando pero anubis destruyó su ataque

-Ya te lo dije Brick, mi Poder es mas es poderoso, no hay nada que puedas hacer para vencerme imbécil -dijo anubis mientras golpeó a Brick. Brick se disponía a hacer algo más.-cutter attack!-dijo Brick mientras voló contra anubis, pero el uso sus garras y el ataque de brick fallo, anubis lo golpeo en la cara mandándolo a volar

-es mi turno -Blake se acercó y procedió a golpear a anubis en la cara pero una vez más el detuvo su ataque con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda anubis todo el estómago de Blake pero Blake ya tenía algo improvisado de un rodillazo aparto la mano de anubis y con su otra rodilla pateo a anubis en su barbilla

-NO ESTA MAL IDIOTA PERO ESTO TE VA A ENCANTAR –dijo anubis

-MUESTRAME LO QUE UN DIOS ES CAPAZ DE HACER –grito Blake y ambos corrieron a atacarse Blake con su cerbatana y anubis con sus garras

Se llega a ver que Blake y anubis estaban juntos e inmóviles como si algo hubiera pasado. Luego se ve que Blake estaba con una cara de dolor mientras que anubis estaba normal. El dios egipcio había detenido la cerbatana de Blake con sus garras, mientras que Blake había recibido un golpe de rodilla de anubis a su estómago. Blake cayó al suelo muy lastimado.

-Te lo dije ninguna persona es capaz de vencer a un dios, y ahora mismo sabras porque –dijo anubis

-Je entonces tus garras matan a inmortales verdad –dijo Blake en el suelo y puso su mano mientras que la energía naranja que lo rodeaba disparo un rayo atacando a anubis, anubis se encontraba en el suelo pero desapareció de repente y tenía la intención de atacarlo pero brick también lanzo un rayo color rojo volviendo a impactar en anubis

Ya en el suelo anubis se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo

-PERO QUE DIABLOS OH NO MIS GARRAS

-Correcto tenemos tus garras –dijo Blake mientras sostenía una garra

-Y con ellas te derrotaremos jejejeje –dijo brick mientras sostenia la otra garra

Brick y Blake sostuvieron las garras pero las armas del dios absorbió la energía que los rodeaban pero aun así eso no impidió que los chicos las sostuvieran y entonces atacaron a anubis con las garras mientras que un espectro parecía salir de anubis, era su alma

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH NOOOOOOOOO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEER –dijo anubis mientras su alma era separada de su cuerpo pero aún seguía en el

-Es tiempo de que seas castigado por todas las victimas que asesinaste anubis –dijo brick

-Si, prepárate para tu castigo –dijo Blake

El alma de anubis abandono su cuerpo y Blake y brick arrojaron anubis a la alberca de los muertos

-NOOOOOO DEJENME SUELTENME –gritaba anubis mientras todos los espíritus lo sumergían cada vez más profundo del estanque

Blake y brick habían ganado la batalla y se reunieron con los demás chicos

-no puedo creer que haya muerto, pero esta vez actuare más como héroe, protegeré a mis amigos –dijo brick y Blake sonrio ampliamente

-me alegra que sigas con nosotros -dijo butch a brick mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro

-bien dicho brick –dijo buck

Mientras tanto boomer y brad contemplaban la alberca

-Cuando salga de ese estanque estaremos en serios problemas -dijo brad asustado

-Si es que sale jejejeje –dijo boomer sonriendo

-Ahhh ¿crees que salga? –dijo brad

-Puede ser pero tardaría mucho tiempo –dijo boomer

-Chicos vámonos a casa -dijo Blake mientras sacaba un dispositivo y todos sonreían

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio las chicas ken poochie y el profesor estaban sentados y esperando el regreso de los chicos

-ojalá regresen pronto-Dijo el profesor preocupado

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! -grito una voz conocida

Las chicas miraron hacia atrás y los chicos estaban uno encima de otro y estaban con su forma RRBZ mientras que los RRGHTBZ aparecían uno por uno caminando

-Lle-Llegamos-Dijeron los rrbz con los ojos como remolinos de forma cómica

-¿Están bien? -Preguntaron las chicas preocupadas y fueron rápidamente a socorrerlos

-Sí, gracias -Dijeron poniéndose de pie

-Qué bueno -Dijeron las chicas sonriendo -Ahora no lo estarán...

De repente una energía maligna se sintió en las chicas

-C-Chicas, ¿no están enojadas? -Preguntaron los RRBZ mirándose mutuamente a ya que los cabellos de las chicas estaban elevándose, como si se hubiera ido la gravedad

-¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS! -gritaron las chicas y los chicos empezaron a correr por todo el laboratorio siendo perseguidos por las chicas

-Bueno nuestro deber termino debemos darles su espacio personal vámonos chicos ¿quién quiere un helado? Yo invito –dijo blake

-¿Un helado? suena bien–dijo buck

-Yo quiero uno de pistache n_n –dijo brad con una sonrisa

Los rrghtbz se retiraron volando mientras que los rrbz corrían y lloraban a cascadas de forma cómica

-¡No lo volveremos a hacer! -Gritaron los chicos y se escuchó por toda la ciudad

**Lo siento por la tardanza pero me había quedado sin ideas ¿en fin merezco reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**-Las hermanas suzutsuki**

**En algún lugar oscuro…**

-**mmm me parece que es hora de ver la mente tan brillante de ese chico jejeje **–dijo una voz femenina

**-vas a volver a viajar tan pronto –**dijo una segunda voz femenina

**-Si me estoy dedicando a recolectar información… información de mucha importancia deberías de hacerlo tú también si quieres que las cosas que planeas salgan a la perfección** –dijo la primera chica

-**Jejeje como tú has dicho hay que tener paciencia hermana, aunque hay algo que me inquieta, mi chico ha contraído una enfermedad mortal –**dijo la tercera chica

-**a que te refieres **–pregunto la segunda chica

-**lo he observado detenidamente y no cabe la menor duda se ha enfermado, parece que es incurable, mmm esto se volverá una molestia si lo dejo pasar más tiempo creo que debo investigar a cerca de esa enfermedad **–dijo pensativa la tercera chica

**-¿A donde vas?** –pregunto la primera chica

**-A mi mazmorra secreta diviértanse explorando jeje **–dijo la tercera chica

**-Con que enfermedad mortal ehhh, esto se ve interesante jejejeje **–dijo la primera chica con malicia

Mientras tanto en la casa de los rowdyright boys z…

momokade estaba teniendo pesadillas

momokade se encontraba en un hospital, y estaba mitzuki en una cama con suero conectado en su brazo parecía que no se despertaba

-hermano que te ha pasado dime… -dijo momokade muy triste y sosteniendo la mano a mitzuki

El indicador de vida de la maquina comenzaba a disminuir mitzuki se encontraba en coma, después mitzuki empieza a tener convulsiones

-Mitzuki que te ocurre DOCTOR VENGA RAPIDO –grito momokade asustado

El doctor viene lo más rápido posible y nota la situación delicada

-debo perdirte que salgas rápido

-NO, NO DEJARE A MI HERMANO SOLO –dijo momokade

-Tienes que salir tenemos que estabilizarlo –dijo el doctor después en el cuarto aparece 3 doctores más y una extraña enfermera, al parecer se parecía demasiado a la chica que se topó con momotaro si no es que igual

-hazle caso al doctor chico sal por favor para que podamos hacer nuestro trabajo -dijo la enfermera

-grrr MIERDA –dijo momokade saliendo a la sala de espera

La enfermera se le queda observando con una sonrisa siniestra mientras movía su lengua como si hubiera visto un platillo muy exquisito

-Con que de eso se trataba ya veo a que es lo que se refería ella con enfermedad mortal, este sueño es una premonición de lo que pasara en un futuro no muy lejano jejeje –dijo la enfermera

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera…

-Y bien como sigue –dijo kotaro con voz apagada

-MITZUKI TIENE CONVULSIONES ESTO ESTA MAL –dijo momokade con lágrimas en los ojos

-No es posible otra vez –dijo kotaro dándole un puñetazo en la pared

De pronto el doctor sale sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-Que paso doctor como se encuentra –dijo momokade preocupado

-lo siento su hermano ha…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MITZUKII –momokade se paró en seco de su cama pero en seguida vio que ya no se encontraba en la sala del hospital si no en su cuarto y en su casa

Kotaro abrió la puerta de momokade de una patada

-PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA, SON LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA –dijo kotaro enojado cómicamente

-momokade te encuentras bien –mitzuki entro a la habitación de momokade se notaba preocupado

-Si estoy bien –dijo momokade

-No te creo esta es la cuarta vez en esta semana –dijo kotaro seriamente

-momokade si algo te pasa cuéntanos estamos para ayudarte –dijo mitzuki con una cálida sonrisa

Momokade se le quedo observando a mitzuki pero no decía nada

-no es nada solo una maldita pesadilla es todo -dijo momokade recostándose de nuevo en su cama

-hmmm si tú lo dices –dijo kotaro mientras se iba a su habitación

-si necesitas algo llámame de acuerdo hermanito –dijo mitzuki mientras se iba a su habitación

-Que pasa por que sueño con esto y si mitzuki llegase a morir… de verdad será posible esto, no quiero que pase esto, realmente no quiero –dijo momokade muy preocupado mientras intentaba dormir

Al día siguiente…

La clase se encontraba en deportes todos estaban practicado atletismo

-y bien el siguiente es momotaro akamatsu

-Bien –dijo momotaro mientras se preparaba para correr –mira esto idiota te superare como siempre lo hago –dijo momotaro sintiéndose superior ante momokade pero mkomokade no decía nada

-Listo YAAAAA –grito el profesor y momotaro salio a todo galope

Momotaro corría lo más rápido posible esquivando con agilidad los obstáculos que tenía la pista mientras llegaba a la meta sonreía mas

-Bien hiciste 3 minutos nueva marca -dijo el profesor

-supera eso idiota –dijo momotaro mientras se iba a otro lado

-El siguiente turno es de mitzuki batsugoto

-Aquí voy –dijo mitzuki sonriente

Mientras tanto los hermanos susuki estaban conversando

-Dijiste que tenías un método para deshacerte de uno de ellos espero que funcione –dijo hisaki

-funcionara jejeje funcionara –dijo hikaru

-jejeje pues a ver que sorpresa nos da el niño mimado –dijo hiro

-Liisto YAAAA

-Mitzuki comenzó a correr pero por una extraña razón comenzaba a jadear a penas de un cuarto de camino después mitzuki comenzaba a respirar agitadamente mientras se sostenia el pecho mientras caía al suelo

Mitzuki respiraba entrecortado mientras estaba en el suelo sosteniéndose donde se encontraba su corazón

-Momokade lo observó y sus temores comenzaban a volverse realidad

-MITZUKIIII –grito momokade mientras corria hacia su pequeño hermano menor

-NO MITZUKI –dijo kotaro preocupado

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto momoko

-mitzuki-kun está herido hay que ayudarlo –dijo miyako y miyashiro solo se le quedo observando

-oye hermano que sucede -dijo momokade

-jejeje no es… nada solo una punsada es todo –dijo mitzuki agitado

-no mientas maldita sea –dijo kotaro desesperado

-En serio estoy… bien repitió mitzuki

-Grrrr no dejare que te pase nada mitzuki –momokade y se llevó a mitzuki del brazo

-Mitzuki quedo inconsciente pero parecía que el dolor desapareció temporalmente

Mientras tanto con los susuki

-Hehehe parece que tu plan funciono hikaru –dijo hisaki feliz

-te lo dije –dijo hikaru satisfecho

-Hay que reportar esto estoy seguro que a cierta persona se alegrara jajajaja –dijo hiro sonriendo

Mitzuki es llevado a la enfermería

Mientras que el maestro hablaba con momokade y kotaro

-parece que su hermano sufrió un dolor en la parte muscular de su pecho parece que no es tan grave –dijo el profesor

-¿de verdad? –dijo kotaro

-Si solo hay que esperar –dijo el profesor

Momokade no se encontraba satisfecho por la explicación del profesor a si que decidió ir a otra parte

**Termino de clases…**

Mitzuki se encontraba en la enfermería mientras los dos hermanos restantes aparecían ahí para ver como se encontraba mitzuki, entraron y vieron a mitzuki que estaba tomándose un vaso de agua aun asi respiraba muy agitado

-hola chicos –dijo mitzuki

-como te encuentras –dijo momokade

Solo me duele un poquito hehehe no te preocupes estoy bien –dijo mitzuki sonriendo tiernamente

-necesitas reposar, nos quedaremos contigo para asegurarnos de que estes bien –dijo momokade preocupado

Mitsuki volvió a sonreír

-yo también me quedo –dijo kotaro serio

-lamento causarles muchas molestias chicos –dijo mitzuki algo triste

-tu nunca nos molestarías eres nuestro querido hermanito –dijo momokade acariciando la cabeza de mitzuki

Los rrbz y las ppgz caminaban pensaban en lo que ocurrió hoy

-parece sus amigos tienen una dificultad muy grande no es así -se acercó un extraño anciano

-quien es usted –dijo momoko

-Soy alguien de quien menos esperabas -dijo el anciano

-ehh –dijo momotaro

-Por favor síganme necesito hablar con ustedes –dijo el anciano

El anciano y los 6 chicos llegaron a un santuario que parecía ser una iglesia llegaron

Cuando dijo eso entro a la casa al igual que los RRBZ y las PPGZ

El anciano se sentó en el suelo y delante de el había una mesita

-tomen asiento por favor -ofreció el anciano

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se miraron y se sentaron

-qué sucede que es lo que busca de nosotros... -Dijo momokade

-Ustedes son los elegidos a detenerlas –dijo el anciano

-¿Detenerlas? a quienes –dijo kaoretsu

-Tienen muchos nombres son conocidas en todo el mundo –dijo el anciano

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se quedaron pensativos

Su amigo se enfermo no es asi, pero esta no es una enfermedad mortal ellos son la clave de ellas

-Te refieres a momokade a mitzuki y kotaro –dijo Kaoru

-A si es ellos están pasando por dificultades su existencia es peligrosa

-Pero porque ellos y quienes son ellas que han vuelto no entiendo nada –dijo miyashiro

-las tres moiras, han vuelto

-con esto entenderán mejor de lo que les estoy hablando dijo el anciano entregando un pergamino a momotaro –lee en voz alta porvaror

_Tristes doncellas, casi sin vida,_

_inmortales damas tejedoras,_

_tres melancólicas personificaciones,_

_nacidas de la negra Nix…la obscura noche_

_tejen día a día un incansable destino ,_

_hilan escondidas en un infinito silencio,_

_bajo la débil luz de una lámpara de aceite._

_Cambiando corazones van_

_Amigos que dicen ser aliados en enemigos_

_Se convertirán_

_",Tres vidas, Tres opciones Tres Destinos..."_

_...Tejen, enrollan y cortan los hilos de la vida_

_y al cortar los hilos se cumple lo inevitable._

-como podrán ver muchos incidentes extraños ocurren en diferentes etapas del tiempo, pero en estas etapas del tiempo no existen las coincidencias, TODO ES… INEVITABLE- dijo el anciano seriamente

-ustedes escucharon la historia de lilith ¿no es asi? –dijo el anciano

-si uno de nuestros amigos no las contando –dijo momoko

-¿amigos? Se refieren a esos tipos parecidos a ustedes –dijo el anciano señalando a los rowdyruff boys z

-como lo sabe señor –dijo momotaro seriamente

-deben dejar de involucrarse con ellos, entre menos sean amigos, el dolor en sus corazones se evitara

-de que está hablando –dijo Kaoru

-mucha gente sufre la maldición de la traición –dijo el anciano

-que usted que sabe ellos son nuestros amigos –dijo miyako

-créanme que no hay más doloroso que enfrentarse a lo que alguna vez fueron sus seres queridos –dijo el anciano

-y quien se cree usted para decirnos esto, usted no conoce a nuestros amigos –dijo Kaoru molesta

-En cierto –dijo miyako

-tienen idea de quién soy yo –dijo el anciano

Los 6 chicos se quedaron pensativos

-muy pronto lo sabrán chicos, cuando sea el momento y lugar indicado –dijo el anciano

-muy bien, nos retiramos –dijo momoko y los 6 chicos se retiraron

-Nos volveremos a ver chicos solo espero que me hagan caso y no sea demasiado tarde –dijo -el anciano cerrando la puerta del templo

Los 6 chicos caminaban por la calle, pensativos en lo que ese anciano acaba de decir, mientras platicaban acerca de lo que sucedió pero en eso se encontraron a una chica que a momotaro se le hizo familiar

-**Hola momotaro** –dijo la chica sonriendo atrevidamente

-AAAHHH TUUUU –dijo brick señalándola

-**veo que no me has olvidado jejeje solo caminaba por esta calle a buscar un lugar para divertirme, e investigar algo particularmente interesante **–dijo la chica

-quien eres tu -dijo momoko al parecer algo celosa por la cercanía que tenía la chica hacia momotaro

**-jujuju pero que mal educado de mi parte** –dijo la chica y alzándose un poco la falda se presentó –**soy kanade suzutsuki, un gusto querida –**dijo kanade tendiéndole la mano

a momoko al parecer la presencia de esa chica le desagradaba demasiado he hizo un gesto de desagrado

-**uyyy parece que tienes tu carácter querida, aunque déjame decirte que es de mala educación rechazar la mano de la persona que te saluda...cortésmente** –dijo kanade con una mirada perturbadora haciendo que momoko se asustara

Kaoru se interpuso pensando que probablemente kanade golpearía a momoko, dispuesta a poner a esa chica misteriosa en su lugar, pero ocurrió algo inesperadamente extraño

-**jajajaja ustedes son interesantes, mmm permítanme invitarles algo sabroso en una cafetería de alta clase que conozco siento que podríamos llevarnos de maravilla** –dijo kanade sonriendo

-esta chica me pone los pelos de punta -dijo momotaro algo nervioso

-ni de broma iremos –dijo momoko molesta

-V**amos… será divertido tienen postres que son muy sabrosos** –al parecer el comentario de kanade hizo que los ojos de momoko brillaran

-de… acuerdo iremos –dijo momoko

No tiene remedio pensaron miyako y Kaoru con una gotita de sudor

El viento soplaba fresco y unos chicos disfrutaban del día, sentados, en una cafetería de la ciudad pero no parecían que lo disfrutaban realmente.

-entonces ustedes ya se conocían- dijo una muy sorprendida miyako señalando a kanade y a momotaro

-y ¿por qué llegas así de repente? Asustando a los demás –dijo momotaro

-**es que me encanta ver tu expresión de pánico, eso lo hace muy divertido** –dijo kanade sonriendo haciendo que los demás se pusieran un poco nerviosos

-Y de donde eres –pregunto miyashiro

-**ahhh vengo de un continente donde hay gente civilizada desde tiempos de la epóca victoriana… europa, me encanta hacer nuestra fiesta de te junto a mis hermanas** –dijo kanade

**-Hola a todos, vaya kanade ¿hiciste nuevos amigos?** –llego una chica vestida de maid tenía cabello rojo rubi y unos ojos de color azul, las ppgz y los rrbz juraron ver por un momento que las pupilas de los ojos de esa chica eran rasgados

-ehhh hola ¿quién eres tú? –dijo kaoretsu

-**Ella es mi hermana se llama kisaragi, kisaragi ellos son momotaro miyashiro, kaoretsu, momoko miyako y Kaoru –**dijo kanade

-**ahh ya veo es un gusto conocerlos** –dijo kisaragi sonriendo

**-Pensábamos que después que kisaragi terminara su turno, buscaramos un buen lugar para divertirnos no es asi kisaragi** –dijo kanade sonriendo

-**Completamente kanade** –dijo kisaragi

-Pues estábamos pensando en un lugar donde hacen motocross –dijo kaoretsu

**-motocross se ve interesante jejeje –**menciono kisaragi entusiasmada

**-¡kisaragi-san ya pasaron 15 minutos, a trabajar**!- una voz desde el otro lado de la cafetería le llamaba.

Kisaragi suspiro fastidiada y se incorporó.

**-bueno me retiro, disfruten sus alimentos - **habló cortésmente como maid que era **–nos vemos luego chicos **

Los chicos miraron a kisaragi mientras se marchaba hacia otro lugar de la cafetería

**-**No queremos ser groseros kanade pero creo que nos vamos también** –**dijo momoko seria

-se van tan pronto, hmp de acuerdo fue un placer conocerlos chicos, espero que ese lugar de motocross valga la pena –dijo kanade sonriendo

-no me cae bien esa chica –dijo momoko haciendo un puchero

-pienso lo mismo –dijo Kaoru mirándola de reojo

-A mí me da miedo –dijo miyako

Los rrghtbz caminaban directo a su casa a dezcanzar al parecer mitzuki se sentía mejor como para caminar sentía una punzada en el pecho pero ese dolor lo hacía soportable mitzuki solo quería estar junto a sus hermanos sin importarle lo que le suceda, de pronto una chica les hablo

-**Hola chicos** –dijo la chica misteriosa quien era portadora de unos ojos dorados y cabello verde ammarado en dos coletas que la hacían ver linda

-hola –dijo momokade seriamente

**-etto lo que pasa es que buscaba la cafetería giammuve me dieron esta dirección pero al parecer me perdí, que torpe soy** –dijo la chica sonriendo

-Es fácil solo tienes que atravesar una cuadra y dar vuelta ala derecha –dijo mitzuki con dificultad en su voz

-**muchas gracias… oye te sientes bien te veo algo mal** –dijo la chica preocupada

-estoy bien jejeje y cómo te llamas –dijo mitzuki

-**soy hazuki suzutsuki es un placer** –dijo hazuki

-Se siente mal pero no es nada serio gracias por preocuparte –dijo kotaro sonriendo

**-de nada chicos muchas gracias por darme la dirección **–dijo hazuki

-De nada -dijeron los chicos

**En un lugar oscuro…**

- **y bien que investigaste** –dijo una chica misteriosa

**-parece que llamamos mucho la atención jejeje **–dijo otra chica

**-entonces debemos ser un poco reservadas jajaja** –dijo otra chica

**-Estoy de acuerdo chicas quiero seguir... observando **–dijo la chica del medio sonriendo siniestramente

Lo siento por el atraso, pero ando muy atareado jeje bueno cuídense y ojala lo disfruten, las imágenes de las chicas suzutsuki están en mi deviantar xelsior456

**Kanade-** h-t-t-p-:-/-/-x-e-l-s-i-o-r-4-5-6-.-d-e-v-i-a-n-t- a-r-t-.-c-o-m-/-a-r-t-/-k-a-n-a-d-e-s-u-z-u-t-s-u- k-i-3-4-9-6-3-5-8-4-7-?-q-=-g-a-l-l-e-r-y-%-3-A-x-e-l-s-i-o-r-4-5-6-%-2-F-3-5 -0-8-5-5-3-2-&-q-o-=-1-4

**Kisaragi **– h-t-t-p-:-/-/-x-e-l-s-i-o-r-4-5-6-.-d-e-v-i-a-n-t- a-r-t-.-c-o-m-/-a-r-t-/-k-i-s-a-r-a-g-i-s-u-z-u-t- s-u-k-i-3-5-1-3-2-2-4-8-7-?-q-=-g-a-l-l-e-r-y-%-3-A-x-e-l-s-i-o-r-4-5-6-%-2-F-3-5 -0-8-5-5-3-2-&-q-o-=-1-2

**Hazuki **- -h-t-t-p-:-/-/-x-e-l-s-i-o-r-4-5-6-.-d-e-v-i-a-n-t -a-r-t-.-c-o-m-/-a-r-t-/-H-a-z-u-k-i-S-u-z-u-t-s-u -k-i-3-5-2-1-3-8-2-4-6-?-q-=-g-a-l-l-e-r-y-%-3-A-x-e-l-s-i-o-r-4-5-6-%-2-F-3-5 -0-8-5-5-3-2-&-q-o-=-1-1-


End file.
